A New Prophecy
by Marloweee1856
Summary: Mackenzie Fitzgerald, AKA Garth's younger sister had finally made her reappearance after four long years of her and her brother not speaking to each other. She offers her help after the angels fell. What she and no one else knows is what part will she end up playing in her brother's and the Winchesters' lives. (Begins mid season nine)
1. Chapter 1 Opening Doors

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfiction story! I had this idea for a while now and I had finally decided to put my imagination to the test and write this story! I will warn you now that the first couple of chapters will be slow going but in time, everything will fall into place. **

**I hope you give this story a try and please feel free to leave me a review of what you think of it so far! Don't forget to follow and favorite this story! Thanks guys! -M**

**There is also a tumblr page that I created for this story! The link is on my profile! So go check it out. **

* * *

_Summary:_

_Garth is back in the game. Essentially he is the new 'Bobby'. Since the angels fell, everything and everyone has been on edge. He discovers the Winchesters are finally back in one piece and gets a call asking for his help. His eighteen year old sister comes into the picture to lend a hand. What no one knows is how much of a role she will really end up playing in their lives. _

* * *

_About my OC:_

_Mackenzie Fitzgerald is portrayed by the actress Lucy Hale_

_As you will find out in the first chapter, Mackenzie Fitzgerald is Garth's younger sister who hasn't seen or spoken to her in the last four years. She shows up on her brother's doorstep and offers her help. (The story starts in mid-season nine right after Kevin died and Gadreel was casted out of Sam.) As the story proceeds, you will learn about her past and what role she ultimately plays in her brother's and the Winchesters' lives. _

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 1: Opening Doors**

As usual, the phones never stop ringing, piles beyond piles of books spread across the desk. With is trucker cap and a can of soda with a bendy straw, Garth is ready for his day at work. His personal cellphone rings, the caller ID displays his sister's name Mac. He had sent Mac away to school when she was fourteen, he didn't take the death of his sister very well and was scared his younger sibling would have the same fate as Sage. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since then. He's hesitant about answering her call but clicks the green button on his phone and cautiously answered,

"Hello?"

_"Open the door, dumb ass."_ She stated slightly annoyed.

"The door—" he said, but cut himself off opening the front door. He was shocked when he saw her face. He saw a glimpse of his dead sister in that split second. There she stood before him with a smirk on her face.

"Hiya Garth." She said then her brother lunges in for a hug. Typical Garth.

"What...What are you doing here, Mac? You're supposed to be—" he asked as she cut him off, "At school I know. I hear you need some help and I'm here to give it to you. So help me god if you attempt to throw me out again, Garth. I will kick your ass." She narrowed her eyes towards him and he swallowed hard. Her appearance had changed so much in the last four years and began to feel regret for make her leave. They were stronger together and because of him they had to grieve the death of their sister alone. No comforting each other. Nothing. He felt his eyes begin to fill with tears and shortly after were falling down his face. He sighed, "I'm sorry." And immediately looked away from her direction, not being able to face his sister because of the guilt he felt for abandoning her.

She gave a small smile, even though he couldn't see it, "It's okay."

He swung around in shock. Staring back at her and seeing the slight smile that was on her face. He was completely baffled that she didn't start screaming at him or actually start kicking his ass right about now. He rose his eyebrows as a response.

"Truth is, I forgave you a long time ago. There was a time where I'd think about you and what you did and it just made me want to throttle you, but after some time..." She paused for a moment, "I understand why you did it, Garth. But I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." She admitted to him calmly.

He lunged at her for another long hug, letting himself really feel the embrace. Once they were apart he looked at her in the eyes, "I'm glad you're here, Mac." He told her with a relieved smile on his face.

* * *

The two had spent a while talking to each other about what was going on with the supernatural world. Garth believed that Mackenzie had been out of the game for the last four years. He didn't ask her much about what kind of life she lead, it was more small talk. They both kept it that way to avoid arguments from arising.

"Wait a second... the angels... they fell?" Mac said in shock. "You're telling me there are thousands of angels walking and talking on earth right now?" She asked with her eyes wide. She thought that she was in the loop. Guess not...

Garth sighed, "Mac, this is getting ugly... They are slaughtering each other out there. The gates are locked."

She took her gaze off him are began to look around the home base, what she had called home all those years ago. Taking in all the familiarity of it. Truth is she wasn't very happy at school, although she was a straight A student and if she would've given up hunting, she probably would've been a very successful woman in her life. But that wasn't an option for her, the only thing that mattered was her family and helping the ones who needed it. She was a hunter at heart and no matter what else she did, nothing would change that.

"What do we do?" She finally looked back at him.

Just as he was about to answer her question the phone rang, he saw the caller ID and right away he knew something happened.

"Damn it..." He muttered before answering the call, "Hello?"

_"Garth, hey it's me buddy... I–uh... I need your help."_ Dean told him.

"What's wrong?" Garth asked hesitantly, hearing the sound of the elder Winchester, he knew something big must've happened.

Dean told him about Sam, Kevin's untimely death, Cas and his 'new grace' that he believed was going to end up doing more bad than good, and whatever else he knew about the angel war that was being brought down to earth. Dean only had so much he can take before he broke and Garth believed he was reaching his breaking point. By the sound of it, Sam was having a difficult time forgiving Dean for what he had done with Gadreel, even though his actions were to only save his brother. It was understanding from both perspectives of what each of them felt about each other. But the guilt was killing Dean and at this time he couldn't take having a hunter down. So many died due to Abbadon's hunter fest, they couldn't afford to be down another, especially Dean.

Garth sighed knowing he had to leave his sister for a couple of days to go help a good friend who was in desperate need of it. He had asked her to man the phones and to ring if something goes wrong. Of course she wanted to get in on the action but his fear that had started many years ago had not faded away and he refused to let her get caught in the crossfire. He knew the Winchesters, and how dangerous it was to be near them. The angels, demons, and any supernatural creature that knew who they were, they would attack anyone if they knew it would hurt the two brothers. Instead of telling her this, he just said he needed someone here in case something else goes wrong and he would be back soon.

Mackenzie wasn't happy with the answer she had gotten from Garth when she asked to tag along. She had always wanted to meet the famous brothers, she heard so many things about them and curiosity always had gotten the best of her. Despite of what Garth told her, she was happy that he didn't try to send her away again. And because of that is why she agreed to stay put.

**Well, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2 Standing Up

**Hey guys, so here is the second chapter! This chapter really focuses on Garth's view of the whole situation. The next chapters are all about Mac. If you guys have any questions about my character or the story please feel free to ask me! Please review! I'd like to know what you think so far! Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 2: Standing Up**

It's been a little over fourteen hours since Garth had left his sister at their home base. There was just no way in hell he would let her near the Winchesters. Not that he didn't trust them, he trusted them with his life, he looked up to them and really appreciated how much they sacrificed for the world and how it is still standing because of them. He didn't trust every other thing that walked the earth. Sage was living proof of that.

He spent a good twelve hours on the road driving to the bunker to meet the brothers. The sad part of it all was he wasn't called there to be of assistance on an actual hunt. No, he was called there to help his dear friends who needed it. Yeah, they were going to discuss the angels that have gone just plain crazy and the demons who are rallying up quickly because of the new _Queen of Hell_. Garth shivered just of the mere thought of it. He had never come face to face with the Knight and prayed that he never will.

Finally, pulling up to the bunker, Dean opened their so called garage tunnel and directed him inside. His eyes were wide as he observed the boys new home.

"Welcome to the bat cave!" Dean smirked.

As he got out of the car with his eyes still wide like saucers, "Wow." He stared at the countless cars in the Winchester garage.

"Yeah. This is nothing. I'm sure you'll love the library. My favorite place is the kitchen." He shot another smirk at Garth.

Garth took in his surroundings then lunged at his dear friend embracing for a long hug.

"Garth? You wanna see the rest of the place or not?" Dean stated getting slightly annoyed at the 'chick flick moment'

"Right. Sorry." Garth said as he awkwardly pulled away and put his hand behind his head. He looked around noticing that he was one brother short, "Where's Sam?"

"Inside. Come on." Dean told him as he turned around to walk towards the doors leading them into one if the many hallways in the bunker.

* * *

"You guys got a nice place." Garth commented to the boys as they walked back into the main room. His eyes were everywhere, excited to look through all the books, files, and all sorts of items the Men of Letters had kept locked away for so long. He was fascinated by everything that surrounded him. He looked at the brothers with a smile filled with excitement. Not only did he get to explore the bunker, he got to spend time with two people who he considered his best friends. Hell, they've been through a lot together. Helped each other out on cases and saved each others lives. He even took Kevin under his wing. _Kevin_. The smile had quickly fell when he remembered the young prophet.

He looked at the two brothers with sadness in his eyes, "Guys, I am so sorry about Kevin."

Garth watched closely at their faces both twisted with grief and guilt. Sam who had felt guilty because he had betrayed his brother and sided with a demon, started the apocalypse, came back soulless, abandoned his brother when he needed him the most when he was trapped in purgatory, wasn't strong enough to finish the trials, became possessed by an angel who had killed the young man who was considered their family. He is still haunted by Kevin's face right when he died. He remembered everything now. He saw all the secrets that had been kept between the angel and his brother. All the grief and pain rushed through him, but he remained silent.

Then there was Dean, who just glared at Garth for just mentioning his name. What he said to Sam the night Gadreel was expelled from his body was true. Kevin's blood was on his hands. He should've respected his brother's wishes and let him pass on. Dean thought his actions were to save his brother, which of course it was, but there was a selfish part of him who wanted his brother alive so _he_ wouldn't have to be alone. If Sam had died, Dean would not want to live on this earth without his brother. He felt he had no reason to.

He was sick and tired of all the secrets and lies. They finally had a fresh start in that church when Sam agreed to stop proceeding with the trails. Not even twenty-four hours later Dean had already went against their promises and withheld secrets and lied to his brother until it all backfired. Kevin's death was his fault. Even right before he died, one of the last things he did was tell Dean that he trusted him even though he always gets screwed in the end. The grief was just too much for both the brothers to handle. They had their own problems to deal with, along with the fallen angels, the demons, the weekly monster hunts, Crowley who was now free and somewhat on their side, Abbadon who was out for their heads, Metatron who had let the angels fall out of heaven, and now their newest enemy. Gadreel. It was time they asked for help.

Already trying to avoid the subject, "Where the hell have you been, man? We tried reaching you for the longest time and your MIA for months!" Dean said angrily. He didn't mean to say it the way he did, but the anger was just radiating off him and was shooting in any direction. In this case, Garth.

"Well... I'm trying to only help figure out a way to send the angels back to heaven. Same as you." He spoke softly avoiding Dean's eyes. He looked towards Sam, he looked exhausted and just plain tired of the crappy situation they had been thrown into. Garth didn't blame him. Both he and his brother lived hard lives.

"Garth, we haven't heard from you way before the angels fell." Sam stated calmly. He was nowhere near as heated as his older brother who looked like he was about to punch something.

Garth didn't like to talk about his family issues. Especially the Winchesters, they had enough to deal with, they wouldn't want to hear his sob story. The truth was he went to visit his sister's fiancé, David. He was also a hunter. The anniversary of Sage's death had come up and David was spiraling. She was truly the love of his life. The yin to his yang. And now she was gone. Four long years they hadn't seen her beautiful face. David had become like a brother to Garth, much like the Winchesters have. He didn't feel the need to share this with Sam and Dean because there was no need to. So he bluntly stated, "I had business to take care of."

Sam furrowed his eyebrows. He never thought Garth would be the one to keep secrets. From them no less. But hey, it's a whole new crazy world out there. Everyone is slowly losing their minds these days. _There's not much to live for anymore anyways_, he thought to himself.

"Business?" Dean questioned, clearly annoyed at his answer. He couldn't control his anger, it felt so good just to let it pour out, even if it was directed to his fellow hunter and friend.

"Yeah..." Garth said quietly, "Stuff's been going on and I needed to be there to help fix it, Dean. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you needed me. I'm sorry for everything, Dean." He said choking on his words. He had felt horrible for not being in touch. But David needed help. He really did have no one. At least Sam and Dean had each other.

"Like what!?" Dean shouted. "Do you not realize the world is going mad? Innocent people are dying! And you're..." He paused and changed his tone to a mimicking tone of Garth's, "Taking care of business."

"Dean." Sam said. Trying to stop the rant he was going on. Sam understood where Dean was coming from, but there was no need to take his anger out on Garth. Yeah, he dropped off the face of the earth for a while to deal with _his_ problems. Sometimes his brother forgot that they weren't the only ones who had issues to deal with.

"You mean to tell me you're not pissed?" Dean said looking at his brother. "We needed help Sam!"

"That's why I'm here... I'm here now guys..." Garth said with slight tears forming in his eyes.

He waited a minute before he spoke again, "I know it was wrong of me not to get in touch with you, but I have my reasons. Reasons I prefer not to share. I get your lives are all screwed up" Dean snorted as Garth continued his statement, "but you know what? The world doesn't revolve around you!" Garth shouted. Both brothers were quite surprised at him. "We all have problems. Yes, yours are a lot bigger. A LOT BIGGER. But that's why I'm here. It's not about me. It's about YOU." He said with determination and pointed in the direction of the brothers, their eyes wide like saucers. He calmed himself for a minute and spoke, "So. Where do we start?"


	3. Chapter 3 My Sister

**Hey guys! So here is chapter three! I apologize that it's a little short and there is a slight cliff hanger! Within the next few chapters the story should start speeding up. I am trying to stick to the Season 9 story line too. So hopefully there will be a new chapter up soon! It's hard to write and deal with school. But don't worry I won't leave you hanging for too long! ;) Hope you are enjoying the story! Please review! **

**PS: the phone call that Mac and Garth have are in italics so it would be easier to understand their conversation... You'll understand when you read it. Haha :)**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 3: My Sister**

Finally falling asleep on her brother's desk that was piled with cell phones, open books, various papers and newspaper cut outs that could be possible hunts, lied a very tired hunter. The phone that was closest to her face had began to ring with a very annoying ringtone. Of course, Garth would do that because from the last time he had seen her, she was such a heavy sleepier, he wouldn't be surprised if a gun had been shot in the very same room that she would even flinch. Oh, he was so wrong.

Ever since watching her beloved sister die in the hands of another demon, she had been plagued of nightmares, she believed it was her fault that Sage died. She also thought that's why her brother forced her to leave, in her mind, Garth couldn't look at her because every time he did she felt the hurt and sadness creep onto his face and she felt guilty about it.

Now staring at the caller ID that appeared on her screen, it was her _'dear brother' _who awoken her from her somewhat slumber she had been trying to plummet herself into doing the last few years.

"What?" Mac barked.

_"You okay?"_ He asked.

"Peachy. You woke my ass up, literally I'd like just one hour of sleep. One hour."She mumbled into the phone.

Garth scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, _"Mac, you sleep like a log. What are you—" _he was suddenly cut off by his younger sibling who had a touch of bitchiness on her voice, "Well, not anymore." She paused feeling guilty she snapped on him. "Garth, I'm sorry... I didn't mean—"she was suddenly cut off,_ "Look it's okay, we gotta get used to this again. It's gonna take time but we will get there."_

She nodded even though her brother couldn't clearly see her. Even though she told Garth that she had forgiven him for making her leave, a part of her was still angry with him. It was difficult for her just to drop it and act like the close siblings like they once were all those years ago. It would be stupid to think such a thing. So much has changed. She changed. Garth changed. They were starting over. Clean slate. They needed to get to know each other again and it would take time. She decided to change the subject, "How are Sam and Dean?"

He sighed, _"They're hanging in there... It's gonna... It's gonna take some time, Kenz. They call for my help. But yet, they want to talk about everyone else's problems but their own."_ He yawned.

"You sound exhausted." She said quietly.

_"I am... You know times like these... This is when I miss Bobby the most." _He coolly stated on the phone.

Bobby had been gone a few years now and it still didn't get any easier for Garth. Unlike her brother and the Winchesters who had been close to Bobby, she barely knew him. She was forced out of the life and go to school. She wished she had the chance to get to know him like the boys did. She knew he was a great man and died doing what he does best. Kicking monster ass. She remembered the whole leviathan fiasco. Black goo... She shivered thinking about it.

"I know you miss him." Mac said sympathetically.

Changing the subject, _"Anyone call?"_

She chuckled, "Yeah one of your girlfriends told me she's got some info on Abbadon. She's coming to drop off a file."

_"Who?"_ He didn't really talk to any female hunters other than her and Krissy Chambers and her group of teenage hunters and Charlie who had been at Oz for sometime now.

"Josie, why—?" She said as she cut herself off hearing the door knock."Looks like she's here. Look, I'll call you back in a few." She hung up without hearing her brothers response.

_"Mac! I don't know who that is?!"_ He looked at the phone realizing she had hung up. "Damnit!" He muttered.

He quickly redialed and ran to the brothers with a frantic look on his face.

"Garth! What the hell?" She shouted through the phone as she was going to open the door.

_"Mac, I don't know anyone by that name! Don't open that door!" _He screamed. Praying his assumptions were wrong.

He had remembered the Winchesters talk about Abbadon and when they first met the Knight of Hell. Garth also remembered the video the brothers watched when they were caught up on the trails and trying to close the gates of hell. Dean had said Abbadon's current meat suit was the very one filming the video. Of course, at the time Abbadon wasn't jumping her bones, but he remembered the woman's name they had addressed her by: _Josie_.

Dean and Sam who were previously sitting comfortably (well semi- comfortable considering the arguments about betrayal that was laid upon them) at the table in the bunker are now up staring down the skinny hunter with concerned looks. He listened in closely to the phone hearing a crashing sound then heard nothing but silence.

_"Mac?"_ He said with a weak voice.

"Who's Mac?" Dean started looking slightly annoyed that he had no clue what was happening. Garth put the phone on speaker and the last thing they all heard before the call disconnected was the Knight of Hell's voice,"This will be so much fun."She giggled and the call ended.

With all three men, their eyes wide open, Sam was the one who spoke first. He knew the voice of the woman, "Abbadon?"

Starting to panic even more, "She's gonna kill her..." Garth said with his eyes wide staring at the two brothers.

Looking between his brother and friend, Dean shouted, "What the hell is going on?! Who were you talking to? And why the hell was Abbadon there?!"

His voice breaking as he said the little two words,_ "My sister."_


	4. Chapter 4 Last of Your Kind

**Since I've been getting a lot of views thought I would post another chapter tonight! I hope you're liking this story! Please review! :) I'll try and get another chapter in within the next few days. There will be a new one posted definitely by Friday! Enjoy!**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 4: Last of Your Kind**

The pain was endless. She wondered how the hell was she still even alive. What did the Queen of Hell want with her? She wasn't special. Was she? _Oh she had no idea._ Her screams couldn't be silenced anymore. This demon bitch was tearing her apart limb by limb. For what? Not a damn clue. She was tired and wanted to sink into the darkness, but no way in hell was she going to give in.

"Tell me what you know." The Knight demanded.

Trying to pull herself off the floor, Mac was only kicked back down by Abbadon's steel boot. Mac thought to herself, _for a demonic bitch, she sure has good taste in shoes. Yeah, definitely have brain damage._ She still had no idea of what she was supposed to know. Coughing up blood, she managed to whisper, "What am I supposed to know?"

The Queen only laughed. Although, she found this to be all but comical. Receiving another blow to her side, she flipped over and landed flat on her back. This is it, she thought. _Death_.

"You see, we were fooled by the wingless bastards." She stated with pure anger in her voice, almost as if she felt betrayed.

"They're angels? Why the hell would you think you would trust them with anything they say? Especially what they say to you? You're a demon!" Mac said through her gritted teeth.

"Mackenzie." Abbadon said calmly. Too calm for Mac's liking. Her heart was racing. She was pretty good at getting herself out of sticky situations, but this? She knew she wasn't coming out of this one breathing. It would be a god damn miracle if she did. And she wasn't one to believe in miracles.

Her tone quickly changed from calm to one that was filled with pure anger and rage, "You're the last of your kind... Now tell me what I need to know or I will slaughter every single person who you ever laid your eyes on!"

Mac's eyes were wide as saucers filled with tears that would not stream down her face. _Last of her kind?_ No. She wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"And I'll start with that brother of yours." She gave an evil smirk.

"I...I don't know what you're asking me here." She whimpered. "Last of my kind? I'm a human being! There's what? Seven billion of us walking around!" She yelled weakly.

Abbadon chuckled and shook her head, "You know about prophets?" She suddenly asked. _Where the hell was this going?_

Mackenzie nodded her head. She managed to sprawl herself onto all fours staring at the demon. Then she saw it. Her true face. If she focused enough, she could see the pure evil behind the vessel she possessed. Her eyes grew wide at the sight. She knew where this conversation was going. She was the last of her kind._ The last prophet_.

* * *

"Your... Sister?" Dean asked in shock. He knew Garth for years now. How the hell did he not know about his sister? _Was she a hunter? Was she hot? __Not the time,_ he quickly reminded himself.

"Her name is Mackenzie." He whispered quietly. Garth was in shock. His baby sister, he told her to stay away to protect her, the last thing she did was ask to come with him and he denied her because he was trying to protect her. Her death will be on him. No. It's not gonna happen. He won't let it. Not if he could help it.

Sam gave him a slight nod to continue further, "She–uh... I hadn't seen her for years. She left for school."

Sam gave his puppy dog eyes. He knew from personal experience that once you're in this life, there's no getting out.

Dean spoke up, "Okay. So, if she was at school, why the hell does Abbadon have her?" He questioned.

"She came back to help. She knew we needed it with everything going on. She just wanted to help." He muttered.

"Alright, Garth we are gonna get her back. It's going to be okay." Sam spoke softly, but his voice was full of determination.

* * *

"You are very valuable. Rumor is, the last prophet is the most powerful. Every power from every prophet was passed down to you since the switch has been turned off. There's no more prophets to pass that power on to... So it all goes to you..." The Queen said to the young woman. _Awesome_.

The only response she had gotten was the ragged breathing of the prophetess. As far as she knew, she was the only female prophet. Chuck and Kevin. Both male. _What the hell ever happened to Chuck?_

"Angel radio, visions, reading those tablets, seeing our true form: both demons and angels, I'm sure there's more. But you must understand, if you don't cooperate..." She paused for a moment and continued with a deadly smirk smeared on her face, "I will make you watch your brother die a slow and painful death. Just like your sister, yeah?"

The tears were freely falling down her face now. She threatened her brother's life and brought up her sister's death. Mac looked at Abbadon, if looks could kill, she would've died, came back to life and died again. "If you even attempt to touch him, I will end you." Mac spoke Darkly.

Sure, Mac seems like a bitch, but once she warmed up to you, you saw her kindness, she had a big heart, and she was a very selfless person. She would throw herself into the line of fire to save a life. Some people call it being reckless, she'd like to think she was a hero. Okay, she can be a little full of herself, a _hero? _But she saved people, technically she was one minus the cape. She saved them from the heartache of losing a loved one. She would die for her family in a heartbeat if it meant keeping them safe. She would die for her only remaining family, her brother.

Abbadon only laughed and shook her head as she stared at the broken girl in front of her. _How could she end her? She can barely hold her balance on both her hands and knees. Does she honestly think she can kill a Knight from Hell? The last of her kind?_

**BUM. BUM. BUM... So tell me what you think! She is the last prophet! Looks like Metatron didn't shut that switch off in time! ;) Thank you so much for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5 Reliving Memories

**Hey guys! So here is chapter five! Hope you guys are liking the story so far! You get a glimpse of Mackenzie's past with her sister! Later on in the story, you will see how her life was when she left for school and why she really came back. Please review! I'd like to know what you guys think! Thanks so much! :) -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 5: Reliving Memories**

The Queen had left.

There were two other demons guarding the exit door. If Mac even attempted to try and move her body to escape, they would be there to stop her. She managed to prop herself against the wall of the small cabin she was being held in. She felt useless. No matter how hard she tried to pull her thoughts away from the horrible memory, the Queen of Hell had just smacked her in the face with it.

_Flashback..._

_The two young hunters walked back into their motel room, both bloodied and beaten from their last hunt. This salt and burn was a real pain in the ass. The ghosts were so restless these days. Probably because of the appending apocalypse that was upon them. Seals were being broken left and right and there was nothing they could do to stop it._

_"You gonna shower?" Sage asked wrinkling her nose as she looked at her fourteen year old sister._

_"Oh please, you stink too!" Mac laughed._

_They had gotten thrown into a dumpster. The ghost used to be a garbage man when he was alive. He haunted his old truck. Apparently he got caught in the garbage disposal when the machine malfunctioned and sucked him in, he died, he suffocated with all the trash in the truck. It was one of his partners on the job who had pushed the button and killed Carl Kinsley. He wanted justice. Of course, that's understandable, but he didn't stop there. He killed everyone who stepped foot on that truck. He was just too angry to let go. The bones and the truck had to be burned to get rid of his ass. Thank god that job was over._

_Sage just giggled and leaned against the kitchenette counter with a beer in her hand. Her sister grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Little did she know that... That it would be the last time she would see a smile on Sage's face._

_Mac entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her clothes and stared at herself in the mirror. Just a child and she was already filled with so many scars. Both scars being on a physical and emotional level. She started the shower and stood there for quite sometime as she let all the garbage, dirt, and blood rinse off her skin._

_She heard the door to the motel room open but didn't think anything of it. Her sister probably went outside to call her fiancé. Yeah, they just got engaged. At a time like this, it almost sounds crazy. We are all gonna die, at least we'll die together. She loved David like a brother. He was a good man and would go to the ends of earth to protect her sister._

_She got out of the shower, which did not have anymore hot water, she knew Sage would be pissed, but it was funny hearing her yell from the shower, something about throwing her ass in Antarctica until she crapped ice cubes. She quickly dried herself, got dressed, and waltzed out of the room still chuckling at her sister's reaction when she freezes her ass off in the shower in a few minutes. The smile on her face completely fell from what she saw._

Pulling herself out of the memory she stared at the two demons before her.

"Hey dick!" Mac yelled to one of the demons.

He glanced at her for a moment then quickly went back to staring blankly at the wall above her. She was trying to get his attention. Maybe distract him enough to snatch his phone sticking out of his pocket. She can get get to her brother. She needed to. He would go crazy if she died. Good thing she's stubborn.

"I have to use the bathroom." She stated as if she was a young child.

The other demon gave her a serious stare, "Hold it."

"I think your bitch Queen kicked me too many times in the kidney. Kinda hard to hold it." She smirked. Even beaten to hell, she still knew how to push people's buttons.

"Shame." One of them spoke, not feeling any sympathy at all for this woman.

"Wow. You're really ugly." She said with her brows furrowed and her head slightly tilted.

The demon snorted, "What?"

"Your face. Holy crap. I feel bad you have to look in the mirror at that every day. No wonder why you follow the demon bitch." She stated looking at him with a face mixed with disgust and determination. She was gonna make this guy snap and hopefully distract him long enough to grab his phone. "You know no one would follow your sorry ass. Even he is slightly prettier than you!" She glanced at the other demon who smiled taking the compliment. _Demons are stupid_ she tonight to herself.

"Alright you know what..." He went towards her with anger blasting through his eyes. He grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. She whimpered in pain.

"Now you sit there quietly, bitch." He spoke with a satisfied grin on his face. He wanted to cause her more pain, but knew the boss would kill him if he did more harm than necessary to her. If she died, there would be no more prophets. She was the one source to gain information about the angels and heaven. They needed her. He flung her to the other wall and the crippled to the floor unconscious.

_Flashback..._

_"Sage!" Mackenzie screamed when she saw your sister lying still on the ground. There was a demon standing above her with a smirk on his face. It was the very demon who was after their family in the first place, one of the reasons they became hunters. Their father had sent him back to hell years ago. Looks like he got out._

_Their father died a few years back. A hunt went bad and he didn't make it. He was getting older in years and he shouldn't have been hunting, but hey, that was his life. It's what he lived for, saving people. Garth always told her that's where she got her stubbornness from._

_"Well. Well. Well... Look who we have here... Little Mackenzie Fitzgerald. Daughter of Austin Fitzgerald. Looks like a two for one deal." He said darkly._

_Next thing she knew, she was pinned to a wall with the demon breathing down her neck. He was ready to strike, he had the knife at her throat. Sage came up right behind him and managed to get his attention away from her little sibling. He stabbed Mackenzie, slicing up her right side and blood was streaming down her freshly clean body._

_She screamed as he pinned Sage to the ground with the knife he had just used on her. She watched her own sister's life end right before her eyes. She had a slow and painful death. Being skinned alive? That's a brutal way to go. She watched him fillet every inch of skin Sage had on her body and she couldn't do damn thing about it. She felt useless._

_From all the stress and blood loss she lost consciousness to see what happened next. The next thing she knew she woke up in a hospital room, she was covered with needles and wires all over her arms and chest. She remembered what had happened to Sage. But why did he leave her to live. He could've ended her easily that night._

_She looked up at saw her brother staring down at her with a certain expression on his face. One that she could only understand. And at that moment, she knew what was going to happen next._

_"You gotta go, Mackenzie._"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next two chapters are going to be full on awesome! You get a taste what what power Mac holds, since she is the last prophet! Hang in there! I'll do my best to try and post chapter six tonight or tomorrow. Oh! Who watched last night's episode of Supernatural? I really do like Cain! :) **


	6. Chapter 6 It's Only the Beginning

**Hi guys! So here is chapter 6! I hope you guys like it, I had a little writers block when I was writing this chapter. This chapter flips back and forth between Mac and the boys quite frequently. I also wanted to thank those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! And to those who took the time to read it! I wanted to know what else you guys might like to see as Mac starts to learn what kind of power she really holds being that she is the last prophet. So if you guys have any ideas please PM me or write a review! I'd love to know what you guys think! Enjoy! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 6: It's Only the Beginning**

They reached the Fitzgerald home and the flames were sky high as firefighters tried to put it out. Everything. Everything was in there. All his valuables, his research, memories. All of it was engulfed by the fire.

"I found a body!" One of the firefighters shouted to the rest of his men.

Garth's eyes widened, "No..." They were going to drag out his baby sister's corpse. She burned alive. Abbadon did all of this. This was his fault for leaving her here alone. She hadn't been hunting in years. How was she going to defend herself if something happened.

"Stay here." Dean commanded the hunter as he and his brother pulled out their fake badges as headed towards the police car.

While walking to the car, "This sucks." Dean stated.

"Look it may not even be her. We need to identify the body." Sam said.

"How could it not be her, Sam?" He asked his brother. "Who else would it be?"

Just as Dean finished speaking, a person was being wheeled out on the gurney. They quickly flashed their badges and Sam removed the black bag from the corpse, just enough to see the face, "A decoy." Sam answered back looking at Dean who then looked at Garth and shook his head.

* * *

Both demons left their post. Whatever the reason, Mac didn't care. She pulled out the cellphone that she managed to grab off the demon before being flung like a rag doll across the room and turned on the GPS. She looked back at the door waiting to see if anyone was coming. Coast was clear. She dialed her brother.

* * *

Driving in the impala in silence to god knows where, it was Sam who broke the silence, "That body they found, he was dead long before the fire."

Dean glanced at his brother before looking back to the road, "Demon?"

"Definitely" he assured him.

"Alright. Well, looks like we are gonna need Cas on this one. Where the hell did he go?" Dean questioned.

"Cas was out trying to get information on Metatron and Gadreel. He's probably back at the bunker by now. " Sam stated.

Just then Garth's phone vibrated. He pulled it out not recognizing the number, he looked at the two brothers who shrugged and Garth accepted the call.

"Hello?" Garth asked wearily on the phone.

_"Oh, thank god."_ Mackenzie sighed in relief.

"Mac! Where the hell are you!" Her brother shouted putting the phone on speaker.

_"Shh! Stop yelling! Listen to me I don't have much time. Just stole this crap phone from a very pissed off demon. I turned the GPS on so track my ass down and come get me."_ She whispered.

"What do they want?" Dean asked concerned about how freaked out this kid actually sounded. _Who could blame her? When the Queen of Hell wants ya..._

_"Well apparently I'm the—...crap! Hurry guys." _She said with clear panic in her voice and ended the call.

"The what? Mac? Mackenzie?" Garth said feeling even more panicked.

Sam took the phone out of Garth's hands and went into geek mode and did his usual thing to track down the number.

"Damn it!" Dean slammed on the steering wheel. "What the hell did she know?" He asked no one in particular. They didn't know what to expect when they got there.

* * *

Mac quickly slid the cellphone into her her boot and leaned back against the wall. The door flew open and the very same demon that she had swiped the phone from was walking towards her, anger radiating off him. She didn't blame him really, she just insulted the crap out of him not a half hour ago. Even his partner started laughing at her wise-ass remarks. She also stole his phone, hopefully he doesn't figure that out until she's long gone. But was she ever that lucky?

She smirked, "What's the matter, ugly? Someone hurt your feelings?" She knew she was asking to get her ass whooped by this guy, but she needed to distract them long enough until her brother and the Winchesters come to rescue her ass. She hated relying on others, especially if it meant putting them endanger. It was her problem and she should deal with it. She couldn't live with herself if someone got hurt because of her.

Pulling herself away from her thoughts she stared at the demon whose eyes were staring right into hers.

"Well, you should get an award for being the most socially awkward demon ever." Mac joked. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?"

"Where is it?" He asked and the smirk on her face disappeared immediately. _Damn it. He knows._

"Here we go with the twenty questions again. Like I told Queen bitch, I don't know how to use my juju powers, okay? You're just wasting your time. Now go away, I'd like to bleed internally in peace." Mackenzie said trying to play coy.

"Not that, damn it. The phone. I know you took it." He said glaring at her.

She furrowed her brows, pretending to be confused. She stuttered, "I–I'm sorry.. But what makes you think that _I _would take your phone."

"Because I heard you talking on it when I was outside." He spoke darkly. _I'm so screwed..._ She thought to herself._  
_

* * *

"Got it!" Sam said as she tossed Garth back his phone. He gave his brother the directions. They weren't too far from where Mackenzie was being held.

"How many do you think there are?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter. We'll go in there guns blazing like usual." Dean said as he looked in his reareview mirror at Garth.

"She's gonna be fine, man." Dean said calmly. "She seems like a tough kid."

He laughed slightly and shook his head, "Oh you have absolutely no idea."

* * *

The demon managed to find his phone in Mac's boot. "Oops... How did that get there?" She asked,feigning innocence with a stupid grin on her face. Big mistake to piss this guy off even more than he already was. He had her pinned against the wall, then Abbadon walked in...

"Kenny!" She snapped. "Drop her. Now!"

"Sorry, Master." He said. Mac looked at him and saw the raw fear was written across his face. The guy was scared shitless.

Abbadon picked Mac up by her throat, "I don't suppose you're ready to tell me what's playing on angel radio?"

At this point, if she knew how to turn on her angel radio, she would've talked. Abbadon's hand wrapped tighter against her throat, she winced and managed to barely whisper for her to stop, "Please..."

Then the most incredible thing happened. Mac put both her hands on the Queen's arm as if she was trying to pry her off her throat, which was her actual intention, but the Knight wailed in pain and jumped back and cradled her arm.

There were two bright red burns in the shape of Mackenzie's handprints on her arm. Mac's eyes widened. H_ow the hell did she just do that?_

She looked at the other demon who was standing next to her, he was just as shocked as the both of them. Then it was like she acted on instinct, she raised her hand and placed it against the demons forehead and killed the demon inside the vessel. Just as an angel would. A bright light came out of the demons eyes and mouth and then he just dropped lifeless on the floor.

She then looked at Abbadon. She was looking at Mac as if she had two heads. She was scared. She didn't expect that to happen. Haha, neither did Mac.

Mac cleared her throat and spoke, "If I were you... I'd run."

"You can't kill me." She stated, although she wasn't so sure if that was true.

"Wanna find out?" Mac smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. She had a sudden rush of adrenalin and started to walk towards the knight.

Abbadon put her hand up and backed away from the prophet. Yeah, she was definitely freaked. But, so was Mac. "This is not over." She said, "It's only the beginning..." She spoke darkly and then disappeared.

The door busted open and three men ran inside staring at a barely standing Mackenzie. She leaned her side against the wall and smirked, "Hey."

**How do you think her brother and the Winchesters are going to react when they find out how she got rid of Abbadon and killed a demon without using the special demon killing knife? Stay tuned! **


	7. Chapter 7 That's New

**Hey guys! So before you start reading chapter 7, I wanted to thank all those who took the time to read, follow, favorite, and review this story! The views shot up when chapter 6 was posted. It means a lot to me knowing that you actually like what I'm writing! If you guys have any ideas of what you would like to see, please PM me or write a review! As always, I'd love to know what you guys think! Sorry this chapter is a bit short, but I didnt want to leave you guys hanging! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 7: That's New**

"Hey." Mac greeted as she leaned against the wall to support herself.

There was silence as the three men just stared at her with their eyes wide.

"What the hell just happened?" Sam asked. All three men stared at the young woman in complete shock much like Abbadon did.

"Well... That guy was a demon... And Abbadon ran. I don't know what happened to the other demon. There was another one, but he left I guess..." Mac spoke quietly. She didn't have a lot of strength left in her.

"There was this huge white light that came from in here. We saw it from outside!" Dean practically shouted.

Garth stood there in silence staring at his younger sibling, he knew she had taken a nice beating. He lunged at her and engulfed her in a tight hug.

She winced in pain, "Garth. Get off me."

He let go of her, "Sorry." He responded. He quickly realized that she was having trouble standing and helped support her.

"What happened here, Mackenzie?" Sam asked as he looked all around the room. The place was completely trashed by what had happened a few minutes ago.

"They wanted information." She stated. She was breathing heavily, probably because at least her whole right side of her ribs must be fractured. The adrenalin was wearing off and she felt a lot pain in her chest.

"Did they get the information?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Oh, they got information alright. Just not the info they were looking for." Mac smirked.

"How do you mean?" Sam asked wanting her to elaborate.

"Okay I love story time and all, but can we get out of dodge and get me cleaned up and I will explain everything." Mac said her voice cracking and the boys knew that she probably needed some medical attention.

* * *

Four long hours in the emergency room. Two shattered and two fractured ribs, internal bleeding in her kidney, a mild concussion, and plenty lacerations.

It felt like déjà vu when Mac woke up in a bright hospital room and there was her brother staring at her from the foot of her bed.

"How are you feeling?" Garth asked. He had felt guilty that she got hurt. He kept replaying the past events in his mind on how he was the one who told her to stay put in order to protect her. But she was anything but protected. She had gotten hurt. What would he have done if she...And Mac replied to him as if she was reading his mind.

"Not your fault, you know." She said with her voice hoarse.

"How did you—" Garth tried asking but she cut him off, "Listen to me and you listen good, stop feeling guilty that this happened to me. I can promise you it's not your fault. In fact I'm glad you weren't there, she would've killed you."

"What happened, Kenz?"

She sighed and ran her hand through her face, "I got a target on my back, bro." Mac said. She looked tired and in pain. Just as she was going to continue the Winchesters walked into her room. She gave them a small smile and they both tried to return it.

"I know we haven't been formally introduced... So, hi, I'm Mac. And thank you for saving me. And I hear you saved him too once or twice..." She nodded her head in Garth's direction, "So thank you." She said kindly and smiled.

"You're welcome. Uhm... Well if were are doing introductions, I'm Dean and that's my brother Sam." Dean replied.

"What did you mean you have a target on your back?" Garth asked right when Sam had opened his mouth to speak.

She huffed and shook her head as she looked out the window, "Metatron didn't turn off the 'no more prophet switch' on time..."

"What does that mean?" Garth asked staring at her.

She turned her head back to the three men, "I'm the last prophet of The Lord. How lucky am I?" Mac looked distraught. She looked like she was about to cry. All her emotions were not in check and it was hard to control them with all the medication the doctors had pumping through her IV.

"Damn it..." Dean muttered.

"What was that bright light? Before we came inside, there was this huge blinding light that we saw. Was an angel there?" Sam asked with his puppy eyes.

"Why would you ask if an angel was there?" Mac asked with her brows furrowed.

"Well that demon's dead." Dean said as if that explains everything.

"No. I killed that demon." Mac stated and then watched her brother and the brothers eyes widen like saucers.

"You what?" Dean asked looking very surprised. He didn't think prophets even had that ability and he's sure neither did his brother or Garth.

"Well, according to Abbadon, I'm not your regular everyday prophet. Every prophet had one special power or ability, whatever you wanna call it. It's like a cycle. And since there aren't anymore prophets to pass each power onto, I got all of 'em." She paused for a minute not being able to look at her brother's face. She was scared that he'd push her away again.

"It just came to me like... Like I've done it a thousand times before... Abbadon was freaked when she saw what I did to that demon. I think I hurt her too, which made her even more freaked out." She said as she finally looked up at her brother and expected to see a disgusted look smeared on his face, but there wasn't. He looked upset and worried for his little sister.

"You attacked Abbadon?" Sam said in shock as if Mac told him she rode on a shark across the Atlantic.

"No. She came at me. She had her hand on my throat and I couldn't breathe, when I put my hands on her arm to try and get her off she started screaming as if I put her arm in a pot of boiling water. When she let go of me I saw what I did to her, I don't know who was more scared. Me or her." She chuckled and continued, "She had two burns where my hands had been. I don't even know how I did it."

* * *

"Well... This is new." Dean stated outside the hospital room with his brother.

Sam nodded his head, "If the demons want her this bad... Imagine the angels."

Dean snorted a laugh, "We gotta call Cas. He's got his mojo back. Why didn't he see this coming?" He asked his brother.

He furrowed his brows and thought about it for a moment, "You think... You think the angels even know about her? I mean things have been a little crazy—" Sam says as Dean cuts him off, "Crazy? They're fighting a war, Sam. They are killing each other left and right and we're in the crossfire!"

"Okay. So, what do we do about her then?" Sam asked as he pointed in the direction of Mac's room. "Even if the angels don't know now, they'll eventually figure it out and there's demons already on her ass."

"I know." Dean sighed. "She can stay with us. I mean, no supernatural thing can step foot into the place unless they got the key."

"Yeah, okay." Sam paused then spoke again, "Dean, I didn't know prophets are capable of smiting demons."

"Yeah... Hopefully Abbadon gave her pals a heads up and they'll stay away from her. But when are we ever that lucky?" Dean asks. The only thing that keeps running through his mind was Kevin. He was a prophet, pulled into this horrible mess of a life. He died in Dean's care. It wasn't Sam's fault what happened to him, how could it be? He didn't know about the possession. And now, this kid is gonna have to go through the same thing, he promised himself that he wouldn't let her die in his hands. He won't fail her. Not like he failed Kevin.

**Get ready to see Cas next chapter! **


	8. Chapter 8 Welcome to the Bat Cave

**Hey guys! Chapter 8 is here! And we finally see Cas! Hope you guys enjoy and please don't forget to review! And thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! Especially Lewlou15! :) ****It means a lot! Enjoy! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 8: Welcome to the Bat Cave!**

After two days, the doctor finally agreed to release Mackenzie out of the hospital. Put her on antibiotics to prevent infection and is on 24/7 bed rest for the next three weeks. Awesome. Sam and Dean had told Garth and Mac that she had to come stay with them because the safest place to be was the bunker. Sam explained that the bunker is their safe haven from everything supernatural. She agreed with no argument, but Garth wouldn't have it.

"What do you mean she can't stay with me?" Garth questioned looking slightly annoyed, "She's my sister!"

"We know that, Garth" Sam practically pleaded with his puppy dog eyes to try and convince him.

"Look buddy, it's not safe. Not for you or for her. What do you think is gonna happen if Abbadon gets her hands on her again? She got lucky this time... There's no say about what could happen next time." Dean argued.

"Garth, come on already." Mac said coming out of the hospital bathroom changed in a pair of sweats and a fresh t-shirt. "You trust these guys and I do too." She sighed and then looked back at her brother, "she'll use you against me if she knows we're together. You'll know where I'll be this time. It's gonna be okay." She said calmly.

"Fine. But I'm visiting regularly. You got it?" He said pointing his finger in Dean's direction.

"Yes." Dean stated.

"Okay. Now that we got that over with... Can we please get outta here? Not a fan of hospitals." Mac said as she looked around her room with a disgusted look on her face.

Sam chuckled, "Come on, let's go."

* * *

"Holy..." Mac couldn't even finish her sentence when she entered the main room of the bunker.

"Nice. I know." Dean smirked and she chuckled and gave a small nod.

"I just wanted to thank you guys... For you know taking me in and all. You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, it's our job. Plus you may actually be able to help us." Sam said as he leaned against the table with a large map on it.

She smiled, "Well I'm all for helping you guys. Just tell me what to do."

"Go rest." Dean said.

"But—" she tried to complain, but was cut off, "Mac, come on. You're safe here. Relax a little and make yourself at home." Dean spoke.

Just as he was going to walk her towards her new bedroom, Cas comes walking out of the long hallway and stopped to stare at the young woman before him.

He furrowed his brows, "Who are you?" He asked Mackenzie.

"Uh. Hi. My name is Mackenzie, but you can call me Mac." She said nervously. She just went a round with demons not a few days ago she didn't want to get on this angel's bad side. Although, the aura she got off him, she knew he was different from the others.

His eyes widened and looked at the brothers, "Is she—" Dean cut him off, _wow he likes to do that a lot. _"Yeah, Cas." He sighed.

"Damn it." Cas muttered. He just received news on the new prophet that's been born. The last prophet. Even after she dies and the angels try to turn the switch back on, no more prophets can be created because once Mackenzie dies, all the power dies with her.

"Well, this is not good." Cas stated looking at Dean who just gave him a 'Seriously?' look.

* * *

"So you want me to read a rock?" Mac asked staring at Sam very confused.

"Well... We don't actually have the tablet anymore. But before Kevin..." He paused for a moment, "We still have his notes. Maybe you'll be able to get something out of it." Mackenzie saw the sadness in his eyes and how guilty he felt about Kevin's death. She didn't want to open her big mouth to say anything. Who was she to say anything about a man she never knew? The stories she heard about him from her brother, a part of her wished she had. She knew they would've gotten along well.

She gave Sam a sad smile, "Yeah, of course."

He pulled out a file from the pile of books and papers that were scattered all over the library table and handed it to her. Mac took a seat and started reading through some of the notes Kevin had left.

"So, you can read it?" Sam questioned, fascinated about all the apparent power she holds as the last prophet that will ever walk the earth.

She looked up at him and then back down to the notes in front of her, "Yeah, if you want I can translate this to English for you." Mac giggled. "Just hand me a pen and paper."

"Wow. Kevin couldn't even read that stuff." Sam stated as he passed her a notebook with a pen inside.

"How do you mean? I thought these were his notes?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Apparently, he was able to translate it to Elamite cuneiform, which are all those doodles over there." He said pointing to the drawings in her hands.

She furrowed her brows and looked at Sam, "Okay. I'm not following." Clearly confused. Kevin was the one who could read these tablets, why couldn't he read Elamite cuneiform? Whatever the hell that is...

"Its extinct. And Kevin couldn't figure it out. We eventually bribed Crowley into translating some of it, but we could only get so much out of him." Sam admitted.

"Well, now we have an advantage. Cause I can read it as if it were English." She smirked.

"That's great." He smiled. Maybe they can fix everything.

After a few minutes, Mac feels Sam's gaze on her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"How you holding up, Sam?" She asked him.

Sam chuckled a bit and looked back at her, "Shouldn't I be askin' you that? I mean you were living your life and now you got thrown into this mess." He said waving his hands around the room.

She shrugged, she wasn't exactly living the apple pie life everyone thought she was. "It's gonna be okay, you know."

He looked at her confused as to what she meant. Mackenzie then realized that he didn't know that she can read people. Then of course, neither did she, but it all came to her naturally so she went along with it.

"I don't like getting myself into other people's business, because I hate it when they're all up in mine but...right now, it seems like everything is going into the crapper-" She said as he cut her off, "It is. And it's my fault. I could've closed the gates of hell and Kevin would still be here alive, he would've gotten to go live a normal life."

She sighed, "None of it is Sam. And believe me, I wanna send those son of a bitches back there just as bad as you guys do. Trust me." Sam watched her closely as she said that last statement, _something must've happened_. She continued, "You can't blame yourself for losing Kevin and neither can your brother. The guilt is only going to get you two killed." _How did she know all this? Garth couldn't have told her all this. We were with him practically the whole time._

Mackenzie looked at him and tapped her index finger to her temple and then it clicked.

"You... You can hear what I'm thinking?" He asked unbelieved.

"Not exactly, it's like I get a vibe off you and I can automatically understand everything." She said. Her eyes quickly widened, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't, that's your personal business and I had no right to do that." She went on. Sam realized that she thought that she was invading his privacy.

"Hey. Look it's okay-—" He tried to calm her but she quickly stopped him, "No, it's not. I'd be freaking out knowing that someone knows what I'm feeling or whatever. I just don't know how to make it go away. This is stuff is insane, Sam." Mac said shaking her head. She looked down at the notes spread on the table and then she saw it, "Oh my god..."

**Sorry for the little cliff hanger. Don't worry more to come soon! Plus for those who love Garth in this story, not to worry he will be back very soon! He is still a major part of this story! And there will be a lot more Cas, Dean, and Mac interaction in the next few chapters! What do you think of Sam and Mac so far? Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Metatron is a Dick

**Hey guys! So I tried rewriting this chapter several different times to make it sound better. But truth is... I'm not happy with it at all. So it's more or less a filler. We find some answers from Kevin's notes and we see a little Mac and Cas in the end. I promise to update soon as possible, but they may be a little slow. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. It's just school is a major pain in the butt. :/ Well here is chapter 9! Even though I don't particularly like it I hope you do! Please please please if you guys have any ideas of what you want to read, write a review or PM me ! I love to hear what you guys think! Thanks for reading guys! - M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 9: Metatron is a Dick**

"Oh my god..."

"What? What is it?" Sam asked with slight panic in his voice.

She picked up the piece of paper that had caught her eye and studied it for a minute then looked up to Sam, "Metatron is a dick." She said.

"I highly agree." Castiel said as he entered the library.

"What's up? Can you read that crap?" Dean said as he pointed to the papers.

She just nodded her head and stared wide eyed at the papers.

"There is a way to get your wings back, Cas." She said as she looked up at him.  
His eyes grew wide, "How? I thought Crowley said the spell is irreversible."

"The spell is, but there's another spell he's using to give his new buddies wings to get back into heaven. By buddies, I mean Gadreel and who ever else is following him."

Just at the mention of Gadreel's name, the tension in the room rose and Mac internally flinched. Wow, she kinda made this whole conversation awkward...

Both Mac and Castiel's ears perked up and tuned in angel radio: 'A new prophet has been born. Mackenzie Fitzgerald. She must be found, for she holds great power who can lead us back into heaven.'

_So much for going incognito..._

"Damn it." Mac sighed.

"They are going to be searching for you nonstop. You cannot leave this bunker unless you are protected, do you understand?" Cas said as he stared at her with hard eyes. "They will kill you on sight if they believe you are not useful to them."

"Woah Cas, what the hell is going on?" Dean demanded, slightly confused to his last statement towards the prophet.

"They know." She said as she looked up at the two brothers, "They know about me."

Dean huffed and sat in one of the chairs while Sam pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. They really didn't need this crap right now. Mackenzie already felt bad that they agreed to take her in from the get go. As if they didn't have enough enemies, she is just bringing another crap load of problems for them.

"After I translate this. I will leave. I'm not putting anyone in danger because of me." Mac stated as she pointed to the pile of papers she would be translating to English for the boys.

"What!? Are you crazy?" Sam shouted. "You're not going anywhere Mac! Don't worry about us!"

"He's right. They can't find you here anyways. We're shielded." Dean said trying to convince her to not even think about leaving them now. Everyone always left, they left if they couldn't deal with the situation any longer, or they left because they died. He wasn't letting this girl go out and get herself killed because she wanted to protect him and Sam. They didn't need protection, they needed to protect others, that other being Mac.

"You heard them, Mackenzie. They will kill you. Not long ago, if you didn't give me the information I needed, I would've killed you. My brothers... As Dean would say it, are _dicks_. They do not care what happens to you or whom it affects if you perish." Cas said. He sounded almost, _human._

_Human. _

Mac's eyes grew even wider than they already were filled with worry, "Cas? Who's grace is that?"

"An angel named Theo. Metatron used my grace for the spell." Cas responded.

"We gotta get your real mojo back. That stuff is gonna wear off eventually. It's not meant for you to have." Mac stated nervously.

"I'm aware. That's why we need to perform the spell that Metatron is using to get the angels back into heaven so I can retrieve it." He said as if this was the easiest thing to accomplish.

"Yeah. Well the spell requires... I don't know what it requires. The notes were cut off." She said as she was ruffling through all the papers as if she was looking for something else. She looked up at him and saw the sad look on the angel's face, "I'll find a way, okay?"

"We need the tablet." Cas stated.

Damn it. Mac felt just horrible. She got their hopes up for just another dead end. but at least they knew there was a way for the angels to get back upstairs. They just needed the damn tablets to read what the spell is and if they could even perform it. This sucked major freaking ass. There has to be another way.

* * *

Six hours later...

Mackenzie had fell asleep on the library table with all notes and papers surrounding her, it was similar to how it had been back at Garth's. Always crashing while doing research. How professional? The stress was building up inside her. She jumped quickly out of her sleep and looked around realizing she wasn't in the library anymore, it looked like a bar. An empty bar. She glanced around quickly as she got up to walk towards the exit a voice called from behind her, "Mackenzie, we need to have a little chat." It was Metatron. Damn it.

She turned around slowly and looked at the older man who was sitting on the bar stool that she had woken up on. He was sipping on... _Tequila? _It had a damn umbrella in it. This guy was the one who threw all the angels out? Wow.

"Where are we?" She asked not enthused.

"You're dreaming. I can't find you. Do you know why that is?" He asked as he put his drink down on the counter.

"Shame. And yeah, I was always the best at hide-and-seek." Mac smirked.

"Oh a real comedian we have here..." He pointed to her and chuckled. "I like you."

"Oh yeah? Like how you liked Kevin? You liked him enough to give orders to kill him." Mac spat.

Metatron sighed, "If he didn't die he would've ruined my plans for heaven. I'm rebuilding heaven. Don't you see? I can't have anyone get in my way."

"Yeah well, you're in _our_ way. So get your crap together and fly under a rock and don't ever come back out if you know what's good for you. You killed an innocent man. Even if you didn't actually kill him, you ordered it. You and the angel who did your dirty work will pay..." She spoke in a deadly tone.

"Watch your tone with me." Metatron glared. "I will find you. And I will kill you. I'm sorry you had to be brought into this, but you just had to be born before the switch was turned off... You're even worse than the last one." She snorted a laugh at his last statement.

"Guess now you're thinking it was a bad idea to murder Kevin, huh?" Mac questioned with sarcasm dripping through her voice. "Cause you know, I just don't only know how to read the tablet. There's a lot more I can do. And I will find a way to end you if it's the last thing I do." She said with her voice full of determination, it shocked Metatron for a split second and Mac could see the slight fear mixed in there, he had put back his serious and deadly look on his face.

"By the time you find a way... It will be too late. Trust me." He spoke and then fluttered away.

* * *

She shot up from the table in panic. Mac fell backwards as she saw Castiel's face right in front of hers, a little to close to for comfort.

"Jeez, Cas! Personal space much?" Mac muttered.

"My apologies." He paused, "What was it that you were dreaming about that startled you from your slumber?" Cas questioned.

Damn. Metatron.

"The one and only... Metatron." She retorted.

"What? What did he want?" Cas asked her. He wanted to end the son of a bitch for stealing his grace, letting the angels fall and causing havoc on earth, and ordered Kevin's murder.

"I think he would be pleased if one of his followers served him my head on a silver platter, Cas." Mac sighed, "He said I'm ruining his plans and he was going to find me and kill me."

"It will never happen." He said full of determination. He wasn't going to let this girl die. Not after what happened to Kevin.

Kevin was part of their little family. And now he was dead. Everyone felt the need to blame themselves for his death but the ones they should blame was the angel who ordered it and the angel who burned his insides. Mac was going to do whatever she could to help them avenge his death. They owed him that much.

"I don't know, Cas. He was pretty damn determined. Like it was his holy mission or something." She said quietly. She heard him and he sounded very sure if himself. She wouldn't be surprised if he already planned a hit on her and when to strike her down.

"They can't find you here. We are shielded from the outside world. The only way they can get you is if they know the location of the bunker and then they would need the key to enter." Cas responded.

Yeah. He was right. It was a long shot for the angels to find her. They didn't even know where they were holding up, right?


	10. Chapter 10 Stories of the Past

**Holy freaking crap. Chapter 10! This chapter is longer than my others too! Because you guys are so awesome I'm posting another chapter for you today! I wanted to thank everyone who has been sticking with this story and thank the ones who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys inspire me to write more. So for that... Thank you! :) so there was a time lapse between this chapter and last chapter, not by much though.. Hehe hope you enjoy this chapter! It leads up to something cray cray. Thanks guys! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 10: Stories of the Past**

It's been about two weeks now and there is nothing in Kevin's notes that could help them with this angel issue. Mac translated everything for them anyways so at least maybe they could make use of it eventually or just throw it into another file and document it since they were the descendants of The Men of Letters.

Yawning, Mac walked into the kitchen on a early Wednesday morning. She spotted Dean sitting at the little table with a cup of coffee and the paper. He motioned her to come sit at the table and she followed suite.

"Morning." Dean said as he brought his coffee cup to his lips.

"Good morning, Dean." Mac said with a tired smile. She had translated those notes day and night non stop for the past week and a half. She was beyond tired.

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked her and she yawned.

"Couldn't sleep." She said as he nodded his head and grunted.

"Have you heard from your brother? I tried calling him yesterday and the day before that and no answer." Dean questioned.

She furrowed her brows and tried to think when was the last time she had talked to Garth. She got nada. "Uh... About a week ago." She looked like she was in deep thought as she stared at the sink, she quickly looked to Dean when he spoke, "Wasn't he supposed to come visit this weekend?"

"I guess... I guess he's just caught up in a case or something." She said quietly.

"So... I've known Garth for years, he never mentioned you. Do you know why?" He blurted out.

She looked up at him with a raised brow, "Getting all down and personal are we?" She smirked. "Well. I'd like to believe he never talked about me because it was easier for him to forget me that way."

"Why would he want to forget his only sister?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Well it used to be three of us..." She sighed and he quickly stiffed realizing he hit a sore spot. "Oh. You guys had another sibling?" He asked and she nodded.

"Her name was Sage... She was a hunter too. We all were. Our dad got us into it when we were kids. He said a demon was after him and that's what got us started on hunting. Eventually found the demon and exorcised it back to hell." She said and took a breath before continuing, "A few years before Sage, he died on a hunt. Nothing we could've done... He was getting older and he shouldn't have gone, but he was too damn stubborn to listen to reason."

"I'm sorry." Dean said. He felt like crap for making her bring all this up, but he had to get to know this kid since they were all roomies now. The more information he could get on her, the better he could protect her and get to know her.

She gave him a soft smile and continued her story, "Well. Uh... Sage and I would go on hunts and Garth kinda hung back and dealt with the research kind've stuff. He just met another hunter, Bobby Singer and he taught him a lot of researching and what not."

_So that's how Garth knew Bobby..._

"We were on a case. Salt and burn, got a little messy but we dealt with it and got the job done. Got back to the motel... The demon my dad exorcised came back. He had me pinned to the wall and I watched him kill my sister."

He watched her as tears filled up in her eyes. Way to go Dean. The kid has enough problems. Sam would definitely throw him the famous bitch face for making this kid cry right now.

"I blacked out. The next thing I knew I hear the heart monitor beeping next to me and I saw my brother standing at the end on my bed. He told me to leave and not come back. He had everything planned out. Got a duffle ready for me with a fake ID. And he left me in the hospital. I was only fourteen."

"I haven't seen him in four years. I came back. He wanted me to go live the apple pie life or whatever. I think he just told himself that. Ever since Sage, he never looked at me the same way. Like as if it was my fault she died. Which I get it. It was I couldn't save her—" Dean quickly cut her off, "Hey. There was nothing you could've done."

"It was supposed to be me, Dean. He was going to kill me and my sister got in the way. She was going to leave the life. She was engaged. She was going to have a baby and start a family. She will never get that chance now because of me. And Garth knows it too." Mac admitted.

"You think your brother blames you?" He questioned.

"If he didn't, then why would he leave me at that hospital?" Mac shrugged. "I get it. When I came back to help he did nothing but apologize to me, I had already forgiven him, I know he feels guilty about it, but everything now...it's different. It just is and I need to accept that and move on to the bigger problems we have at hand."

Dean remembered what Sam told him about the conversation he had with Mac when she had first gotten here. He told him that something must've happened to her in the because of the way she talked about ganking the demons. Well now he knows what happened. Every hunter's story about how they got started is always a dark sob story. Mac's story was just horrible. In a way he and his brother could relate. Both their fathers forced them into the life. Both families had a major loss that changed their lives. Their mom and her sister. Both feeling guilty. It's kinda funny because she was the one who pressed Sam to stop feeling guilty over Kevin and that he should too, but here she is taking the hit for something she had no control over.

"Yeah...Look, I'm sorry for bringing up crap from your past. It's eight-o-clock in the morning and you're already a sobbing mess." Dean stated.

She snorted a laugh as she wiped away her tears with her sleeve, "Don't worry about it. You didn't know. And I'm sorry for making you have a 'chick flick moment' I hear you don't like those." She gave a sad smile.

He grinned, "Sometimes it's good to have a chick flick moment here and there."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Sam said as he walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

This was good. Sam and Dean were starting to work through their issues. Talking about hers actually took some weight off her shoulders she didn't even know she was carrying. Maybe they were good for each other. If Sam and Dean could work through their problems, Mac could too.

* * *

"Wow." Sam stated, shocked at what his brother just informed him in the impala on their way to check out a supposed case. Since Mackenzie was busy translating, they left her and Cas to it. Since Cas was an angel, maybe he could make stuff out that they couldn't.

"Yeah. Tell me about it. The kid looked like she was gonna have a breakdown as soon as she mentioned her sister." Dean responded.

"Dean, that's her family. You said the same demon that got her family started hunting was the one who killed her sister. I think she had a right to breakdown about it." Sam retorted.

"I know. I know. All I'm saying is... We need to focus on the real issue here. She's in danger from every supernatural thing. They're all out for her head, Sam. And you know what else? I'm actually surprised at Garth. I wouldn't think he's the type to abandon his family like that." He said as he sped on the highway. Sam just sighed. Yeah, her life went to the crapper and really went to the crapper when she was thrown into this mess.

"What did she do these past four years then? Since she wasn't hunting with Garth?" Sam asked.

"I didn't get the chance to ask. But by the way she was telling me, she didn't enjoy the so called 'apple pie life' Garth thought she was having." He said.

"We need to find the angel tablet, Dean. There is a way to send the angels back upstairs." Sam spoke. Dean glanced at his brother for a moment then his eyes went back on the road, "I know. But I'm pretty damn positive Metatron probably destroyed them by now. I mean why keep the very thing that can destroy his big ass plan for ruling heaven?"

"Well, he thought there were no more prophets. So why destroy it if no one could actually read it?" Sam questioned.

Dean snorted and shook his head, "Cas told me the other day. He appeared to her in a dream. Told her he was gonna kill her and that he's sorry he has to, but she can't ruin his plans or some crap. If he thought there were no more prophets to read the damn thing before, why keep it anyway?"

Sam just glanced out the window not giving an answer to his brother.

* * *

Castiel was sitting in the library looking through the translations that Mackenzie had written. They really needed this tablet so she can continue translating and maybe they can get some answers that could help them fix all this.

Mackenzie had fallen asleep next to the angel. Her arms crossed and legs were propped up on the table. This stuff has been really tiring and not to mention she was still healing from when she was with Abbadon. She refused to let Cas heal her, she didn't want him wasting energy on her. There were others who needed it more than her.

She winced in her sleep as she tried making herself comfortable. Cas sighed and ignored her requests and went to heal her anyway. He laid two fingers onto her forehead and she quickly relaxed all her muscles. Cas had a small smile on his face as he went back to reading the translations. Mac fell into a peaceful slumber. Which, she thought that she didn't deserve considering the problems they had to face. But everyone's gotta get a good night sleep sometime, right? But since when were they ever to get so lucky?

"Cas!"

**Get ready because next chapter is when all the crazy sets into play. ;) **


	11. Chapter 11 Angel Blade

**Hey guys! So Chapter 11! I love this chapter for so many reasons! There is just so much crap going on! I told you things would get crazy haha! Oh boy you're in for a surprise! And I'm so glad to see that there are people enjoying this story! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I take them all to heart! :) You guys are awesome and because of your awesomeness, you deserve a super awesome kick ass chapter. I hope you guys like it! Thanks again! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 11: Angel Blade**

_A valley._

_She was in a valley._

_"Hello?" Mac called. She looked around wide eyes and took in her surroundings. Where ever she was, it was serene. The birds chirped and a slight wind blew through her long curly brown hair. This place. It felt familiar, like she'd been here before. Then she heard it. Giggling of three young children. She turned around and saw herself, Sage, Garth, and their father. They were running around playing and laughing while their father sat back and watched with a smile on his face. Mac was grateful that their father just let them be kids here and there. Being a hunter, you don't get to do these kinds of things. It was nice to forget for a little while._

_"I remember this..." She said as she watched her past play before her._

_"I would that hope you do." A man said behind her. She quickly spun around to face the stranger._

_"Well, I don't remember you." Mac said sternly eyeing the man up and down. He had short blondish-brown hair and wore jeans, a hoodie with a leather jacket on top. She never seen him before, but the vibes that were radiating off him wasn't the good kind._

_He chuckled, "No, you wouldn't. I'm afraid we haven't met."  
_

_"You-you're an angel?" She said with her eyes wide._

_"That I am." He nodded his head._

_"What do you want?" She questioned. Please for the love of everything, don't let it be him. Don't let it be him._

_"Sorry to disappoint you." He said with a smirk on his face. He had read her mind._

_"Damn it." Mackenzie backed up trying to keep her distance from the angel._

_He began to walk closer to her and she mirrored his steps by walking backwards. She slammed herself into the stump of a tree, her eyes widened with horror as the angel was barely inches away from her face._

_"I have my orders. I'm sorry. I need to lead the angels back to heaven. I need to go back home." He said with a glint of sorrow._

_"Metatron is making you do this?" She questioned. Her voice was shaky. She was scared out of her mind. This angel...was the very angel who killed Kevin. Killed all those innocent people and angels who wanted no part of this war. Hurt Sam and Dean and Cas. Even beat the hell out of Crowley._

_When he didn't answer she barely whispered, "You killed Kevin. You hurt so many people and angels and god knows who else."_

_"I do what I have to." He spoke as he stood straight and stared into Mac's eyes._

_"Don't you see that this is wrong?" Mackenzie cried. "That all of this..." She motioned her hand across the valley, "Is wrong? You want to kill me now? What the hell did I do? What did any of us do to deserve to die?"_

_He slid an angel blade out from his sleeve and raised it above Mackenzie, her eyes wide like saucers, "I am sorry, Mackenzie. But when we meet again, be prepared for your fate. Because you will perish."_

_The angel blade went right through her stomach and a high pitched scream escaped her lips._

_Everything went black._

* * *

"Cas!"

He quickly turned around and saw MacKenzie hunched over the table. One hand holding a tight grip of the ledge of the table and the other hugging her stomach. He smelt it. He smelt blood. It was her blood.

He ran up to her trying to keep her balanced and observe her injury, "What happened?"

She began to breathe heavy and more of her weight was being held by the angel rather than herself. Mac whispered, "I thought they can't hurt you in your dreams?"

"Who? Who hurt you, Mackenzie?" He asked her eyes wide. Whoever it was needed wings to enter her dream. He had already known about Metatron coming to her before. But he couldn't believe that he would actually attack her. _He was a pencil pusher._ He assumed he would send a piss poor follower to do his dirty work, such as Gadreel... Damn.

"Gadre..." She was cut off by her coughing fit and sputtered blood out on herself and Cas. She fell unconscious.

"Mackenzie? Mackenzie!"

There was a loud bang outside the main entrance. Cas knew for a fact it wasn't Sam or Dean. They had the key. Then it clicked. Gadreel knows the location of the bunker. He saw it through Sam's eyes during his time being possessed.

There was a lot of blood coming from her stomach. He carefully lifted her shirt and saw the stab wound. "How the hell-" he was cut off from more banging coming from the entrance of the bunker.

"Castiel! Castiel! I know your in there!" A familiar English accent spoke through the door.

He furrowed his brow. How dare Crowley come anywhere near the bunker. He heard Dean's warning after he had helped Sam, 'the next time I see you—' 'you'll kill me, I know I love you too.'

"That bloody angel is coming you dimwit! Let me in!" He shouted from outside.

Of course. Everything would go to hell when the Winchesters left. It was so peaceful when they were here. They were going stir crazy from being cooped up. They leave and all hell breaks loose.

"Get out of here, Crowley! Get to the Winchesters and warn them!" Cas shouted. No way was he letting the former King of Hell into this bunker.

There was a flap of wings behind him. He slowly turned around and stood at the angel who had let the whole world crumble before time. The angel who let the serpent onto the garden. The angel who ruined it all. "Gadreel."

* * *

"Hello boys."

The impala swerved off the road then quickly got back in the right lane.

"What the hell Crowley? I told you—" Dean yelled as he glanced at the demon through his rearview mirror.

"I know...we didn't end off on exactly good terms. But that girl and your boyfriend have company back at home, squirrel." Crowley replied looking genuinely nervous. _Being somewhat human sucked for him. He had feelings and a conscious. Aw. _

"What are you talking about? How do you know where they are?" Sam asked angrily.

"The damn angel who took you for a joy ride! He's there! He's going to kill that girl! The prophet girl! I heard from demons who are still loyal to me. They are playing double agent so I can get information on Abbadon's whereabouts." He said frantically.

"He can't get in. He doesn't have a key." Dean stated but something in his gut knew that Crowley wasn't lying.

"He got his bloody wings!" Crowley shouted. "You know I want the angels back upstairs just as much as you do! And I want that holy roller _dead!" _He roared.

"Dean?" Sam asked looking very worried and saw complete fear in his brother's face. Not again. This couldn't happen again. Not to her and sure the hell not to Cas.

* * *

"Give me the girl, Castiel." Gadreel said darkly.

"No." Cas hated to admit the fact that he was scared. He hadn't been connected to heaven and he is low on power. Not to mention the grace within in him isn't even his own, he's even weaker than the rest of the angels who walked the earth. But Gadreel... He had his wings back. He can go back home. God, Cas wanted to go back home. There wasn't a way to protect himself and Mackenzie. He was far more powerful. Mac could've helped but this son of a bitch knew to strike her before finishing the job.

"I shall give her a peaceful death." He stated with such a calm tone.

"She is not going to die. You will not lay a finger on her! Do you understand me, Gadreel?!" Cas shouted.

An invisible force had Cas tossed across the room knocking down some shelves. Mackenzie was left defenseless. She couldn't possibly defend herself in that condition. She was barely conscious.

Gadreel stalked towards Mac with the angel blade in hand. Just like in her dream he had raised it above her unmoving body and prepared to murder yet another innocent human being. He questioned if this was the right thing, then he heard Metatron's voice inside his head telling him to complete his task and come back to heaven. If he chose another path to take, he wouldn't clear his name like he so desperately wanted to, and he shall be locked out of heaven like the rest of the angels. Well whoever is left, that is.

"No!" Cas shouted as he was about to bring the blade down on the girl.

The bunker door flew open but no one entered. Both Gadreel and Cas looked up at the empty entrance then back to where Mac was lying motionless on the floor. Except she wasn't there.

**I know again with the slight cliff hanger... But what can I say? I gotta keep you guys interested! Tell me what you think! I love how Cas is so protective of her! :) What do you guys think about Crowley warning them? And what about Gadreel? Oh and also to clarify: yes the bunker is a shield to all the supernatural unless you use the key, BUT, back in season 8, in the finale there was a scene where Cas zapped Dean in and out of the bunker... So I wrote it... If you got wings and know the location, you can flap right in there. Hence the crazy psycho angel in the bunker known as Gadreel, whom I also believe is a dick. Haha. Please follow, favorite and review! Love you guys! :)**

**Lewlou15: thank you so much for reviewing my story! I'm so glad to see that you're enjoying it so far! I'm also happy that you like how Mac is bonding with the boys. I try to keep them in character as much as possible. haha yes! Mac has a sarcastic sense if humor! And hang in there! We will be finding out about Garth soon!;) **


	12. Chapter 12 A New Acquaintance

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 12! I was sitting in my fiction class when I thought of this idea... And honestly it was a lot better than the other path I was going to take! I really do hope you like where I'm going with this. I tend to get writers block A LOT. So if updates come slow I apologize between writing and school, it gets pretty hectic. Well anyway back to the story. Enjoy! Please don't forget to favorite, follow and review! And thank you to the ones who do! Love you all! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 12: A New Acquaintance**

_Where the hell did she go?_ Just a second ago Mackenzie was lying on that floor and now she's gone. Both angels stared in the spot with shock.

"Hey!"

Castiel looks up to where the shout came from and sees Dean. Oh thank god. Cas was pretty sure he was screwed. Dean had an angel blade in his hand and the younger Winchester had came in armed with a blade as well. They were ready for a battle with the angel who had screwed the Winchesters over one too many times. Convinced Dean he was a loyal angel named Ezekiel, tricked him and his brother into letting him possess Sam and heal him, made Dean throw Cas out of the bunker and fend for himself, went against Dean and worked with Metatron; the angel who banished them all from their home, killed Kevin, took Sam as a hostage, and now he was going to harm the young prophet. Nope. They were finished with this asshat.

"You got nerve showing up here." Dean flared with anger. The whole library was trashed. Blood was on the floor and on Cas. This guy went at Castiel? Oh he was so freaking dead. _DEAD_. Gadreel actually looked somewhat surprised and was hesitant with his next move. He didn't kill the prophet girl. In all honesty, he had no idea what the hell happened to her. But Sam, Dean, and Cas wouldn't take that as an answer. How could they trust him?

Gadreel huffed and responded back with a dark voice, "This isn't finished. I will be back and there will be no mercy for any of you. X commands it."

_Who the hell is X?_

Then he was gone. He flew away. Cas wanted to fly away. He wanted his wings. He wanted his grace. He wanted heaven. Yeah, as much as he loved being on earth and being human. Heaven was his true home and no matter how corrupt it was before the angels fell, they would've fixed it and gotten through it. Just like every family does. Cas realized that his angelic family, everyone who he gave a damn about was dead, either killed in the war or died by his own hand. Balthazar, Gabriel... They were all gone. But he had two very important people that kept him going and there they were, right in front of him. Sam and Dean Winchester.

The wise words from Bobby Singer had echoed in his head, _"Family don't end in blood."_

* * *

_Holy crap. Am I dead?_

Mackenzie jumped out of the bed she was lying on and immediately her hands went to her stomach where she had been stabbed. Nothing. Not even a scar. She had different clothes on and saw the bloodstained ones on a chair on the other side of the room. What the freaking hell? She was in what looked like a five star hotel room. How did she even get here? The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in the library after she translated the last of Kevin's notes for Cas to look over. She dreamt of her family... She wished that moment would have never ended... Then she remembered Gadreel. She remembered waking up shouting for Castiel, then she couldn't breathe, choking on her own blood. She heard Gadreel's voice from behind her and Cas. Then... Nothing.

Okay seriously. What. Just. Happened.

"Hello darling." A man with an English accent spoke as he walked out of the shadows.

She jumped backwards and backed up to the headboard of the king size bed she had woken up on. It was really comfortable. Definitely had memory foam. She hated to say it, but the bunker's memory foam beds were way better. Mac looked up at the man and saw his face. Damn another demon. Can she get a break for five freaking minutes please?

"What do you want?" She asked him with slight aggravation in her voice.

"Well you can say thank you for saving your precious little life from the psychotic holy roller." He stated with a smirk and he held up his scotch and took a drink.

Ugh. Great the scotch was Crowley's signature. She never met him face to face because by the time she ended up moving in with the boys at the bunker he was long gone. Wait a second. Did he just say _he_ saved _her_ life? _Don't the demons want me dead? _She thought.

"You saved my life?" She questioned with shock written all over her face.

"Stole the key from moose and squirrel opened the door, waltzed my way inside to get to you and got you out of there. He was going to slaughter you." He said with sadness in his voice. God was it his time of the month or was be being sincere? She never in her life saw a demon act the way he did. OH. He's partially cured. Wow a somewhat nice demon. This is new.

"And... You healed me?" She hesitantly asked. The guy was still a demon and usually to do crap like that... You had to make a deal. Please god, don't let there be a deal.

"No. Afraid I can't. Unless you want to make a deal of course. But, I did have a little help." He said with a smirk as another man walked out of the bathroom with a big grin on his face.

He was short for a guy. Had light blond/brown hair and these amazing gold eyes. Holy crap they looked like pure gold. He crossed his arms and spoke, "Heya, Minnie Mouse, I'm Gabriel."

**Yeah. So this is basically a teaser for what's to come in the next few chapters. Hang in there. I hope you guys like where this is going. Oh and GABRIEL IS BACK BABY. I loved his character when he was on the show and I felt that he should be here. We are gonna find out how his ass got back here and we will get an appearance from Big Bro Garth and what the hell he's been doing. Don't think he's going to be too pleased to find out the near death experience Mac had when the Winchesters promised him his sister's safety. Thanks for reading guys. I'm already working on the next several chapters, just editing them and blah blah blah. I'll update as soon as I can! :) **


	13. Chapter 13 Walking and Talking

**Hey hey hey guys! So here is chapter 13! Hope you like it! Since I've been really busy with school it's kinda hard to write and update, but don't worry! I'm not giving up this story anytime soon! Haha. But I wanted to know if you guys would prefer me to continue writing the chapters at the usual length they are now or I could write super long chapters, but that would mean that I'd be posting less frequently than I usually do... So up to you! Let me know what you guys think! I thank those for your kind reviews, you inspire me to write more. And I thank for those who took the time to read, favorite, and follow this story! It means a lot to me! Well off to chapter 13! Enjoy enjoy enjoy! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 13: Walking and Talking**

_"Heya, Minnie Mouse, I'm Gabriel."_

Her face was contorted with both confusion and fear. Archangels aren't something you want to cross paths with. They were wrathful. She heard about Gabriel and from the stories that were told to her, he was a major dick bag. She sensed that he was full of arrogance, but he meant well. Thank god. She met someone on her side today. Wait a second... _Wasn't Gabriel dead?_

"Uh... Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Mac fumbled her words. She was beyond confused. First off, a crazy ass angel tries to kill her and Cas, then she's rescued by a demon who was the former King of Hell, then only to be healed by the archangel Gabriel. These last twenty-four hours have been all sorts of wacky.

The angel smirked and pulled out a lollipop out of his pocket and threw it into his mouth. He shrugged his shoulders, "Nobody stays dead forever these days."

Mac furrowed her brows. Okay what the freaking hell?

"Gabriel...How are you even alive?" She asked. Mac was now freaked. Was he the dead angel ghost? Is that even possible? No he's not dead she senses his presence and it's not the ghosty presence either. So how the hell did he get...well...not dead?

"Don't know. I was hoping you could tell me, sweetheart. You're the big thing that's got everyone talking lately. Thought you can be the one to give me some answers." Gabriel said. His voice changing from a-hole to... Disappointment? Was he disappointed she didn't know how he even got out?

"Hey! I'm no freaking psychic! I didn't see you pop up out of your grave or whatever. Last time I checked you were dead." Mac said aggravated. Was he honestly mad at her for not knowing all this crap?

"Look." He huffed, "It's alright. I thought you might've been able to give me some answers. I came back when the angels fell. I woke up lying in some fountain in Rome. Usually I'm the one who confused people. Boy, it's weird being on the other end of the joke." Gabriel said.

"A joke? This crap is far from a joke! Your brothers and sisters are dying because of the dick bag upstairs who thinks he's god!" Mac yelled angrily.

"Wait... Who?"

Right. Gabriel doesn't know jack freaking squat. He's only been walking around for a few months now trying to get some answers. He had no clue what the hell happened. He died when Lucy was still prancing around the earth with the horsemen.

"Metatron." She stated with no emotion on her face.

Gabriel furrowed his brows in confusion, "The pencil guy? He worked in the office. Man, he was strange. What the hell is he doing running heaven?"

"He's the one who wrote the tablets. He knew the spell to throw all the angels outta heaven. And that's exactly what he did. He took Castiel's grace and...well... Here we are." Mac said as she motioned her hands around the room.

Gabriel's jaw dropped. Metatron? Really? Out of all the other angels? Him? Freaking come on. But what the hell was his motive. Why did he want the house all to himself. Didn't he love his brothers and sisters? Gabriel doesn't know that he wasn't the only one who left heaven to escape the angels. Metatron did the same when he thought that his siblings would come after him because of all the knowledge he knew about them since he was the one who wrote the tablets. Mac watched Gabriel's expressions change from confusion to hurt to angry, back to hurt, then confusion. Yeah this was really confusing. She got stabbed by crazy angel, a demon gets her out of dodge who happens to be the king of hell himself, only to wake up and meet the dead angel guy. This day was going just swell.

"Look, he bailed out on heaven when the angels were on his ass. Apparently he held up in some old motel in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of Indians. Sam and Dean found him and when they questioned him... Long story short, he still thought the apocalypse was still going on. He had no idea what was happening upstairs. He found Cas and told him that they should be the ones to fix heaven. He failed to mention that his way of fixing heaven was kicking all their angelic asses out." Mac tried to explain.

"Holy crap." Was all he could blurt out. Gabriel was gone for a long time. He needed to process what the hell he missed. And well...he missed a whole lot of crap.

"Yeah..." Mac sighed. "We could use your help on this. Maybe we can even find you some answers." She said sincerely.

He looked up at her with sad eyes and nodded his head. If he was back from the dead... Who else could be walking and talking?

Well... That's a comforting thought.

* * *

It's been a little over twenty-four hours since the whole blow out or whatever you wanna call it with Gadreel and both the Winchesters and Castiel are left with so many unanswered questions.

"She's dead." Dean muttered.

"We don't know that, Dean." Sam replied. Although all directions pointed that she had to be dead. Come on. She got stabbed with a freaking angel blade! How can you even survive with all the blood she lost. The library looked like a slaughter house.

"Cas, you said she vanished?" Dean asked as he ran a hand through his face. He was beyond tired and was upset. He had failed another person. Mac was dead. The angels got to her. How could he let this happen? He was sulking in his own guilt and paid no attention to the angel's response.

"I don't think it was the angels doing, Dean. Gadreel looked just as surprised as myself when we looked down where she was supposedly lying on the floor. She was just... Gone."

"So maybe it wasn't an angel... I mean, the door was open. Anything could've gotten in." Sam stated.

Who else knew about the bunker? Well... Better question. Who knew about the bunker and is still breathing? Himself, Dean, Cas, Charlie, Garth, Mac, (if she was even alive) and Crowl-

"Oh my god!" Sam blurted out.

Dean seemed to snap out of his trance and stared at his younger brother. When Sam didn't continue about his sudden outburst Dean spoke, "What? Did you have a revelation or something? Speak!" he said in somewhat of a sarcastic tone.

Sam only glanced at Cas and saw a worried look on his face as he turned to face the elder Winchester. Sam turned back to his brother and said but one word.

"Crowley."

**Okay! So whatcha thinking right now? Mac's last thought, 'who else could be walking and talking?' ;) I hope you guys like that Gabriel was brought into the story I was hesitant about it at first and thought I'd just have Crowley save her ass. But... I remembered Crowley is still a demon and didn't want Mac or anyone making deals... Yet. Maybe.. We don't know what the future brings!;) Haha. GARTH WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE NEXT CHAPTER. WE WILL FIND OUT WHERE THE HELL HE'S BEEN. But back to Gabriel... I got some things up my sleeve that will hopefully please my lovely readers. He does indeed have a purpose and play a role in Mac's life. But for now... We just gotta wait and see!;) **


	14. Chapter 14 On the Run

**Chapter 14 everyone! I've been trying to write and it's difficult with school and crap. You know? Life. But we had a snow day today so...Haha. But don't worry if you guys like this story I'm not going anywhere! This is one of my longer chapters! Thank you to the ones who follow, favorite, and review my story! You inspire me to write more and more! I love you all! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 14: On the Run**

It's been weeks he hasn't seen or talked to his baby sister. Kinda hard to make contact when your on the run. Yup. Garth was officially running away from monsters, demons, and angels. He couldn't risk going to the bunker and possibly have any supernatural being follow him there. He would lead them to the Winchester home, heaven's #1 most wanted angel, and oh yeah. The last prophet aka his sister.

Maybe he should call. Let them know he's not dead in a ditch somewhere. Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Boy. He does not like what he finds.

Garth walked to a pay phone that was on an empty street. He ditched all his phones because he couldn't risk the demons tracking it. These monsters and all things that were supernatural were getting better with technology. Damn them.

He dialed Mackenzie's number only to have the angel answer the phone. Uh... _Why is Cas answering his sister's phone?_

_"Hello?"_ Cas answered. He sounded stressed and... Nervous?

"Cas! Listen, I can't talk for long." He took a quick breath and asked, "Where's Mac?"

He heard Cas grumble something to someone else,_ "Dean, it is Garth... I don't know where he has been but he said his time for communicating will not be for long... So I suggest you ask him then..."_

The phone was taken out of Castiel's hands and Dean put it on speaker, "Garth! Where the hell have you been, man?" Dean shouted. This guy is constantly on and off radar. He was debating whether or not to put his picture on a milk carton.

How the hell was he gonna tell Garth that his sister was missing _again_. It was only a few moments since Sam's 'revelation' as Dean called it so they barely had time to talk things over and summon Crowley to get some answers.

"I've been running! In case you forgot, Dean, I don't have a home base anymore!" He shouted angrily on the phone. Of course, he had plenty of other locations to hold up in, like the boat house. But after Kevin... He couldn't go in there. It felt wrong not seeing the young man boiling hot dogs and taping post its all over the walls mumbling random things about the tablet, or squirting him with his holy water gun. He knew if he went in there that Kevin Tran would not be there doing those things anymore. Kevin was dead. His friend was dead.

_"Why didn't you come to us!"_ Dean shouted. He was going to continue but was suddenly interrupted by Cas, _"Dean, don't you think it would be wise to tell him about Mackenzie's disappearance?"_

Sam closed his eyes and pinched his nose in frustration. This was going to be the phone call from hell.

"...What!" Garth screamed into the phone. Oh he was beyond pissed. What the hell happened? Wasn't she safe in the bunker? They told him she was safe! Where the hell is his sister. God, he felt like he was doing this all over again.

All three of them flinched at Garth's outburst. It should've been expected, but there's a lot of crap going on so...

Dean sent a death glare to his angel then proceeded to tell him the story, _"Gadreel. The angel who possessed Sam... He came for a visit last night in her dream."_

* * *

After a very heated phone call with the hunter. Dean had convinced Garth to make way towards the bunker. Didn't really matter who knew where they were at this point cause whatever took Mac waltzed...flew...teleported...whatever the hell it did, it got in and got her.

He slammed the phone and glared at Castiel, "What the hell, Cas!?" He shouted angrily.

The angel only tilted his head, not quite understanding why he was angry with him. Even though he was a mortal once, he still didn't get the full concept of how to be a human being. He was made an angel. It was hard for him to be anything else other than that.

"What?" He asked with his brows furrowed.

Sam sighed, taking over for Dean he spoke, "Cas, you can't just blurt crap out on the phone like that. Especially with Garth."

Still confused, "I didn't 'blurt crap out'." He cut himself off in realization of what Sam had meant, "Oh..."

"Oh? Oh! Cas! I just got in trouble by her big brother! I feel like a five year old being yelled at by his parents or something." Dean spat angrily.

Okay. Castiel was now officially lost.

"Okay! Enough. We gotta summon Crowley. We need answers." Sam said trying to break rising tension between his brother and the angel. This crap was getting a bit too much for them to handle.

"Well everybody needs some answers these days..." Crowley appeared pouring his classic brand of whiskey in his glass. He looked up to the boys who were in clear shock. With a smirk, the demon spoke, "You forgot to lock the door."

* * *

"Where is she, Crowley?" Cas snarled. He was pissed. Super pissed.

Still with a smirk smeared on his face, the demon spoke, "She's with an old friend of yours." He looked to the two brothers. Then he looked at Cas, "Like a brother really. She's fine. Should be here soon."

_Brother?_

Damn it, an angel? She was with an angel?

At least she's not dead...

* * *

Back at the hotel Mac and Gabriel were getting ready to head out back to Lebanon to the bunker. They weren't too far away so it would take a couple hours until they would arrive at their destination.

Mac watched the angel grab a few things off the table. He had an unreadable expression on his face. From what she heard about Gabriel, he was supposed to be this big macho smart ass guy. He didn't look like that in the slightest. Her guess was...like the rest of the angels after the fall...he was pretty messed up.

"Winchesters don't like you much, huh?" Mac asked hesitantly trying to make conversation. _Maybe this wasn't the best topic to talk about... _She thought to herself. The angel stopped what he was doing and looked at the young woman before him. _God, she was just a kid._

He blamed his father. If he didn't leave, a lot of this crap wouldn't have gotten so out of hand. He may put on a façade for everyone else, but truth was, he was just as broken as the rest of his siblings that their father, the creator of everything, has left.

So much pain. So much suffering.

Nobody deserved that.

Gabriel realized that Mac was still waiting for an answer, "Yeah. I kinda pulled some crap on them before to try and teach them a certain lesson... Kinda went overboard." He chuckled.

"Something tells me that you're not that same angel now." Mac said quietly.

"Well... I did die. My brother, Lucifer, stabbed me. Kinda changes things don't ya think?"

Mac just sighed not knowing how to explain the vibes that radiated off the angel. Yeah, she's sure he was a dick. 99% of the angels are, but something was different. Maybe it has to do with why he is breathing air again. He was dead. There's gotta be a reason. They needed to find some answers and not die. She was sure if Metatron caught wind that there was an archangel walking the earth and especially talking with her and the others who are against him; Metatron would send out another hit. They can't deal with more crap than they already had at the moment.

"Come on. Car pulled up front we gotta head up to the bunker. I'm sure big bro is on the way by now and I don't want him murdering my friends." Mac said tiredly. It was going to be one long drive.

There were just so many questions...and no answers.

* * *

Talk about _awkward_.

Sam, Dean, Cas, Crowley, and now Garth sat down in the library waiting for the prophet to make her way back. Both the Winchesters avoided Garth's glare towards them. But for whatever reason Cas just stared right back at the skinny hunter. Dean snorted a laugh at one point when Garth said something to Cas that confused the crap out of him, but he quickly stopped when he felt his gaze. Yeah, he was pissed. He was tired of running. He was almost killed several times by demons who wanted to use him as leverage to get Mac. Hell, he even had to kill an angel on his way here.

Since Gadreel's appearance, they all took precautions and put angel sigils to prevent unwanted visitors that may attempt to fly in. They were going to end him. No matter at what cost. He had to freaking go. Too much damage was done.

The sad part of it all was, Gadreel had grown fond of the Winchesters. It has been so long since he even spoke to anyone and he befriended Dean Winchester. Dean had trusted him, allowed him to save his brother's life. He saved his friends lives on more than one occasion. He didn't want to kill Kevin. He liked Kevin. He planned not to go through with it and screw Metatron. It was his fault after all that they couldn't go back home. He was the one who took Castiel's grace for the spell.

No one knew why he did it. He wanted his name cleared. He thought he was doing so when he was helping Dean, but he felt betrayed when he overheard a conversation between him and Kevin talking about a certain sigil that would temporarily block him out of Sam and he would not be in control of the vessel. He realized his name couldn't be cleared here anymore. At least not by Dean Winchester. He couldn't turn down the offer Metatron proposed, clearing his name and going back home to heaven. Except. He had to kill Kevin. Someone who was innocent in all of this. Gotten thrown into the world of the supernatural.

Angels...demons...monsters...

He was a Prophet of The Lord. It wasn't his choice.

Gadreel regretted it. But he had to keep going. He was being hunted now. Just finish the final job he was given and he will be granted a full ride back home. Kill the last prophet. Metatron gave him back his wings but he was limited. Metatron distorted everything God had done. It was different now. He had began to feel this thing...doubt...he wasn't sure this place he flew back to was even heaven anymore.

It was too late to turn back now. Everyone he gained trust from lost it and they will never even know the real reason why he did what he did... Not that they would've believed him anyways.

There was a knock on the bunker door.

Dean walked to go open it and when he did he saw the young prophet with a small smile on her face. He returned it, relieved that she was okay, he looked to the person standing next to her. The guy who had saved her life according to Crowley. _An old friend of theirs?_

_Holy. Freaking. Crap._

"Gabriel... You're alive?" Dean asked wide eyed.

Gabriel just smirked.

No matter what had happened in the past. Gabriel died saving him and his brother from Lucifer. His final act was to stand up to his brother and he died for them. For people. He knew Gabriel was on their side. They had another member on their team. To fight for us. To fight for people.

_People_.

They were being given a fighting chance. And they are gonna fight this war with all intentions of winning.

_Team Free Will._

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Garth is gonna be sticking around for a while! Sorry that there wasn't much conversation, but if you can't tell... He is pissed! Haha. I hope you liked the interactions between Mac and Gabriel so far! There is a lot more to him and her (not in a romantic way) but there is a real reason as to why he's here. I also put in Gadreel's perspective of things. Yeah he was really wrong and everyone wants the guy dead. But I don't want him to die (IF he dies anyway ;)..) and not know his reasons for things. He's still a dick though. LOL. **

**You may think the end of this chapter may be out of character for Dean, but you gotta understand that they are kinda desperate at this point. They need all the help they can get since they are fighting a war against both heaven and hell and their tiny army isn't going to cut it! They'll be at each others throats soon. Haha! **

**Let me know if you guys like where I'm going with this. I don't want to continue if no one likes it. Let me know! :) thanks for reading guys!**

**Also a special thanks to two of my reviewers Lewlou15 and pryde23 for your kind reviews! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! :) **


	15. Chapter 15 Time Flies When the World's

**Hey guys! So freaking chapter 15 is here! I've been putting a lot of ideas together and trying to figure out where I can put them into this story and make it sound right. It's difficult. But hang in there. The chapters are going to be increasingly longer than the other ones from now on because now is when the action really is going to take place. A lot of questions are going to be answered and I'm sure I will be leaving you in suspense with even more questions within the next few chapters. Haha! Again, I wanted to thank those who have been reading since the beginning and have favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! Or even the ones who just started reading! My views have skyrocketed and it makes me very happy to know that people actually like what I'm writing. So for that... Thank you! :) **

**As always. I'm open for any ideas or anything you might like to see in future chapters. So PLEASE don't hesitate to PM me or even write a review of what you'd like to see or if you have any questions. **

**Since Chapter 14, two months have went by and this chapter basically summarizes what has been going on during that time. I attempted to write a chapter out right after 14, but I felt like this would be a better route to take and instead of dragging this story out we can get right to the good stuff. Right?**

**Well... You've waited long enough! Chapter 15 everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 15: Time Flies When the World's Gone Mad**

It's been roughly about two months since Gabriel's reappearance and Mackenzie's reunion with her brother and her new non blood family. Yeah, in such a short time of getting to know Mackenzie Fitzgerald, the Winchesters had grown an attachment to the girl and were glad to have both her and her brother around to help with the situation instead of them dealing with it on their own.

It was nice to have help for once. To have someone else lift some of the weight off their shoulders. They had support. They had a team.

It took some time to get everyone settled in. They had a full house now. Sam, Dean, Cas, Garth, Mac, Gabriel, and even Crowley would come around occasionally.

Garth had refused to leave Mackenzie's side since she got back. They both thought it would be better to stick together from now on and they were just doing that. They were repairing their relationship that had ended off so badly all those years ago. Even though they had forgiven each other when she first came back a few months ago, it's not all that easy to forgive and forget. It takes time and they were working through it and making good progress.

It was too good to be true that Gabriel would be a good little archangel and behave himself. He quickly bounced back to his old ways and messed with the boys. Harmless pranks such as misplacing things purposely that would start an argument between the brothers. He would cause havoc, but it was only to lighten the mood when things got a little too tense.

He didn't really lighten the mood though...

The boys? Well. They are working through their problems. Taking it one day at a time. They had it rough, the both of them. After the whole blow out with Gadreel possessing Sam, they figured it would be better to stick together and work together. But not as brothers but as partners. Sam believed that he couldn't trust Dean anymore. A lot has changed since then. Ever since Mac walked into their lives a lot has changed for both brothers.

That kid had gone through hell and she still walks around with a smile on her face. She brightens everyone's day and puts everyone before herself. They know the story between her and her brother and watched them both repair what they had and are happy now. Sam was finally able to look past it all and forgive Dean and agreed to work on being brothers again.

They had too.

They were brothers.

During their time at the bunker, Crowley had told Dean that there was a weapon that the archangels had used to smite the Knights of Hell and they could find a way to track it down. At least they can have one less problem to deal with if Abbadon was out of the way. He had convinced him to go out on the search for it and instead finds Cain, father of murder. Yeah Cain, the guy who killed his own brother because he was god's favorite. Turns out he wasn't even talking to god! He was talking to Lucifer downstairs. Cain had made a deal to switch places with his brother and train the knights of hell as long as Able can enter heaven. Lucifer agreed if only he was the one to end his brother's life. He did.

Dean also learned that Cain had retired to live a normal life. He had fallen in love with a woman who only ended up being murdered by Abbadon herself. That's why the bitch was still breathing. She had used Colette as a meat suit. Dean had gotten the Mark of Cain, which goes with the first blade. When used together, you can kill the hell bitch.

So... Crowley gave him a bull crap story. Demons lie. But Crowley was supposed to be on their team and Dean vowed that night that after Abbadon was killed and this whole mess was dealt with that he would come for him next. After all the crap the King of Hell put the Winchesters through. No matter how much good he may have done for them. He was still a demonic ass. But he was useful. He got them the blade. They have a fighting chance against the Knight of Hell.

Castiel? Well... It took some time getting used to seeing his long dead brother in the picture again. But it felt good that he wasn't the only angel who wanted to put an end to this anymore. Of course there were many angels who didn't want to be in this war and because of that they died. They didn't pick sides and were murdered for it. His own brothers and sisters were being killed by each other.

Where was God in all of this?

* * *

7:30AM. The alarm goes off in the prophet's room.

It was her turn to make breakfast this morning.

Since they had a full house now. They all decided to take turns doing things around the bunker to make it easier on everyone. Since Gabriel, Cas, and Crowley didn't technically require food, it was just for Sam, Dean, Garth, and herself. She didn't mind cooking though, it was one of her 'normal people' hobbies.

She would do anything to distract herself from thinking back to the strange dreams she's been having. She would have her regular dreams about random things about her past, but one thing is always the same. A man with a scruffy beard always appeared in the background of every single one of her dreams. He had a soft smile on his face. She didn't recognize him, but she felt this odd sensation every time he appeared to her. He never spoke to her, but the next time he appeared in her dream, she was determined to talk to him.

It's been a few nights since he's appeared to her though. For some reason, Mackenzie didn't find that comforting.

As she flipped over the pancakes her brother entered the kitchen with a small smile. He was so happy that they were getting back to being siblings again like they had before Sage.

"Morning." He said tiredly as he went to sit down at the small table.

"Oh, hey. Hope you're hungry." Mac said over her shoulder as she chuckled. She made too much food this morning. Maybe Cas will give it another go. Last time he attempted peanut butter and jelly and said he tasted _molecules_. Didn't sound too appetizing.

"Stuff smells good!" Dean stated as he made his way into the kitchen with his signature robe. He went straight to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup.

"Glad you think so. I made a crap load of food so take as much as you like. Oh. And we need to go food shopping. I don't think we can survive off beer and peanut butter since that's practically all we have left." Mac stated.

Dean put his mug down and glanced at Garth before answering Mac, "Don't worry. I'll have Sam run out and pick up a couple of things for you guys before we head out." He said cautiously.

Sam had found a case a couple states over and said that they should check it out. Possibly a witch. Dean wasn't so much concerned about Mac being mad at their leaving. He was only thinking of her brother's reaction. Since the last time they left them alone, Mac and Cas had almost gotten killed. Garth still was sorta pissed at that and he didn't want to get in the guy's bad side again because they needed to be a team now more than ever.

"You guys caught wind of a case?" She questioned with her back turned as she lifted the pancakes and placed them on plates.

Dean didn't make eye contact with the skinny hunter and only kept his eyes on Mac, "Yeah. We're thinking witch. Making fat people skinny." He said lightly.

Mac chuckled as she put the two plates in front of him and her brother. "Sounds witchy."

"If you guys need help with research...call us." Garth said as he dug in to his breakfast.

Wow. He wasn't mad about them leaving... Okay. Dean will take that.

"Yeah. Yeah... You know we will." Dean replied as he started to eat his own meal.

* * *

"So what's on the agenda today, guys?" Gabriel asked as we all relaxed in the main room.

The Winchesters had left to go on their case and kinda left the rest of them here to do... Well, nothing. They didn't know what to do. Things have been really quiet these past two months. And that's _real_ _comforting_. Everyone is all the sudden playing nice? Yeah, don't think so. They're brewing up something big. They fear that it's going to end blowing up in their faces and they won't be able to stop it.

It's every hunter's anxiety, really.

"Shouldn't we start more research on the locations and whereabouts of Abbadon, Gadreel, or Metatron?" Cas questioned.

"Come on, Cassy! Don't you wanna have a little fun?!" The angel said excitedly.

_What could they possibly do? _

_On another note..._

_Why was Gabriel here? What was the reason that he was brought back amongst the living?_

Those questions raced through her mind as she dozed off in the room full of their new allies.

* * *

_Welcome to Dreamland._

_Mackenzie was walking with one of her best friends that she ever had in her life. He was her world and she knew that she was his. _

_"Come on, Ry..." Mac said laughing, "How could you honestly think that vanilla is better than chocolate?" She questioned him as she licked her chocolate ice cream cone and he snorted in response. "Chocolate is everything!" She yelled with a smile as they walked down the path towards the river. _

_The river was their safe haven. They both felt at peace and safe when they were there. But, only if they were there together. _

_She had met Ryan about a year and a half after the fallout with her brother. Mac went to school and did what she had to do. But outside of school, she was a hunter. She hunted close to her home. Turns out her 'foster parents' were hunters too. They were retired, but still hunters none the less. _

_Ryan knew about the supernatural world. His mom was killed by vampires when he was eight years old. His dad became a hunter after that. He had learned everything from Mac's foster family. Started teaching his son the basics. He had told him that when he was ready he and Mac would take small jobs together._

_They were a team. They were best friends. And they fell in love at sixteen. _

_Mac looked up towards the river and watched the sunset. The way the sun reflected off the river was absolutely beautiful. She was dreaming one of her best memories. The night Ry told her that he loved her. _

_It wasn't just silly teenage love. It was unconditional love. They would die for each other if it came down to it. They stuck together till the very end. _

_There was something different about this dream. Something was off. Mac looked around herself and noticed that everything seemed to be frozen in time. Like someone had just pressed the pause button on TV. _

_Her eyes landed on the same scruffy bearded man who had been appearing in her dreams. She eyed him curiously and walked towards him. He couldn't have been an angel or a demon. She wasn't even sure demons could get into your dreams. She would have to ask Crowley that later... Can't be an angel either. They painted sigils to keep the angel asses out._

_So who the hell was he?_

_As she approached him she asked, "Uh, who are you?" _

_He gave her a friendly smile and responded, "I go by a lot of different names I suppose." _

_Wow. This guy is a straight shooter. She thought to herself. _

_"Why do you keep popping up in my dreams, asshat?" She asked with her brows furrowed. She had to know this guy from somewhere. His energy... It felt...familiar? No. Comfortable. She knew that she was safe with him for a strange reason. _

_"I came to chat, Mackenzie. I have information that would benefit you greatly." He told her, his smile still remained on his face. _

_"Okay... Do tell." She said slowly. Just because she felt comfortable around him doesn't mean he should know that she felt comfortable with him. _

_"Gabriel. He's here to help you. He just doesn't know with what just yet." He said. _

_"Help me? I thought I'm supposed to help him find answers?" _

_The words were just flowing out of her mouth like she had no filter. She felt that she can trust him. NO. One of the top hunter rules 'trust no one!' _

_"This will help you both to get your answers. Gabriel was put back on earth to protect you and teach you what you need to know. You're capable of great power if you learn how to control them, child." He said calmly._

_She hated when people called her a child. _

_"Sorry." He said, reading her mind. Her eyes grew wide. _

_Holy crap. This was awkward. Usually she's the one doing the mind reading or the feeling out vibes crap. Didn't like it so much when it was being done on her. _

_"So... How can I get Gabriel to teach me how to control my powers. I don't think he knows what I'm exactly capable of. Hell, I don't even know and this is me we are talking about!" Mac said frustrated._

_The stranger grabbed her hand and held it in his. _

_"Focus all your energy to our hands. Make a link." He said as he was focusing in on their bond._

_She nodded and put all her energy into what he asked. _

_She felt it._

_The pure power this stranger held. It made her feel...at ease? She felt...at peace? She couldn't describe what she felt, but it was amazing. _

_As he pulled away he smiled at her, "What I just did with you... Do it with Gabriel. It's a bond. He'll know what to do." _

_"O-okay." Mac stuttered. She felt strange without that power running through her body anymore. _

_"Wake up now, Mackenzie. Don't speak of this to anyone just yet." He said as he faded farther away in the brightness of the reflection the sun off the river. It grew brighter and brighter and she heard her name being called back into consciousness._

* * *

"Mac?" Gabriel asked holding her shoulders. "You okay? You looked... Tense."

She jumped up off the chair and realized that her brother and the other angel were nowhere in sight. She looked back at Gabriel and smiled.

"I think I just found us some answers."

She grabbed his hand and started focusing all her energy into his. Like instinct, he did the same. Both their eyes glowed a bright golden color.

They felt each other's power.

_And it was breathtaking._

**Wow! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so far! I hope you guys liked it! I'm putting in a lot into this story and I plan on writing longer chapters like these! There is so much more to Gabriel in this story and his link to Mac. Prepare yourself for a great friendship! Oh and we got a little glimpse of Mac's past while she was away at school. Don't worry in time, we will learn more about the relationship she shared with Ry. And what about this strange guy in her dreams? Let me know whatcha think! **


	16. Chapter 16 Oh Snap

**So here is chapter 16! We get a lot of Mackenzie and Gabriel this chapter! It's a slow beginning to a new profound friendship that the two will share in the future! We also are going to see some other new abilities that Mac holds throughout the next several chapters. Prepare yourselves. Because things are about to get on a whole new level of crazy! Hehehe...**

**I wanted to thank those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story! It means a lot that there are people who enjoy this story and it inspires me more to keep writing! **

**Well... Here we go! Chapter 16 everyone! Enjoy! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 16: Oh Snap**

They stood in that position for a long time. Taking in each other's power. Gabriel had no idea that this girl, Mac held all this power within her. She was just as powerful as he was, if not more. But, something was blocking it, almost like it was being stored away. He couldn't reach all of it. Then he heard a little voice in his head,

_"Help her reach it."_

His eyes went wide. Who the hell was that? But he kept his hand interlocked with Mackenzie's as he continued to listen out to whoever was speaking to him,

_"You're here to protect her, Gabriel. Be the guardian she needs."_

He knew what to do... He had to train her and help her access her power. With power like that...they can stop this war. Together.

Once they both let go of their hands, they stared at each other. The sensation of all the energy that rushed through their bodies. They both didn't want that feeling to end. They felt whole.

Mackenzie's eyes were still a bright golden color and it slowly started to fade away back to her chocolate brown. Gabriel smiled down at her. He was eager to teach her all the tricks he had up his sleeve. He felt like he had a purpose now. He was brought back to protect the last prophet that will ever walk the earth. He liked her. Not in a romantic way though. The relationship that they will share is something that will never be explained. And it wasn't only Gabriel who felt this way, Mac felt the same. And she was just as excited to jump in on the action that was going to take place in the near future.

_They had purpose._

* * *

"So. How did you know how to do that hand thing?" Gabriel asked as they entered the empty room that they used for combat training.

Mac shook her head. She was quite confused herself on how she knew how to do that. She remembered the guy from her dream, but she wasn't gonna say anything to Gabriel about him. _Come on? A creepy man with a beard came into my dreams and told me to do it. Yeah, where's the padded room?_ She thought to herself.

"Good question." She paused trying to come up with an excuse for her actions, "It was like I acted on instinct. Kinda like what I did with that demon back when I was having a sleepover at Queen Demon Bitch's place." Mac said. _Okay so not a total lie. It did feel natural._

"Well... I felt the power you got, Kenz. You got the juice to nuke just about anything." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"Awesome. One problem though, I have no idea how to even use it. The only times I used whatever abilities I have going on was, getting vibes, seeing a demons true form and of course angels too, smiting demons, and reading the tablet notes Kevin left."

"Well that's quite a lot of things you got going on there." Gabriel chuckled. "Don't worry, Mac. We are gonna figure this stuff out. I promise you."

She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

* * *

Seven hours of training later. A very frustrated prophet and tired angel were still in the combat room and only had discovered one little trick that Mac can do so far.

"Really?" Mac asked slightly annoyed. "All this time and energy and all I can do is this?" She snapped her fingers and a little flicker of fire appeared above her thumb. "I feel like the fire guy from the Fantastic Four! What the hell can I do with this?" She asked the angel who smirked at her last statement.

Castiel had walked into the combat room where his brother was training the young prophet on how to use and control her new profound abilities that were withheld inside her. His eyes had gone wide when he saw that she was capable of creating holy fire with just the snap of her fingers.

"You can create holy fire?" He asked, his eyes still wide like saucers.

Mackenzie turned to look back at the angel who just entered the room with shock written across her face, "Holy fire?"

Gabriel smirked. He was proud that they had at least gotten one of her abilities under control. It may seem like a useless trick, but if they needed it to trap an angel. They had it in a snap of her fingers. Literally.

"You mean...this?" Mackenzie said as she snapped her fingers and stared into the small flame, "is holy fire? I can make holy fire?" She said surprised.

"Yes. It appears to be so." Castiel said as he stared at the flame that had just been cause with the snap of her fingers.

This was crazy.

"What are the other abilities you are capable of?" Cas asked her. He watched Gabriel's smirk fall from his lips into a thin line. Boy, he shouldn't have asked that right now.

"Nothing!" Mac shouted clearly frustrated. "Seven and half hours in here and I learn I can be a human lighter! Looks like I can go on salt and burns with the boys and not have to waste money on matches and lighters since we got one here for free!" She muttered as she kept snapping her fingers making the flames reappear and disappear.

Cas sighed. He understood why she was upset. This was a lot to take in. Gabriel had told him earlier about the bond that him and Mackenzie share. He also told him of the strange voice that told him that he was her guardian. The energy that rushed through him before when they had linked their hands only proved it to be more true.

But why did Mackenzie need a guardian? Why Gabriel?

"Hey Mac, look, it's okay. It's alright." Gabriel tried to calm her down, "We just gotta take this one day at a time. I wasn't expecting to figure you out in a couple of hours. It's gonna take time."

Mackenzie sighed and nodded her head at the angel.

"Sorry I snapped guys...this crap...is a lot to take in." She laughed uneasily. "You're right though. I shouldn't expect this to come to me all at once."

One day at a time.

* * *

She walked into the library where her brother was researching to help find a way to kill the monster that Sam and Dean were hunting this week.

Garth looked up and sees his tired sister staring back at him. He smile slowly fades away and his face is now filled with concern, "Hey..."

"Hi." Mac said quietly as she took a seat across from her brother.

"What's going on, Kenz?" He asked seriously.

"Well... I trained with Gabriel. Tried to figure out my power crap." She responded as she leaned in towards the table and took some of the papers her brother had been reading. Werewolves gone friendly? She looked at her brother with an eyebrow raised and grunted. He laughed slightly at her reaction to what he found.

Yeah, it did sound strange. But Dean had called earlier and told him about the silver bullet that each of them wore. Sounded like a cult kinda thing, so he told him that he'd look into it.

"So...how did training go?" He asked hesitantly.

She snapped her fingers infront of Garth and watched his eyes grow wide at the sight of the flame that flickered above her thumb. "This." She stared at the flame for a moment before she continued, "is the big new power I learned how to use today."

"What...how?" He stuttered. _How the hell can she make freaking fire?_

"Holy fire, bro. Holy fire. So not only can I be a major pain in the ass to angels, but I can also be a human matchbox." She laughed at her own joke.

"Okay..." Garth said still with wide eyes. His sister's powers just keep getting weirder and weirder.

"Maybe I'll be the ghost whisper next." Mac smirked and her brother laughed.

"That...maybe useful someday. You can persuade the ghosts to go beyond!" He chuckled.

"Yeah. Cause I'm sure they'll listen to me! Sorry you had such a horrible death and all and I still don't get why you wanna go kill everyone and everything, but you gotta move on." Mac said sarcastically.

"You're a natural." Garth smirked.

Just as Mac was going to make another sarcastic remark, her phone rang.

She furrowed her brows and answered, "Dean?"

"Mac! Where's your brother? I figured it out! They want to take over!" Dean shouted into the phone.

"Woah. Hold the phone. The werewolves wanna take over the world?" She questioned.

"Put Garth on! I can't get a hold of Sammy!" He demanded. Mac did as he said and passed the phone to her brother as he talked to Dean and shuffled through his piles of papers that were spread across the table.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm on my way!" Garth said as he hung up in a hurry.

"What? You're leaving?!" Mac yelled as her brother was running out the door.

"Sam is in trouble. I don't think Dean can handle this on his own." Garth responded as he closed the bunker door.

"Great..." Mac said sarcastically. She sighed as she sat back down in her chair feeling the exhaustion take over.

* * *

_She did not want to dream of this._

_This was a nightmare._

_The night she came home and found her foster family dead. _

_She stood outside her old home as she watched her dream-self walk inside. She flinched as she heard herself scream bloody murder. _

_It was a night she wished she could forget._

_Mackenzie felt someone's gaze on her, she quickly turned around and saw the same man who appeared in her dreams and told her about Gabriel. _

_Seriously. Who is this guy? _

_"You know, growing up, I was taught not to talk to strangers... Stranger danger..." Mac commented to the man who only smirked. _

_His smirk quickly fell as he saw the scene play out before him. They watched Dream-Mac run out of the house a total wreck in tears. _

_"I'm sorry this happened to you." He said sadly. _

_Mac only nodded her head in response._

_Changing the topic, going back to what he originally came here to ask, "So. How was training today with Gabriel?"_

_She snapped her head back and looked at the stranger with furrowed brows, "Who are you..." _

_He only smiled and responded, "One day..." He looked up at the night sky that were filled with stars. He continued, "You'll have the answers to everything." _

_Mac huffed at his response. He pulled his attention off the stars and looked at the young woman, "Don't give up. It all seems impossible now, but the tiniest of tricks will be your enemies' downfall." _

_With that, he faded away into the darkness._

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter! All of this is leading up to something big, but you need the small details first in order to get how this story plays out! Also I kinda flipped the werewolf episode and the supposed witch episodes... It just seemed better off well since, you know...my story is very different from the actual storyline on the tele. Haha What do you think of Mackenzie's new trick of snapping holy fire? And what about this stranger? Any ideas? If you guys have any ideas such as new abilities Mac can do in future chapters please feel free to PM me or write it in one of your reviews! Thanks so much for reading guys!**

**I wanted to thank two of my reviewers pryde23 and MadLadyFenolo for your kind reviews! Glad you are enjoying the story and that Gabriel is now caught up into all of this!:) was hesitant about adding him to the story but I'm glad I made the choice in doing so! Thanks again! :) **


	17. Chapter 17 My Prophet Power Juju

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 17! I can't believe I've written seventeen chapters of this story already! And it's only just the beginning haha! I'm separating this chapter into two parts and the second half of this chapter should be up very soon! I go on winter break at the end of the week so... More time to write! It's been hectic with school. Having exams up the ass. Real pain. But, I look forward to reading your reviews! I thank the ones who take the time to review and send PMs to me telling me how much they enjoy my story! It means a lot to me! Keep an eye out for this chapter when your reading. It kinda seems boring, but there are little hints about what's to come... Hehehe ;) **

**Chapter 17: My Prophet Power Juju**

**_Part One_**

"Damn it, Gabriel! Fix this. Now!" Dean roared from his bedroom.

Mac groaned in frustration. This wasn't unusual. Gabriel needed entertainment and if he wasn't training her, Sam and Dean were it.

"What now?" Sam walked towards his brother's room stopping outside his door. Mackenzie was only a few doors down and she watched Sam's eyes grow wide. "Dean..." He whispered.

_What the hell did he do?_

Mac was too curious to ignore this particular prank. Usually Sam would give a little chuckle if the joke wasn't on him, but even the younger Winchester looked baffled. The prophet walked tiredly to where Dean was.

"What's goin' on?" Mac asked as she approached Sam.

"No! No! No! Don't let her in here, Sam!" Dean shouted from inside his room hearing Mackenzie's voice. Sam blocked Mac's path and she couldn't make out who was inside. She only saw long slim legs...legs that belong to a woman.

"Is that a stripper?" Mac asked with her eyes wide, the same expression that was painted on Sam's face. Although, after Mac's accusation, she caught his lips twitching trying to hide a smile that was spreading across his face in amusement.

"I am not a stripper!" Dean shouts.

_Oh my god._

Gabriel gave Dean lady parts.

Just as the moment couldn't get anymore awkward, Garth strolls down the hallway and since he's clearly taller than Mac he got a _much better view_ of who was behind Sam. His eyes widened at the sight before him, "Oh my god! Dean!"

Mind you... this is all happening at like 4AM on a Tuesday morning.

Mac slowly walked away from the door and headed towards the main room. She was mortified, imagine what Dean was feeling at the moment... Gabriel was sitting on the armrest of the small couch they had with a mischievous smirk on his face. Mac gave him a tired smile and they both looked back into the direction where Dean was shouting threats to the archangel is he didn't give him his 'manliness' back. Mac snorted and pushed Gabriel into the narrow hallway to handle the situation he caused.

She shook her head as she plopped herself on the chair ready for yet another day of training her powers.

* * *

"He's lucky he's training you, Mac. 'Cause if he wasn't I might've killed the dickbag by now." Dean muttered in the kitchen as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

She smirked at his statement and Sam asked, "How is training with Gabriel anyway?" He paused for a moment trying to rephrase he previous question, "Like...what can you do?"

Mac quickly perked up realizing they weren't here to see her new 'zippo trick' as she called it. She looks at the boys and says, "Oh you know..." She snapped her fingers and watched the brothers eyes grow wide. Dean had milk dripping down his chin from his mouth going agape from what he was witnessing, clearly forgetting the food that was in his mouth.

"What the-" Sam attempts to ask what the hell she was even doing, but Mac already beats him to it and answers his unasked question, "It's holy fire. I can make holy fire." She said dully. She didn't think it was such a great trick. She felt that a magician that attended children's birthday parties does acts like that. You know, pull a bunny out of a hat, pull a quarter out of your ear, make fire with the snap of your fingers...

She didn't know where she was going with this...

"Holy fire?" Dean repeated what she said, making sure he heard right.

"Yeah." Mac sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"That's all he taught you?" Sam questioned.

She ran a hand through her hair and looked up at the brothers with tired eyes. It's a quarter to five in the morning. Dean was a manlady not twenty minutes ago.

"It's hard to figure out how to use powers you didn't even know you had..." She paused for a minute taking in a breath before she continued, "I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do with this crap?" She snapped her fingers, making the small flame appear above her thumb.

"Yeah...these powers are getting weirder and freakier every time you get a new one." Dean added. Earning a glare from his younger brother. _Seriously Dean? The kid is freaked and you're basically saying she's a freak?_

"Tell me about it." Mac huffed. She really wanted to tell them about the homeless looking guy that kept dream walking with her during the wee hours of the night. She had no clue who he even was. But, so far, everything he said checks out. Gabriel was put back on earth to protect and train Mac for this war zone they were now living in. But who sent out the order? Who got his heart pumping?

She wasnt the only one asking herself those questions... Everyone in the bunker had the same thoughts running through their minds.

* * *

Mac couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt off in the bunker that afternoon. Usually weird crap happened in the bunker, well, what can you say? You have the vessels of Michael and Lucifer, a fallen angel that is wanted by every angel roaming the earth, a supposedly dead archangel who was put here for some unknown reason, the King of Hell would pop in occasionally, a very clumsy hunter, and the last prophet ever all under one roof. Can't get any weirder than that? But Mac knew something didn't feel right. Maybe it was her _prophet power juju_ tingling.

She had come up with that saying since she first found out she was even a prophet. Mac said that it kinda popped in her head and the word 'juju' made her laugh so she stuck with it.

Even just thinking about the word 'juju' makes her chuckle.

"Meditation?" Mac asked the two angels standing before her in the same room where they had practiced getting her powers under control.

"I believe it would be best to release all the tension from your body so you will be able to have less difficulty accessing your abilities." Cas stated.

"How am I supposed to do that, Cas?" Mac sighed. She was beyond tired and stressed.

"You need to let it all go." Gabriel said slowly with sarcasm dripping through his words.

She huffed in frustration, "You're not helping, Gabriel."

He muttered a quiet apology and let his little brother take over and teach Mackenzie how to get in the wanted state.

"Okay, Mackenzie. Now just shut your eyes and relax all your muscles as much as you can, alright?" Cas said in a low calm voice. He couldn't be shouting demands even though he was really losing his patience because of Gabriel' childish tactics. He knew Mac was getting annoyed too, but the asshat refused to leave.

"Yeah." Mac said barely loud enough for him to hear her, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sighed, closed her eyes and relaxed her whole body. Letting the silence take over the room. It almost felt like she was falling asleep, she felt herself not moving and her breathing even, but when she opened her eyes she was staring directly back at her meditated self.

"What the hell?" She asked with wide eyes as she looked to the angels standing by the entrance of the room. By the looks of it, they had no idea she was even standing there.

"God, it's like looking in a funhouse mirror." She muttered as she walked out of the room wandering around the bunker. She heard a swift noise, almost sounding like a strong breeze you would hear outside on a fall day. She quickly spun herself around trying to look for anything out of place.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now?" Mac asked herself. She huffed and made her way down one of the long hallways of her so called home.

* * *

"So why meditating, Cas?" Gabriel asked once he was sure she wasn't with them anymore. He hadn't seen her leave the room but the atmosphere changed slightly when she went into her state.

Castiel glanced at his brother before turning his gaze back to the wall ahead of him, ignoring his brother.

Seeing this, Gabriel continued, "Shouldn't we be teaching her how to fight? How to beat demons and angels since we are the only two that doesn't want her dead?" He questioned.

"One step at a time. We don't even know how much shed capable yet. Let alone the holy fire she can create clearly scared her. I don't think we should rush it. Mackenzie can end up hurting herself or one of us. And if one of us are out for the count, who is going to fight in this war?" Cas said as he turned to look at his brother.

"It's just... The angels want you dead too. I'm supposed to be dead!" Gabriel laughed. He quieted down as a serious question pondered in his thoughts, "Cas?"

"Yes?"

Cas took notice of Gabriel's sudden change of his voice. He almost sounded... Nervous? He was hesitating to ask him whatever was on his mind.

"Do you think...maybe dad brought me back?" He asked quietly while the emotions were running wild through his mind.

"I think..." Cas started but paused. In all honesty, Cas believed their father had left. He had done his last deed by bringing him back when Lucifer had killed him. Maybe he even saved him again when the whole leviathan fiasco occurred. They still didn't have an answer on how he survived that. But after this...the angels falling...the war on earth? If God was alive, then where the hell is he? Clearly he's not running heaven, his children destroyed that and now they are destroying the earth; another place he can call home that his father has created.

"If our father is alive somewhere...he doesn't care what happens to us or anyone else for that matter." He said sadly as he looked at his older brother who only nodded his head silently agreeing with his theory.

It was true. If God was alive, why isn't he trying to help put heaven back together and save his greatest creation: earth. With the human beings who walk on it.

**Part two of this chapter will be coming soon! Let me know if you enjoy reading some of the havoc Gabriel causes around the bunker. I really did enjoy writing him messing with the boys haha! There is much more to come! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! PM me if you have any ideas or what you would like to see in future chapters! -M**


	18. Chapter 18 Juju Senses Are Tingling

**Hey guys! Well here is part two! I apologize if the story is going a little slow right now. It's just hard to write an action packed chapter when I've been busy with school. But I don't wanna leave you guys hanging. When break comes I promise you guys some crazy awesome chapters! Only the best for my awesome readers! Thanks to everyone who's been reading my story from the beginning and to those who started to read this story! I also wanted to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! You guys are great and it makes my day reading your lovely reviews and PMs. **

**Theres an idea that crossed my mind and it would make a great part of the story. So, I'm going to get started on writing it and we can see where it takes us! I hope you enjoy it and as always I love to know what you guys think! So please don't hesitate to write a review on your thoughts or ideas of what you would like to see in the future! **

**Thanks guys! Love you all! -M**

**Chapter 18: Juju Senses Are Tingling**

_**Part Two**_

"Okay. Who's there?" Mac shouted in the library. There were weird things happening on her side of the plane and she had absolutely no idea what.

"Mackenzie." Someone said in a whisper.

She spun around hearing someone call for her. Okay. This was getting freaky. She didn't know how defend herself here. Something was wrong, very wrong. And she just walked into this blind.

"Damn it." She muttered as she took in her surroundings.

* * *

It's been about two hours since Mac went into her trance. Cas and Gabriel were starting to get a little worried when she wasn't coming out of it.

"Is this taking too long?" Gabriel asked nervously.

"Yes. She should've woken up within ten minutes of being in that state. I don't even think we can stay on that plane more than that." Cas replied just as worried as his brother. They were both not strong enough to go in and find her. That's a lot of energy to waste and they would only go in as a last resort. Maybe it's time to head to their last resort.

"Cas, maybe she's in trouble." Gabriel said with his eyes not leaving the girl.

"We don't know what's there. Well, nothing should be there. No supernatural creature could enter this bunker." Cas said matter-of-factly.

"Bro, we're here, even Crowley is here half the time. Which, I still don't get by the way." He said getting sidetracked.

"I don't accept his admittance here. He isn't trustworthy." Cas said with anger seeping through his voice, although it wasn't directed to his brother. It was directed to the demon who strolled into their training room.

"Come on Cas, you can trust good ol' Crowley." Crowley stated.

"Well, there's one thing we agree on" Gabriel said to his brother with a smirk. Crowley couldn't and shouldn't be trusted.

* * *

Mackenzie was heading back to where her body was with Cas and Gabriel. No way in hell was she going to do this crap again. It was plain creepy. At one point she didn't seem to be in the bunker anymore, instead she was strolling down memory lane. Memories that she didn't want to resurface for obvious reasons; they weren't good memories.

A lot of them was watching Sage die. She still never forgave herself for her death. She wouldn't until the day she died. She wouldn't forgive herself for Ry's death, or her foster family's deaths. They were all on her. They all died...because of her.

"I gotta get out of this hell hole." She muttered as she quickened her pace back to the training room.

"Mackenzie!" A voice shouted behind her. She knew that voice.

She slowly turned around to see that her assumption was correct. She swallowed before speaking,

"Ry..."

"What are you doing, Kenz?" He asked her with worry in his voice.

"Sh-shouldn't I be askin' you t-that?" She stuttered out. She didn't want to do this again.

Then his face contorted to something completely different. All the worry and sadness disappeared and was replaced with anger and hatred.

"You let me die. Let us all die. Slaughtered like animals. All because of you." He said with both anger and disappointment dipping through his voice.

Tears were already falling freely down her face. She already blamed herself for what happened to them. The guilt was hit ten times more hearing it from him.

"I'm sorry!" She cried in a whisper. "You'll never know how sorry..."

"You're right I'll never know...because I'm dead! Dead!" He shouted making her flinch.

_Wasn't this supposed to be relaxing time? Not being tormented by her dead boyfriend? _

_Damn it Cas!_

_Well, looks like we are going with being tormented..._

"You're a selfish bitch, you know that? You should've offed yourself after your brother left. He left because he knew you were more trouble than your worth." He said. His voice was terrifying. She knew when she got out of this that she wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon.

"Everyone. Everyone!...you laid your pretty little eyes on...dies!" He shouted. "You are like death, one look and they're gone. Bravo." He said as he clapped his hands.

She lets out a sob. Out of all people it had to be him. He was the one who kept her going after Sage, without him...she doesn't know where'd she be today.

_Oh yeah, in this mess._

"Now the fate of the world lies in your hands...they picked you. The world must be really going into the crapper if they are turning to someone like you." Ryan said.

He started approaching her and she mirrored his steps by going backwards. He goes to pounce at her and Mackenzie quickly dodges out of the way and darts to her body. She was gonna kick Cas in his angelic balls for telling her to do this.

She ran to the room and saw Crowley, Cas, and Gabriel standing by Mac's body with concern.

"What's wrong with her?" Crowley asks.

"She went to another plane. We can't reach her. She's been out too long."

"Hey, jackass! I'm right here!" Mac shouted at Castiel. He didn't even seem to realize she was standing in front of him. She huffed and was cut off from her thoughts when she heard someone talking.

"You think you're gonna save them, Kenz?" Ry strolled in with an evil smirk on his face.

She backed away trying to keep her distance from him. She knew it wasn't actually him, but what he's saying to her was killing her. Because she believed it.

"They're all gonna die. Because you won't be able to save them." He said with pity, "You're going to be all alone. Again."

"Stop." Mac shouted at him.

He froze in his place for a moment as if her words had affected him. She was gaining control.

"Stop." She repeated, except her voice was determined.

Gabriel kneeled down to Mackenzie's unmoving body and held her shoulders, "Come on, Minnie Mouse. Come back to us." He said quietly. The look on his face was like a little puppy. He looked so vulnerable, almost as if he was a child and someone stole his lollipop.

She thought back to the other day when she actually took his lollipop out of his hand and threw it on the floor. A smirk appeared on her face thinking of the memory.

She felt herself being pulled towards her body and gaining consciousness. But then she heard the slight whisper of Ry saying, "You can't save them..."

She jumped arms flailing out and Gabriel jumped back in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to do that.

"Woah! Hey, Mac! Look you're okay!" Gabriel said eyes wide as he was still kneeling down to keep at eye level with her.

Tears rolled down her face as she jumped into his arms and let herself break. At this point, she didn't give a rats ass for being weak. She just strolled down memory lane from hell. Could you blame her?

Gabriel looked at Cas with a worried look. Cas and Crowley both kept their eyes trained on Mac.

_What did she see that caused this? _Cas wondered.

Crowley looked as if he felt sorry for her. His emotions were taking over and he couldn't even hide it anymore. He was losing his bearings with his demon side and humanity was taking over. He didn't like it one bit.

Gabriel held on to Mac. Mac was holding him as if he was her lifeline.

"It's okay, Minnie Mouse. It's gonna be okay." He whispered in her ear.

Mac heard what Ryan said...and deep down, she believed it.

_No Gabriel, it's not going to be okay._

**So. We got another glimpse of what happened in Mackenzie's past and clearly how she feels about it. She puts on a good façade, but she's really falling apart on the inside and who's going to help her pick up the pieces? Don't worry! We will slowly find out what exactly went down those four years of her so called apple pie life. In the meantime hang in there! Thanks for reading! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Hunting What?

**Hey guys! Hope everything is all good and well! Here is Chapter 19! We get another little moment with Sam and Mac too! You can clearly see what shape Mac is in at the moment. It's a lot to take in knowing you're the last prophet and one of the last hopes to help save the world! So she's going through a bit of a rough patch. Anyways, I haven't gotten any reviews lately and I'm hoping you're still enjoying this story! I will be posting a lot more since I'm currently on break and I really do apologize if the story seems to be a bit slow. But, in order to get to the good stuff you need to know this! Haha. Well thank you so much for reading and please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I wanna hear what you guys think! :) **

**Chapter 19: Hunting What?**

The nightmares were just plain horrible. She was lucky if she was getting three hours of sleep every night. Going to where ever she went when she 'meditated' had screwed her over royally.

Cas felt guilty because he was the one who sent her there, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't be in this mess. Literally. The angels would've never fell, Kevin would be alive, and she would just be a regular hunter. But a small part of him was happy about the way things turned out, if this didn't happen he would've never met Mackenzie and he considered her a friend.

He would've never gotten to see his brother again. Because he died and was brought back for some mysterious reason, apparently to help Mac, but they still had no idea who could've resurrected him.

Garth was constantly pushing Mac to talk about what happened. She eventually went mute on him and just stopped speaking completely unless it was to talk about something else. She didn't want to tell him that they were all going to die. She wasn't giving up, but deep down she felt her worst fears coming to life. How can someone help her with that?

A lot of the time she would go sit up on the roof of the bunker. They were still protected with all the sigils so it was safe for her to be there. As usual, Garth tried pressing Mac to talk and she had gotten up and left. She went to her 'peace zone'.

Taking in the winter breeze and the sun rays was refreshing. She would feel the tension lesson and she could breathe. They had put off training for a little while since she was clearly in no shape to do so.

Sam and Dean went on their usual hunts of the week and Mac remembered back to when things were just that simple where she and Sage would go and so a simple salt and burn or kill a wendigo. She wanted that back.

But this is your life now, Mac... Suck it up.

She heard the door to the roof open and she sighed and closed her eyes thinking it was her brother trying to take another crack at this whole psychologist bit. It was getting really annoying, she'll talk when she's ready.

"Hey." Sam approached her cautiously.

"Hey... I didn't know you guys got back already? How was your hunt?" She asked with a small smile.

He returned the smile and quickly looked over her features, her eyes had dark bags underneath them and she just looked plain exhausted.

"Eh. Turned out to be nothin'." Sam said. He turned his gaze to the horizon, the sun was going to set soon and the scene in front of them was definitely a postcard picture.

"Wow. That's surprising." Mac said furrowing her brows. The last few hunts they have been on had been nothing too. _Where the hell are all the monsters these days?_

"It's strange, right?" Sam asked. "Something must be going on..."

"You think it's got to do with this war?" Mac looked at Sam with sad eyes.

He sighed, "I don't know what else it would be other than this war."

"The angels have been quiet...and so have the demons." Mac said in realization, "that can't be good."

"No, it's definitely not."

Sam looked down at the young woman. Cas had told him and his brother what happened during training the other day. He said he never saw someone so scared before. She clearly hasn't slept since then. Sam knew that her brother pushing her wouldn't help the fact either. He sighed before speaking, "I heard that your taking a break from training For a while."

"Guess Cas told you, huh?" She looked up at him. He nodded his head before turning back to the horizon.

"Hang in there, Mac." Sam said. _Holy crap. He didn't push her to talk?_

"You're not gonna ask why?" Mackenzie's brows furrowed.

"I get you don't want to talk about it. Believe me I've been there and so has my brother. But, from one thing that I know we both learned is bottling things up isn't the answer. You'll talk when you're ready."

_Wow. Should I tell him or..._

"Cas had me go into a meditative state." She started. He looked back at her with surprise on his face. She was going to tell _him_ about it?

"Except, it was like walking down memory lane. Stuff I didn't really want to remember, you know? Dealing with that was fine though." Mac said still not making eye contact. She kept her eyes on the sunset.

"So what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" He asked. He didn't want to push too much considering she was basically opening up to him.

"Well...uh... I kind've ran into someone. It wasn't a memory and at that point I was already back in the bunker so to speak. I know it wasn't real, but the things he said..." Mac whispered, already holding her tears back.

"Did you know him?"

"Mhmm. Just uh...don't tell Garth this because he feels guilty enough as is, after my sister died. I was still to young to be on my own. Garth left. And they threw my ass in foster care. Turns out my foster parents were hunters." She said with a slight smile.

"Really?" Sam asked eyes wide.

"Yeah. Retired, but they were hunters. They wanted a kid. Jamie, my stepmom got hurt on a hunt when she was young and she couldn't have kids. Her and Bill wanted a kid and they got me."

"Wow." He was shocked that hunters would even quit. Usually, you die if you wanted to quit. But apparently, there were hunters who did get out of the life.

"They put me in school and whatnot. Still wanted me to get an education. I wanted to get one too. They told me that I could stay out of the life. Go to college. Get a nice house with a great career. Marry somebody. They opened a door for me that I would've never thought was possible. And then I met Ryan." She continued.

"His dad was a hunter too. His mom got killed by vampires when he was a kid. Jamie and Bill were the ones who taught him everything about the supernatural. Ryan and I went to school together and after school we hunted together. He was my best friend. I never had that before. Bout a year before I came back to see Garth, that demon came back for me. Only it got to them first. He killed everyone. And I walked home that night and..."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed. He already knew the end to the story. _They all died._

"I'm sorry."

She nodded her head, "It's my fault they died. I've lost everything to that damn demon. I saw Ry and he told me that all because of me, that he and my family died. I couldn't save Sage, I couldn't save Jamie or Bill, and I couldn't save him. Now I have this job to help save the world. If I can't save a couple of people how the hell am I gonna do this?" She cried out.

Well Sam wasn't expecting this one.

"You can't give up, Mac."

She looked up at him and nodded her head. She wasn't giving up. She just needed confidence in herself. She needed someone to believe in her.

"I'm not." She whispered.

"Good. Because whatever you saw back there, it wasn't real. You know what Cas said to me? It's all in your mind. You were exploring your conscious. You feel guilty for what happened and that's why you saw what you saw. Trust someone that's talking from experience, I understand the way you feel. There was a time where I thought I couldn't save anyone. I felt that everyone around me dies..."

"And yet, you managed to stop Lucifer yourself." Mac whispered as she looked up at him.

"It was something I thought I would've never been able to do. But, you have people to support you and to help get you through it." Sam said.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Sam."

He returned the smile and they both walked inside.

The only thing that both Mackenzie and Sam were unaware of was that Garth was standing in the shadows listening in on their conversation.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Dean was sitting at the table with his laptop opened trying to find a case, any case. Both he and Sam were getting frustrated that there's simply nothing to hunt. _What the hell is going on? _

Cas interrupted his thoughts and Dean looked at his angelic friend.

"You hear anything on angel radio, Cas?" Dean asked tiredly.

"No. Silence."

"Well, that's great." He said sarcastically.

"The angels must be planning something massive." Cas stated.

"Ya think, genius?" Sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"You don't have to be mean." Cas said as he sat down at the table. They both looked up at Mackenzie who spoke up as she entered the library from one of the halls.

"You're right, it's calm before the storm. Whatever it is...it can't be good."

"And...uh... You got nothing either right?" Dean asked hesitantly as he pointed a finger to his head indicating if she knew anything from her powers.

She sighed and shook her head, "Nothing. I got my feelers out but everything just seemed to stop. Monsters, demons, angels...it's too quiet."

"I need a hunt, now. I'm going stir crazy!" Dean said loudly.

"Imagine how I feel." Mac huffed, "I haven't hunted in a long time."

"Sometimes I forget that you used to be a hunter. And yeah since you were with Garth as a kid, right?" Dean asked.

"Uh-" Mac started but got cut off by Garth walking in the library and spoke, "Think I got a lead on the angels. Bartholomew people."

Dean took a quick glance at Mackenzie then he focused his attention on her older brother, "Great, what do you got?"

"Well. Not much. Couple of homicides but the reports are say in' it's a psycho religious killer because every murder had angels wings or what's left of them burnt to the floor. All of them were Buddy Boyle loyalists, so it makes sense."

"But wouldn't me, Cas, or Gabriel hear that kinda news on angel radio?" Mac asked with her brows furrowed.

"She's right. We would've at least heard something." Cas stated.

* * *

"Sam, seriously. I'll be okay on my own for a few days. You guys are gonna need all the help you can get." Mac said as everyone other than herself and Sam were heading out to the garage.

"No can do. Last time we left and you almost got yourself killed." Dean stated as he slammed the trunk of the impala shut.

"Yeah. But, we got the sigils-" Mac tried to explain further but was cut off.

"No. Your ass is going to stay here and with Sam." Dean said firmly.

She huffed and made her way to the door that led out of the garage. She turned around, "Just come back in one piece, okay?"

Dean smirked.

"Come on, Minnie Mouse. We got two hunters and two angels. We will kick some ass. Nothing to worry about." Gabriel said with a big grin on his face.

"Good." She nodded her head and smiled, then she left to wonder around the bunker to do whatever the hell else she does.

Sam turned to Garth, "You sure you don't want to stay with her?"

Garth looked at him and nodded his head, "Positive." He made his way in the back of the impala and sat next to Gabriel.

Both Sam and Dean exchanged a quick glance and shrugged it off.

"Call if you need anything." Dean said as he got into his baby.

"Yeah, same goes for you." he nodded and opened the garage doors to let them out.

Something was up with Garth. _What the hell was his problem?_

**Now we are getting to the good stuff! Garth knows a secret that is being kept between Sam and Mac and he's beyond pissed she confided in him instead of her own brother! Also they might have got a lead on what the angels are up to... And where the hell are all the monsters? Demons? Abbadon? Get ready because this is where the crazy happens. ;) Big Garth and Dean moments next chapter! And maybe some angel trouble too...Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Love you all!-M**


	20. Chapter 20 Damn You, Bartholomew People

**Holy freaking crapper! Chapter 20! I can't believe it haha. Thanks so much for reading my story! It makes me happy on the inside knowing that people actually like what I'm writing. ALSO. For all you Garth fans! There will be a whole lot of Garth and Dean this chapter! And let's not forget the angels... Hence the title of this chapter! Please feel free to PM me or leave a review of what you think! Thank you to all of those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Love you all! -M**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Damn You, Bartholomew People**

_Talk about hell on wheels..._

Gabriel and Cas were going at it as usual. Except Dean nor Garth had the slightest clue as to what they were arguing about. Why? Because they were screaming everything in Enochian.

"Hey." Dean started saying but was cut of by more shouting, "Hey. Hey!" Dean shouted over the two angels. "Enough! That is enough! Oh my god." He muttered.

"Sorry, Dean." Cas apologized and turned his gaze out his passenger window.

"Yeah. Well, I'm just happy you're sitting in the front instead of the back with him." Dean said as he pointed a finger to Gabriel.

"But-" Gabriel tried to explain.

"Shut it." He ordered.

Cas turned to look at his older brother in the back seat, he wore a smile on his face as if he declared he won the argument because Dean sided with him. Gabriel only glared at him and then simultaneously pulled out a cherry lollipop of of his jacket pocket.

"Unbelievable." Dean said under his breath.

Garth was very quiet. He was running through his own thoughts and barely paid attention to what was going on around him.

Dean glanced at the hunter through his rear view mirror and decided that they were going to have a talk later about what got stuck up his ass.

* * *

They pulled up to a motel in Rexford, Idaho. The same town where Castiel had held up during his time as a human. He prayed to his father that he would not run into anyone he met here because if the other angels found out, they would be used for leverage draw him and his team out.

Team Free Will.

"Alright, Garth and I will suit up and go talk to the cops. You two hang low until we find out more information." Dean ordered the angels.

"You can't be serious?" Gabriel furrowed his brows. "What's the point of us even coming if we can't leave this room!"

"Listen, as far as we know, other than Cas, no angel has the slightest clue that you're even breathing!" He said to Gabriel. He turned to Cas, "And you, well it's pretty obvious they want you dead."

Both the angels huffed and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Keep your feathery asses inside this motel room. Do not leave." Dean stated firmly.

He and Garth had gotten changed in their FBI clothing and took off in the impala.

"So..." Gabriel started.

"You want to ignore Dean's orders and find out what the angels are doing?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. You?" Gabriel asked hesitantly.

"Yes." They both stood and headed for the door. Gabriel had a smirk on his face but it quickly disappeared when his younger brother opened the door to find an unexpected visitor standing there.

"Hello, Castiel."

* * *

"Well, agents. I hope you can give us some answers. These are good people dying in this town and by the hands of a serial killer with a sick mind." The sheriff said to Dean and Garth.

"We think we traced a similar pattern a few states over, still trying to figure out if there's a connection or just a copy cat killer." One of the deputies said as he walked up to the hunters and the sheriff.

Both hunters gave each other a nervous glance. _Since when has it turned out just to be nothing?_

"Where?" They asked at the same time.

They had gotten the information they needed from the police station and headed out to the crime scenes. From there they planned to grab Cas and Gabriel and head out to the other towns where the supposed copy cat killer was.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked Garth as they walked over to the crime scene.

He looked at Dean then they quickly flashed their badges at one of the officers who was guarding the evidence. "What do you mean?"

"Well. Something clearly got stuck up your ass. You and Mac get into a fight or somethin'?" Dean asked.

"She lied to me, Dean. For four years, she lied." Garth said with sadness in his voice.

"Lie to you about what?" He furrowed his brows.

"She was supposed to live a normal life! Instead she goes hunting with some kid!" Garth yelled.

Dean looked at Garth slightly confused as to where this was coming from then he saw an angel blade underneath one of the tables in the corner. He picked it up and showed Garth.

"Well. Guess this is our kind of job. And I don't think Mac straight out told you all this? So where did you get your info from?" Dean pressed.

"I overheard her talking to Sam...she opened up to him about what happened during training. Why wouldn't she tell me? Why is she keeping secrets, Dean?" Garth said angrily.

He understood where he was coming from, because once upon a time that's all Sam did was keep secrets. But, she did have a right to privacy. And he wasn't only pissed about the secrets. He was mad because she told Sam and not him.

"Come on, man. You're jealous that she confided in someone that's not you." Dean stated.

Garth just scoffed as he continued looking for further evidence that could imply that it's Bartholomew's people.

"You gotta give it time-" Dean started but was cut off, "Time? Dean, she had four years!" Garth yelled, which gained slight attention from the popo standing outside.

Dean glared at Garth for a moment, "Look, we will talk about this later. But, right now we have more pressing matters at hand. There are angels here. Angels that want Cas dead, that much we know."

"Every angel wants Cas dead." Garth said seriously.

"I know." Dean said annoyed, "Come on, we gotta swing back at the motel and get the feathery idiots."

Dean quickly hid the angel blade in his suit jacket and made his way to the door. Garth followed quickly behind him.

The only thing they found when they got back to the motel was signs of a struggle, blood stains on the cheap carpet, and not the two angels that were here when they had left.

Where are Cas and Gabriel?

Whose blood is that?

_What the hell just happened?_

Standing in the middle of the trashed motel room with wide eyes, Dean looked around the room before his eyes landed on Garth. "Not good."

* * *

One large ring of holy fire surrounded the two angels. They appeared to be in some abandoned factory. Outside the ring was standing Bartholomew and three of his followers.

"Well...Look what we have here..." Bartholomew spoke.

Cas and Gabriel glanced at each other then they both turned their gazes to the angel who captured them both. Oh how very screwed they were.

**Cas and Gabriel are missing. Garth is pissed. Dean is freaked. This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer, but I thought it would be good to end it here. There's going to be a lot of crap happening both inside and outside of the bunker. Next chapter is Sam and Mac and what's happening with their angel pals. Thank you for those who followed, favorited, and reviewed my story! You're awesome and please feel free to leave any ideas you want to see in future chapters! I love hearing from you. It inspires me to write more! Haha. More reviews more chapters updates ;) special thanks to Chaoscrew for your review on chapter 19! Thanks guys! :)**


	21. Chapter 21 Unexpected Visitors

**Hey guys! So here is Chapter 21! This is probably one of my favorite chapters I've written so far. This is where the crap starts hitting the fan. There's also a lot going on both in and outside the bunker! We have a surprise visitor too;) It is one of my longer chapters (actually longest chapter I ever written so far! Whoop!), which my beautiful readers deserved! I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad that people enjoy reading it! Please please please review and let me know what you think! I love reading your comments and your ideas! You guys are awesome and thank you for the ones who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story so far! So without a further a do... Here is some kick ass chapter! Enjoy! -M**

**Chapter 21: Unexpected Visitors**

It was very early in the morning. Mac yawned as she dragged herself down the hallway and into the kitchen. Sam was already sitting down with a cup of coffee and his laptop looking just as exhausted as she was.

"You're up early." Sam said as he closed his laptop.

"Looks like you are too." Mac said with a tired smile. "What's going on?"

"Ah. Nothin' couldn't sleep for some reason." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed.

Mac smirked, "You're not the only one. I don't know what was keeping me up all night. Something feels off to me." She said as she pulled out a mug from the cabinets so she can pour herself a cup of hot coffee.

"What? Like your psychic stuff is acting up?" Sam asked.

She huffed as she sat down across from him with her fresh cup of coffee, "I don't know, could be I guess." She took a sip from her mug then spoke, "You hear anything from the guys?"

"Dean called me, said they got to the hotel and were going to head out to see the crime scene. They're already pretty sure it's angel kills but we've been wrong before." Sam said.

She shook her head tiredly, "Wish I could do something to help. My prophet stuff doesn't seem to be too helpful."

"Hey, it's alright, Mac. This stuff never comes easy. Especially for me and Dean." He said with a small smile.

They both felt a sudden gust of cold air breeze passed them. _Oh great._

Mac and Sam both looked at each other unsure if the other had felt what they did. They immediately knew that they both did feel that and it wasn't the AC either. Something was up and they needed to find out what.

They had no weapons on their person because...well...this was supposed to be their safe haven. For christ's sake they were still dressed in their pajamas. Sam wore a grey T-shirt with black track pants and Mac had a pair of grey sweatpants, a thin white tank top and her sisters favorite sweater that she'd always wear.

They heard a loud noise like something had broken.

Mac immediately got up followed by Sam and headed in opposite directions to find out where the hell that bang came from. Sam made his way towards the bedrooms and Mac had went into the main room where the huge table with the light up map stood. Sam had told her when she first moved in that it was actually a computer and he showed her the room where Charlie had hacked into it to see if she can track down angels. Of course that whole plan turned to be a disaster when the witch from Oz showed up along with Dorothy. Mac was slightly amused when he had told her the story because these two boys seemed to be getting themselves into trouble without even trying. Kinda reminded them of herself. Maybe that's why they got along. She always found trouble when she wasn't looking for it. And it was a real pain in her ass. Both Sam and Dean seemed to be fond of Charlie, they told her she had gone off to Oz with Dorothy after she helped kill the wicked witch. Mac hoped that she would return one day because she looked forward to meeting her. Besides it might be good to have another girl around.

Mac entered the main room in a rush and glanced all around to see if anything was out of place. Everything seemed normal, but her gut was telling her otherwise. She suddenly had this feeling. Not the same feeling that she had gotten in her gut when something was wrong. It was the psychic crap acting up and she knew it. And it was telling her to get the hell outta there.

The lights that were on the table began to flicker on and off and the temperature in the room dropped at least ten degrees. Looks like she had a hunt after all. And she didn't even have to leave the bunker. _Awesome_.

"Uh. Sam!"

Someone walked from the entrance in front of her that lead inside to the main room. He stood across the table that continued to flicker. He was a young guy, probably just turned twenty-one or so. His eyes looked sad and he seemed scared. She never saw him before, but that feeling was telling her otherwise. It almost seemed like they were connected somehow. How can you be connected to someone you never met?

Sam ran in behind her and stopped short at the sight of who was standing across the room. He still felt like it was his fault that it all happened. It shouldn't have happened. Not to him. He and Dean considered him family and he died because of him.

Both standing there with wide eyes, Sam managed to stutter out, "K-Kevin?"

_Kevin?_

Her head whipped towards Sam who looked scared shitless, his face was plastered with shock, sadness, and guilt. Kevin was the prophet before her. He died when Sam was possessed by Gadreel and was ordered to kill him by Metatron. Kevin was dead.

_Oh._

_Oh shit._

This was not good.

* * *

Garth was sitting down on one of the chairs in the motel room that was now trashed due to the angelic violence that took place while he and Dean were out investigating. Dean was pacing back and forth mumbling things to himself for the last fifteen minutes they've been there. He suddenly stopped and looked as if he was in deep thought. That lasted about ten seconds and then he was pacing back and forth once again.

Garth sat back and stared at Dean. He was worried too. Cas was his friend. Gabriel. Eh. He didn't deserve to die. After all he was helping his sister deal with her new prophet abilities and for that he was thankful to have him around. So no, he didn't want to see either of them get hurt. Problem was they had no leads whatsoever. They didn't have a lead right? Did they?

_"We think we traced a similar pattern a few states over, still trying to figure out if there's a connection or just a copy cat killer." One of the deputies said as he walked up to the hunters and the sheriff._

_Both hunters gave each other a nervous glance. Since when has it turned out just to be nothing?_

_"Where?" They asked at the same time._

_They had gotten the information they needed from the police station and headed out to the crime scenes. From there they planned to grab Cas and Gabriel and head out to the other towns where the supposed copy cat killer was._

"Dean!" Garth shouted. They did have a lead.

Dean stopped again in his tracks and looked at the skinny hunter. He made a face as if to say 'what?' and gave a slight nod for him to explain.

"The deputy at the police station said there was a pattern what a state or two over? What if-" Garth tried to explain his theory, but Dean had already understood where he was getting at and didn't need to hear no more. They had work to do and save their friends' angelic asses.

"Get your stuff. We are heading out. Now." Dean stated as he picked up his duffle and whatever things that were lying around and headed out the door to the impala.

* * *

Back in the abandoned factory building stood all the angels. Both Cas and Gabriel were beyond pissed that they were captured by this punk ass angel who thought he should run heaven.

Don't they understand that heaven cannot be under control with one puny angel in charge. Especially an angel like Bartholomew. Don't even get Cas started on Malachi. For what that dick did to him too...or what about Gadreel? The angel who believes he can just go psycho and follow the one who was the cause for this whole war that is being taken place on earth.

Metatron.

The angel who took Castiel's grace and made him human. Forced him to live a life where he had to learn how to adapt, do things that an angel didn't require like eating and sleeping.

Despite of how hard it may have been, it was those simple things like eating and sleeping or even using the bathroom that made Cas sympathize with human kind. The past few years that he had obtained his vessel and walked around the earth and met the Winchesters, he learned so much from them. But he never could quite understand what it meant to be human until he actually was one. The angels. They would never understand humanity. There were a lucky few who got somewhat of an idea...like the one standing next to him right now. Gabriel died fighting Lucifer because he didn't side with Lucifer and he didn't side with Michael. He fought because of people. Because even though people made mistakes, they try. And that was worth it.

Castiel had these thoughts running through his mind until Bartholomew spoke,

"Well...Look what we have here..."

Cas and Gabriel glanced at each other then they both turned their gazes to the angel who captured them both. Oh how very screwed they were.

"Bartholomew." Cas greeted angrily. He was damn right pissed that he even agreed with Gabriel to go hunt down the dick that was standing in front of him, meanwhile they don't even make it out the front door without being caught by this angelic a-hole. Dean and Garth have no idea where they are. If they can't get out of this, then whose going to help?

_Mackenzie._

Gabriel was brought back from the dead. He was brought back for a purpose. Cas remembered what Gabriel told them about Mac's little trick with the link she had performed after she jumped awake from her slumber.

_They stood in that position for a long time. Taking in each other's power. Gabriel had no idea that this girl, Mac held all this power within her. She was just as powerful as he was, if not more. But, something was blocking it, almost like it was being stored away. He couldn't reach all of it. Then he heard a little voice in his head,_

_"Help her reach it."_

_His eyes went wide. Who the hell was that? But he kept his hand interlocked with Mackenzie's as he continued to listen out to whoever was speaking to him,_

_"You're here to protect her, Gabriel. Be the guardian she needs."_

_He knew what to do... He had to train her and help her access her power. With power like that...they can stop this war. Together._

_Once they both let go of their hands, they stared at each other. The sensation of all the energy that rushed through their bodies. They both didn't want that feeling to end. They felt whole._

Gabriel and Mackenzie were bonded in a way like no other. It wasn't a romantic bond. He didn't think you could even call it a bond of friendship, although they definitely did have a friendship, their friendship was different. Gabriel was her protector and they have a special connection that only them two share. Even in the ring of holy fire, he would be able to connect to her telepathically. Now he had to get his brethren out of the room so he can tell Gabriel his plan.

These last few months of having his brother back in his life, it was strange. Even when Gabriel was alive, it wasn't like they were close or anything. Castiel was a loyal soldier for a long time until he rebelled against heaven. Gabriel just abandoned heaven completely but it didn't mean that he didn't love his family. He did. He just couldn't stand the fighting anymore. So, Cas really didn't get the best opportunity to get to know his brother. Even though they argue like an old married couple, a small part of him is happy he is back amongst the living and that he is not the only angel on team free will. Even though Cas didn't know, Gabriel was secretly happy too.

"Well. Well. Well. I send Jehoel to fetch you for me and to my surprise he also brings back the dead archangel, Gabriel. Care to tell me how you are even here?" Bartholomew asked tensely. They thought there were no more archangels. It was easier if there weren't any. And now? One was standing in front of him useless. Powerless because of the ring of fire surrounding him. But, one thing Bartholomew didn't know, was the bond he and the Last Prophet of the Lord shared. Once Cas gives him the information and sends the bat signal to Mackenzie. She sends the message to Dean and they got their backup.

God, it was like playing a game of telephone.

One day during training with Mac, she had told him stories about her life during the four years she hadn't been with her brother. She told him about a game she would play with the few friends she had called telephone, she told him how the game worked and told him one day that she and the rest of the bunker would play that game. Cas was very interested in what Mac had to say. She was different from a lot of the other prophets. He always found Luke to be the most fascinating. But he was having a change of opinion when he met Mackenzie. Despite her recent meltdown after the last session of training, she is a strong young woman. She put everyone before herself. He admired that about her.

* * *

"T-that's Kevin?" Mac stuttered out to Sam. Neither of them took their eyes off the dead prophet. Someone Sam and Dean considered family. He was now a ghost who couldn't move on. Right? That's what was happening? What happened next happened all too fast. Sam had grabbed a long iron word that was on display and was ready to defend Mackenzie and himself if needed to. Not a second later, Sam was flying backwards into the library entrance, which was in the next room. She stood there with the young man who lost his life in this very bunker. _Awkward_.

"Who are you?" Kevin asked Mackenzie. He looked scared and Mac felt his aura. He was lost. He was stuck here. And he didn't know why.

"M-me? Oh. Uh-Mac. My name is Mac." She said nervously. There was a very nervous ghost in the bunker and Sam was out cold. She had no weapons. Seriously why does this crap always happen to her?

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Mac responded. She got a flashback from when she had gone into that meditative state and she remembered herself asking Ry that question before he went apeshit on her.

"What? Because I'm dead?" he furrowed his brows looking at her.

"Oh. Well. Yeah. That's why I asked." She told him. _Uhm was that not a good enough reason to ask?_ "Why didn't you move on, Kevin?"

"Do we know each other?" He asked quietly. _Guess he felt it too. _

"No. You knew my brother, Garth. I-uh..." She fumbled her words. How the hell was she gonna tell him basically that she was a replacement for him. Another prophet. _This is going just swell_. She glanced at Sam who still laid on the ground unconscious before she spoke again,

"I'm a prophet. Like you."

"Was." He deadpanned.

"Well, this conversation is going just great." She muttered sarcastically under her breath. She looked at Kevin and felt sorry for him. The way he died wasn't fair and it shouldn't have went down the way it did. But what the hell could she do about it?

Sam began to groan from the floor across the room. Kevin seemed to be merely distracted by him in the moment and Mac took it as her chance to make a quick plan and get her and Sam somewhere to protect themselves. Clearly Kevin wasn't too pleased to see Sam. After all, he died thinking Sam killed him. She couldn't blame him.

There was a paperweight on the table where she stood. _Hm. Looks like iron. _She quickly grabbed it and chucked it at Kevin.

"Sorry, Kevin." She stated sadly and she rushed to Sam. She kneeled down to his side and shook him awake. "Sam! Get up! We gotta move. Now."

* * *

"I was the trickster. Faked my own death, Bartho." Gabriel said in a almost mocking tone.

"Hm. Looks like you won't be faking this one, Gabriel." Bartholomew stated cooly. Both Cas and Gabriel glanced at each other. "You see, I can't have any archangels flting around...well in our case these days, running around. And since you are here and alive..." He didn't finish his statement, they already knew where it was going.

Cas started coldly at his brother. Did he honestly believe he could run heaven? Like Naomi tried? What Metatron is supposedly doing? No way. This guy had to go.

Gabriel managed to telepathically send a message to Cas without Bartholomew being aware, _"Private message to Castiel: subject: Bartholomew the dick. Cas, what are we gonna do here?"_

Cas turned to Gabriel in shock. Was he crazy? There were other angels present in the room and they could hear angel radio! _"Stop talking, Gabriel. They can hear us."_

He smirked. Oh little brother, there is still so much to learn. Perks of being an archangel.

_"It's a private message between us, Cas. They can't hear us."_

_"Oh. Well. I do have a plan. It isn't the best plan but it is worth trying."_ Cas said.

"Well, I'm open for suggestions bro. I don't like sitting in this campfire circle all damn day."

Cas stared at Bartholomew who was talking to the other angels who were in the room with him. He then glanced at Gabriel who looked agitated and annoyed. He was starring daggers into Bartholomew's head.

_"Your bond with Mackenzie. You can send her a message and she can reach Dean and Garth." _Cas responded back.

_"Yeah? Send a message how, Cas? Via pigeon?"_ Gabriel asked sarcastically.

Cas rolled his eyes in annoyance, _"You two share a unique bond. A rare type that I never seen before now to think of it. Even though you are fallen, you are still an archangel and a lot more powerful that the lower class angels at that. I believe that you can send her a message similar to the way you are telepathically sending one to me right now."_

_"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I'll give it a shot." _Gabriel said. They really didn't have anything else to lose.

He prayed to his father and hoped their plan would work...

**Next chapter will be posted soon guys! Ahh! I don't know I think there is just so much stuff going on right now and it's really exciting haha. What do you guys think about Kevin being back? ;) Will he end up staying for a while? Cause some havoc or try to help them out in some strange way? Dean and Garth? Or what about Cas and Gabriel? There's just so much stuff and it's a lot of fun to write! I hope you hush like where I'm going with this and please don't forget to review! Love you all! **


	22. Chapter 22 Cat and Mouse

**Hey guys! So first off, I wanted to apologize for not updating in a while. I've had a serious case of writers block and I did not like the original chapter I had written for this story. So I completely started over fresh and came up with several different ideas and see how they play out in the story! So far, I'm liking where this is going and I hope that you are too! Break is officially over for me and my ass is back in school, which means less time for me to write. :( BUT NO FEAR. I will be updating frequently. But I just wanted to warn you that if I don't update as often as usual, it's not because I forgot about this story...just my teachers have to suck and give me a lot of work! Haha.**

**I can't believe how far I've come writing this story and I wanted thank all of you who took the time to read it, follow, favorite, and review! Every time I read one of your kind reviews it makes me really happy knowing that you like what I'm writing! The more reviews I get the more I'm inspired to write! So review review review!**

**ALSO. Check out my new story I just posted called_ 'Welcome to the World of the Supernatural' _it starts in season four. It won't be updated as frequently as this story, since this is my priority fic at the moment. So if you like my writing here then go check out my other one and please leave a review of what you think!**

**Well, here is the next chapter! Enjoy! -M**

**Chapter 22: Cat and Mouse**

Freaking four hunters and two angels live in this bunker and the only weapon she could find against a ghost was salt.

"Just great..." She muttered. They have been playing this game of cat and mouse for the past last two hours Kevin made himself known to Mac and Sam.

Sam.

Somehow her and Sam had gotten separated and they can't find each other in this huge ass bunker. It wasn't like you can scream out for each other because then you could either be discovered by the hunter you're looking for or the ghost who is trying to kill you.

Mackenzie had run into the kitchen and made her way into the pantry to find more salt. She found a little glass salt shaker on one of the shelves. She heard a big crash behind her and she jumped with fear, accidentally dropping the salt shaker that shattered on the floor.

"Crap!" Mac said under her breath. She looked up and there was Kevin standing right in front of her.

"Crap..."

* * *

On the other side of the bunker, Sam had hid in the infirmary. He had to find Mac and get the hell outta here. He suddenly felt something vibrating in his back pocket. His phone! He saw the caller ID and read 'Dean' on his screen. Hopefully things on his end were going better than back at the bunker.

"Dean?" Sam whispered. Didn't need any surprise visitors popping in at the moment.

_"Sam! Why the hell are you whispering? We've been calling for the past couple hours, man? Where the hell are you and Mac?"_ Dean yelled.

"We have a slight problem..." Sam said.

_"Great...what now?"_ Dean growled.

"Kevin is here...he's uh...a ghost." Sam said cautiously.

No response.

"Dean? You there?"

_"Why is he there, Sammy?"_ He finally answered with a sigh. Sam was able to hear the sadness in his brother's voice. He already felt guilty for getting the kid killed in the first place and now he couldn't rest in peace?

"He shouldn't be. I mean, you sure you burned all his bones?"

_"Yes!_" Dean shouted. _"I burned everything! Something must be keeping him here." _He huffed before telling his younger brother what he and Garth have been doing,_ "Angels took Cas and Gabriel."_

"What?" Sam said a little too loud.

_"We are headed to the next town over at some warehouse we think one of the factions are holding up."_ He said then realized something, _"Where's Mac?"_ Dean asked hesitantly.

"We got separated." Sam stated annoyed that this was even happening.

_"Find her please. I know she's a hunter and everything, but Kevin's ghost shouldn't be there in the first place. Something is going on." _Dean said.

They exchanged a few more words before ending the call saying 'be careful' and 'watch out'. Their angel pals were missing, Garth and Dean were following a cold lead, and Sam and Mac are playing hide and seek with the ghost of the last prophet. Things were going just dandy for team free will.

* * *

Dean had hung up his phone and glanced at Garth who had fell asleep in the passenger seat about twenty minutes before he had gotten his brother on the phone. He wasn't going to like the fact that both his brother and Garth's sister were playing manhunt and with their lives on the line. Not to mention, Sam didn't even have a clue where Mackenzie was. The bunker is like a damn underground castle. The place was huge with many doors they still haven't opened to explore yet. She could be anywhere. Kevin could be anywhere. Why was Kevin here? It's been months since his death. Wouldn't he have started haunting the bunker a little sooner? It's not adding up.

Other things crossed Dean's mind...where the hell was Cas and Gabriel?

* * *

Kevin and Mac stared at each other for a long minute. Kevin looked at her as if he were trying to figure her out and Mac just gawked at him with eyes wide waiting for him to make a move to end her life. It's not like she had any weapons. The salt shaker was in pieces all over the floor.

"You're a prophet?" He asked in shock.

Before she even had time to respond, Sam appeared from behind Kevin and swung an angel blade through his middle making Kevin disappear. _Hmm. Never knew those things would work on ghosts. _Mac thought as she quickly ran with Sam and made their way towards the exit of the bunker.

"Come on!" Sam shouted as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her along with him.

They made it outside and slammed the bunker door shut. It was freezing outside...and sometime in the morning? Oh right. Her and Sam decided to be early birds. There was a thick fog surrounding them. Mac had gotten a sharp pain in her head and collapsed on the ground holding her head with her hands.

This was new.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight and tried to make the pain go away. When she opened her eyes, she no longer saw the fog that swarmed the air outside the bunker. She didn't even see Sam. It looked like some office building and she saw Cas and Gabriel sitting on a couch that faced a desk. There was a man or she guessed an angel sitting behind the desk.

Bartholomew. Great.

Gabriel looked at Mac eyes wide. He got up from the couch and approached her with a small smirk that appeared on his face at the sight of her. Everything around them except Gabriel and Mac had been frozen in time.

"I guess it worked." He said happily.

"What worked? Is this real?" Mac asked as she looked around the room.

"Me and Cas are in some deep doodoo at the moment. But, since me and you are bonded or whatever, we got this link thing that no matter where we are we can chat." He said with a big grin.

"Where are you guys?" Mac asked as she placed her full attention on the archangel.

"You need to tell Dean that we are a town over. There was a warehouse or a factory. It's abandoned. Two blocks south from the factory there's a building called Buknell Corps and Son. Stupid name for a building I know. We are in room 306. Tell him to get here as fast as he can. We don't know why they want us, but I'm sure it ain't for catching up and having a cold one if you get me." Gabriel quickly explained.

Mac nodded her head then realized, "Crap! I gotta get a phone."

"Yeah...so get your cell when you get back to reality, Minnie Mouse." Gabriel laughed. Was she confused as to what was happening?

"No, no, no. You don't get it! We had to leave the bunker! The bunker is haunted!" Mac said frantically.

The archangel tilted his head to the side in confusion, "What?"

The horrible headache started to come back and she realized that she was being pulled back into the real world. Gabriel did too.

"Listen Minnie Mouse, it's gonna be okay! Just find a way to call Dean and tell him where we are! Be careful!" Gabriel shouted even though it had sounded like a whisper to Mackenzie.

Then everything went black.

She heard wings...Angel wings. Uh...that can't be good.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I apologize that it's a little shorter than my usual updates, but like I said...it's hard with school! So if you guys prefer longer chapters, it will take a longer time to update! Let me know what you prefer in a review or even shoot me a PM! **

**So many unanswered questions... Hehehe...**

**_Audrey_: thank you so much for reviewing and I'm so happy you like this story! There is a big reason as to why Kevin is currently haunting the bunker and we find out why next chapter! **


	23. Chapter 23 Perks of Being a Prophet

**HI GUYS! I am so so so sorry that these updates are taking forever! But, I started writing the next several chapters before I decided to post this so at least if I don't have time writing, I can still post and be ahead of everything! Plus, I wanted to read everything over, last few chapters I noticed I left some silly grammar errors and I apologize for that! If you see any you can let me know in a PM or in one of your reviews and I will correct it ASAP. **

**Note: this paragraph below is kind of a spoiler of what's to come the next several chapters, so if you would like to be surprised skip this and get to the chapter! :)**

**First off, those who had seen episode 14 Captives of Supernatural that aired Tuesday February 24th...I had absolutely no idea they were going to actually bring Kevin back as a ghost like in my story! What a kowinkydink! ;) but, in my opinion I wasn't happy with the ending of the episode! They should've brought my Kevin back! Well...thank goodness my story isn't going to be following the exact storyline of the show! So for all you Kevin fans out there...THIS IS YOUR STORY! **

**End of spoiler note...**

**Okay! So I thank you for all your follows, favorites, and reviews! Whoever writes me a review I usually shout you guys out on here or send you guys a PM. So thanks again Audrey for reviewing! Glad your enjoying the story! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Can't believe I've published 23 already! Time flies when you enjoy writing...hehehe. Corny I know. Okay well on with the chapter! Enjoy! Love you all! -M**

**Chapter 23: Perks of Being a Prophet**

Gabriel inhaled a long breath before opening his eyes. Mac said she had to leave the bunker. The angels know the location. He didn't understand how the bunker had become haunted in the first place. There weren't any recent deaths in the bunker. Were there? No...

He felt a nudge on his side and looked at Cas; his face was filled with worry. They couldn't leave and now Mac could be in trouble. Gabriel was supposed to be dead and Cas was heaven's most wanted. _Fantastic._ Bartholomew had gotten up from his chair he had been sitting in the past ten minutes not speaking a word. He had just been giving the two angels in front of him a serious glare. He wasn't playing games.

"I need your help. Both of you."

The angels looked at each other with confusion. _Bartholomew_ wanted _their_ help?

* * *

When Mac opened her eyes she realized Sam was holding her body up trying to stop her from falling on the ground. The first thing she heard was wings. _Angel wings_. Well, of course the angels knew where she was, she wasn't being protected under the sigils anymore. The sigils were inside the bunker and the bunker was being haunted by Kevin. _Crap_.

Today just sucked complete ass.

There were two angels standing before them. Metatron's angels was her best guess. They had wings. Metatron could only give them their wings back. Every other angel was left stranded on earth to start war with each other, killing everyone, both humans and angels in the process. One of them had revealed his angel blade from under his sleeve and stared directly at Mackenzie.

"Damn it." Sam said under his breath. He let go of Mac who was able to stand on her own and looked between the two angels. She glanced at Sam for a split second before pouncing on one of the angels.

"Mac!" Sam shouted before he had been trampled by the other angel. Somehow Mac had gotten the upper hand of the angel and before he was able to strike her with his blade, she had turned it on him and stabbed him. Killing him instantly with his own sword. She pulled the blade out of the dead angel's chest and stabbed the other angel in the back who had tackled Sam to the ground.

She reached for his hand and helped him up off the dewy grass. "You okay?" She asked still out of breath from ganking two angels in less than a minute. _That was a new record. Guess angel training paid off.. _Sam stared at her incredulously.

"What the hell, Mac!" Sam shouted with his arms spread out wide. Mac had to hold in a laugh because at that moment he reminded her of big bird from Sesame Street. "You just black out on me then wake up and go full on terminator killing two angels?!" Using the terminator reference usually would've been Dean's thing...Mac was surprised at his little outburst, but she understood why he was freaking out. Kevin was a ghost and was currently haunting their bunker, she passed out and gets her prophet mojo on from talking to Gabriel..._oh crap!_

"Sam, you gotta call Dean! I know where Cas and Gabriel are!" Mac said with wide eyes. She was clearly worried because she didn't know how much time their angel friends had to spare before getting their asses shivved by the psycho angel faction that was keeping them there.

"How did you-" Sam tried to ask her, but she cut him off, "I talked to Gabriel, okay? He sent me a prophetic text message! He and Cas are in some building a few blocks away from a warehouse called...uh...Buknell something! Crap I can't remember! Just tell Dean Buknell business building. It's not far off from the warehouse. We gotta hurry...they looked like they were in some deep trouble." Mac said worriedly.

Sam sighed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his brother's number and looked at Mac tiredly. "What are we gonna do?" He asked Mac quietly as he waited for Dean to answer. She shook her head and in the same quiet tone, "I don't know, Sam."

Mac leaned against one of the trees listening to Sam's conversation with his brother. Yeah. Dean was definitely pissed. How could he not be? At this point, Mac just assumed everyone was mad at everyone and everything. She was too.

There was a slight breeze that came across Mac. It sent a shiver down her spine. She shut her eyes and sighed. Why couldn't she have woken up like every morning, get some coffee, read some ancient book that was written by one of the Men of Letters, think about training, bicker with her brother, then call it a day? Nope. The life of a hunter and prophet couldn't be that simple...if you would even call that simple.

An idea came to her in that moment. Looks like today would also be the day she got back to practicing her prophet juju powers.

Sam had still been on the phone with Dean when she pushed herself off the tree and walked towards him. "Sam, I have an idea. You're not gonna like it."

He gave her a warning look as he held the phone to his ear, "What are you gonna do, Mac?"

"We gotta talk to Kevin and I know how to without him trying to rip your eyes out." Mac said.

He ran his hand across his face and then put the phone on speaker. Guess Dean was listening in... "How?" Dean questioned.

"Juju powers." Mac smirked.

* * *

"What exactly to you need our help with?" Cas asked hesitantly. He was pretty sure that they were going to be slaughtered by his brothers. Gabriel too.

"Metatron. I need both of your help to find Metatron." Bartholomew said.

"You and us both, pal." Gabriel retorted.

Bartholomew had walked towards another door and motioned the two to follow him into the next room. When they entered, there were tons of computers surrounding the room, marked maps from all over the world. Then Cas spotted the picture on one of the computer screens. It was Metatron.

"You have been tracking down Metatron." Cas said shockingly. With all this knowledge about this angel, they could probably lure him out of hiding and end all of this.

He nodded his head and told the two angels that he had touched down on earth three times since after he had completed the spell to have the angels fall out of heaven. Bartholomew had wanted Cas to be bait for Metatron. If they can get him to come back to earth they can find a way to reverse the spell or at least find the spell that gave the few angels their wings back.

What Bartholomew didn't tell the two angels was that after they had completed whatever tasks they were being assigned that they would be killed. After all, it was Castiel's fault that the angels fell. If he hadn't been there to forcibly give his grace up to Metatron, this would've never happened. Of course, his plan immediately backfired when Gabriel and Cas disagreed to help torture innocent angels who didn't want anything to do with this war.

Stupid angels forgot that Cas had a archangel on his side. It made it very easy for them to take out Bartholomew's little soldiers. That is until a ring of holy fire appeared around Gabriel.

"You made it seem like we had a choice here, Bart." Cas said angrily. "We were never aloud to leave here freely, were we? It was either obey or be killed."

"Work with us, Castiel. Together, we can bring Metatron down and I can rule heaven." He said determined.

"No. You will not be the one to rule heaven." Cas said fiercely. He knew from past experience that no angel should be the one to rule heaven. It was their father's job...wherever he may be.

"And what...you think you can rule heaven? Again?" Bartholomew questioned the angel in front of him.

"No. There was a time where I thought I could. Not anymore. I am not the same angel I was then. I will not murder our brothers and sisters that do not want to be a part of this war."

"If you're not that angel, then who are you, Castiel?" He asked mockingly.

"I'm just me." Cas said plainly. "We aren't meant to run heaven, Bartholomew. You aren't supposed to run heaven."

"Watch me." Bart whispered devilishly and threw a punch at his brother, striking him right in the jaw. When Cas didn't fight back the other angels including Gabriel gave him funny looks.

"Cas! Fight back!" Gabriel whispered loudly. _What the hell was he doing?_

"No. All this fighting has to end. Might as well end with me." Cas said tiredly. He glanced at Gabriel who's eyes were wide and giving him an _'are you insane'_ look. When Bartholomew went to go stab Cas in the neck with his angel blade, he had stopped it just before it struck his jugular. "I'm not going to fight you." When he tried to strike him again, Cas defended himself and had the advantage to kill Bartholomew right there. He didn't take it. Instead, he dropped the angel sword on the ground and pushed Bartholomew away. He lowered the flames so Gabriel can walk safely across. They both made their way to the exit where the two angel guards stood. Bartholomew had pulled out another blade from his suit jacket and jolted towards Cas, aiming his blade to his brother's back. Castiel quickly turned around and turned the blade on Bartholomew, killing him with his own blade.

The two angel guards looked at Cas and then at Bartholomew, who laid lifelessly on the ground of his office. Gabriel smirked at Cas, happy he defended himself. He was pretty sure that they weren't going to make it out of this if he wasn't going to fight back.

They both made their way to the door and were haunted by one of the guards. "Let us pass." Cas said somberly. Honestly, he was annoyed and tired from fighting with all his brothers. He just wanted peace. For them to go home. He wanted to go home.

One of the guards gave a pointed look at the one who blocked Cas and Gabriel's paths. They let them walk through and made it out of the building.

Gabriel looked at his younger brother, "I cannot believe we made it out of that!" He said full of adrenaline.

Castiel only nodded his head. He had wished that Bartholomew would've listened to reason. He wished he didn't have to kill him. So many of them had died already. Gabriel knew what his little brother was thinking and spoke, "Look, you did what you had to, Cas. He would've killed us both."

"I'm aware." He sighed.

Neither angel said anything for a while until they heard someone behind them. When they turned around, they saw one of the guards that were back at the office building. Gabriel shook his head in disappointment. _They just don't give up do they?_

"I don't want to fight you, but I will." Cas said determinedly.

The angel shook his head, "We don't want to fight you, Castiel. We are willing to follow you."

Gabriel furrowed his brows, "We?"

"At first, we thought that this war was the answer. But, back at Bartholomew's you showed us that war isn't the answer. You can lead us back to heaven, Cas." The angel said.

"I'm not a leader." Cas responded back.

"But you are. And we are willing to follow you too." With that being said, several angels came out of hiding and looked at Cas and Gabriel. "We think you can stop this, Castiel." The angel said.

Cas looked at Gabriel and he just shrugged.

_Team Free Will._

* * *

"So. There are angels that want to stop the war? I thought those who didn't want to fight were all dead?" Dean said as he drove the impala full speed back to the bunker with Garth, and the two angels in the back seat.

They had found them not too long after a few angels agreed to follow Cas. Dean and Garth informed them who has been haunting the bunker and trying to come up with a way to fix this big problem. Mac had wanted to use her prophet powers and try and talk to Kevin that way. None of them thought it was a good idea. But, what choice did they have? They were hours away and it wasn't like they could just zap there like the good old days. Unfortunately, they didn't have that luxury anymore.

"Kevin? Kevin is haunting the bunker? Why?" Cas asked with his brows furrowed in confusion. He shouldn't be here. He should be in heaven.

"Not a damn clue." Dean said aggravated.

Garth was worried for his little sister and his friend. He was angry with both of them, because Mac had confided in Sam instead of him. He knew it was stupid of him to get riled up because of that. He was the one who left her years ago in a hospital and basically left her to fend for herself. Why would she confide in _him_? For all he knew, they could be in danger and they could die and she would die thinking that he was angry with her. Of course he was over thinking the whole situation and coming up with these horrible scenarios weren't helping him at all. He just wanted her to be able to talk to him like they used to all those years ago before Sage died. He ran a hand across his face and sighed. He hoped that they got there in time to help stop whatever disaster was going down back at the bunker.

* * *

"You sure about this, Mac?" Sam asked her nervously as he started making a salt circle around them in the training room. Mac looked at him with fear on her face. She did not want to do this again. She was scared that she would see Ryan again. But she knew she had to do this. "I don't see another option here, Sam." Mac shrugged her shoulders as she sat Indian style on the floor. She looked back at Sam, "Okay, when I do my thing, I'm gonna be like a ghost so I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to get past the salt line. When I get on that plane I'll give you a sign and you'll open the salt line for me, okay?"

"What if you can't make a sign to let me know?" Sam asked. Damn he had a point. Why did he always think of all the crap that can go wrong?

"I'll figure something out. We don't have a lot of time here. I rather go when he's quiet and not all riled up wanting to kill us. You and I both know that the salt doesn't last forever." Mac said pointedly. He nodded his head and watched Mac close her eyes and went very still. He thought she was in her meditative state already until she huffed in frustration, which made Sam jump. "It was a lot easier when I had Cas and Gabriel coaching me into this..." Mac said sadly. She couldn't get into her zone.

Sam looked around the room then back at Mac, "Well, take this for motivation, if we don't find Kevin, he will find us and we are screwed." Mac opened her eyes and glared at Sam. "That's not motivation, Sam." She sighed and closed her eyes. A few minutes had went by and she was getting more and more aggravated. She groaned and opened her eyes to only see herself sitting in front of her. She yelped and jumped back.

"Crap! It worked!" Mac said surprised. She didn't even feel herself leave her body. She looked at Sam who clearly had no clue that she was now a ghost or having an outer body experience, whatever you wanted to call it. She walked up to Sam, "Open the salt line, Sam!" She yelled. Nothing. Maybe she should've thought this over more. She tried poking him and her hand went right through his chest. She tried smacking him in the face and still nothing.

She huffed in frustration, really annoyed that the past five minutes she's been yelling and screaming his name and watching her hands go right through him. With one final slap she had left in her, she went to hit Sam in the face.

_WACK!_

Sam's face jerked to the other side because of the force of the slap. Mac had to laugh because Sam's face was priceless. "Jesus, Mac! You could've been more subtle about it!" He said rubbing the side of his face. He made his way to the salt line and made an opening for her. She smirked as she walked across, "Sorry Sam." She said cheekily and then made her way into the bunker.

It was really quiet in the bunker. You were able to hear a pin drop. Mac passed a mirror in one of the bedrooms she was searching in and she frowned realizing she was still in her pajamas. It's been a rough couple of hours...

"Kevin?!" Mac shouted as she entered the library, "Listen buddy, we gotta talk. Why are you trying to kill me and Sam? We wanna help."

Mac didn't realize that Kevin had appeared behind her and she kept talking, "Look, I get it. You don't know me. But I'm someone who can help if you give me the chance. I can give you some answers at least."

"What can you tell me?" Kevin spoke, which startled Mac because she had no idea that he was standing that close behind her. She jumped forwards then turned to face the ex-prophet. "Well...not sure if you already know this, but you're dead." Mac said hesitantly. Now was probably not the best time to be funny, but that's how she dealt with her nerves. She was nervous as hell. She always thought of meeting the prophet before her, this was not her idea of meeting him.

"You don't say?" Kevin responded sarcastically.

Mac shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "How long have you been here, Kev?"

His brows raised in question, "I thought you were going to be answering my questions. Not asking them."

"Yeah...well...you kinda popped up out of nowhere, Kevin. We all have some questions right now." Mac said. She sighed and continued, "Listen, Sam didn't kill you. Not really. He was possessed by-"

"An angel. I know." Kevin cut her off.

Her brows furrowed, "How did you know that?"

"Because I've been here the whole time. I heard what's going on...heaven is closed, Hun. Nobody is getting to paradise." Kevin said dully.

"I sensed you before...I thought it was nothing. But, it was you." Mac realized that the bunker felt off. That there was a presence somewhere. But not the entire time she had been living here, recently...

"It's a rift. It's hard to make contact when you're fading in and out. I just got strong enough to get out to talk to one of you." Kevin explained.

She looked at the dead man incredulously, "Talk? You practically went Amityville horror on Sam's ass not a few hours ago!" She blurted out. "Sorry." Mac whispered as she looked down to the floor. She didn't want to piss him off anymore than he already was. When she looked up the creepy dream hopper helper guy was standing behind Kevin with a smile on his face.

Her eyes widened. She was mad and confused with the guy for no reason. He never gave her straight answers and that pissed her off. "You!" She shouted. Kevin turned around and didn't seem to see the guy standing there. He turned back around and stared at Mac confused. _Who the hell is she talking to?_

That's the million dollar question...

"Who?" Kevin asked. Mac looked at him as if he was the crazy one. "That guy!" She yelled pointing her finger at the man that Kevin didn't see. Mac looked between both of the guys and said quietly, "It must be a prophet thing..." At the same time she said it, so did the stranger. She huffed and looked at the man, "Okay, seriously? Who are you!?"

"Who?" Kevin asked again. He was staring at her like she was on drugs and tripping balls. He was a ghost he can see the supernatural and no one was there.

"Shut up, Kevin." Mac said annoyed. She didn't take her eyes off the stranger for a second.

"I see you have a dead prophet on your hands." The man said pointedly.

"Oh really? I didn't seem to notice the ghost boy trying to kill us the past few hours." Mac said sarcastically.

"File room, cabinet sixteen file 34C. Also your bra size...but who's looking." He laughed at his own joke then took notice of the last prophets glare and the smile disappeared from his face. "Sorry." He looked up at her again, "It can help you bring Kevin back to where he belongs. He was not meant to die."

Before Mac could say anything else he disappeared. She looked back at Kevin with wide eyes. Then she smiled. Yeah, the guy may have been a freaky weirdo, but he did help her with a lot...the stuff with Gabriel especially. "What do you say we get you back to the land of the living?"

His eyes widened. This crazy person was going to bring him back to life? She could do that?

"Okay. Look. I can't help you with me being all ghosty. I gotta get back to my body and when I do...promise not to go all psycho killer on me and Sam. I think there's a spell that can help you." She said confidently.

He nodded his head and followed her back to where her body was currently waiting for her spirit to reattach itself. The only thing running across his mind was _'Is this girl insane?'_

* * *

Mac jolted forwards and ended up on all fours. Her breath was hitched in her throat and she had a hard time breathing. She hadn't even noticed when she was well...wherever she was, that her brother, Dean, and her angels had came back. They all stared at her with wide eyes. They looked freaked. She looked up at all the guys and smiled, "Get me a file 34C in cabinet sixteen. We got a dead man to bring back."

Dean did a double take at the young woman in front of him. 34C? Wait...Did she just say she can bring Kevin back from the dead? With what body? He burned his bones. There was no way...

Sam made his way to the file room to retrieve what Mac asked. Garth knelt down in front of his baby sister and held her by her shoulders. "You okay?" He asked as he searched her face. When they got back to the bunker, it was dead silent. They couldn't find her or Sam anywhere. He thought she was dead and he had been kind of a dick to her. He didn't want that to be the last thing he did if she died. He would've... He wouldn't be able to handle losing his little sister. There were so many mixed emotions it confused him, her, everyone really. The important thing right now is that she was okay. They were going to be okay. And apparently she found a way to bring Kevin back from the dead.

_It's all going to be okay._

* * *

They all stood outside of the bunker in the darkness. They were standing in the exact spot that Dean had burned Kevin's bones after he had died. The ingredients called for a belonging of the dead, they got a picture Kevin kept of him and his mother. The blood of an archangel, Gabriel was willing to give some of his. The grace of an angel, which luckily Cas had kept some from when he pulled the leftovers Gadreel left inside Sam. Lastly, after they were gathered into a special bowl that had all sigils carved into it, the photo had to be set on fire with holy fire. Mac had that at the snap of her fingers...literally. She had to say a chant and bam. Kevin should be back. _Hopefully_.

All of them stood in a circle around the ingredients that were sitting on the wet grass. It was drizzling and you can tell that a storm was well on its way. Mac held up the picture over the bowl and repeated the chant she memorized that was written in the file.

"Omoni é domoni emoncu se vita sera." Mac said as she snapped her fingers and set the photo on fire and dropped it in the bowl. Once it hit the blood and the angel's grace that was mixed in the bowl, a lightening bolt struck the ground in front of them and a loud sound of thunder boomed. Everyone but Mackenzie jumped back in surprise. They were all hoping this really worked. Mac took a step forward and put her hands on the ground. She seemed like she was in deep concentration. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief. She felt Kevin's soul enter the body that had regenerated itself because of the spell. _It had actually worked_. A hand shot up from under the ground and both Cas and Gabriel helped pull the young man up.

Both the angels backed away after successfully getting Kevin above ground. Sam and Dean stood there in shock. There was so much they had to say to him when he died and now they have that opportunity again. He was _alive_. Mackenzie had brought him back.

"Kevin?" Dean asked hesitantly. His emotions were all over the place. He thought he lost someone he had considered his family forever. And here he was, standing in front of them again. "Yeah." Kevin said and nodded his head. Garth looked at all of them and made his way to Kevin to give him his usual bear hugs. _Oh Garth_.

It was a strange moment for all of them. This moment was impossible. At least that's what they all thought. But yet, it was happening and Kevin was alive. He was here breathing the air again.

Both the boys hugged Kevin and apologized repeatedly for getting him killed. The guilt was written across both of their faces. Cas had just put a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head at the young man. Mac was just happy that she was able to do this for them. They didn't know, but she used her own mojo to complete the spell. Similar to how she focused all her energy when she made a link with Gabriel. It took a lot out of her. She felt ready to fall over. Gabriel took notice and held her by her side.

After getting jumped by practically everyone from the bunker, Kevin looked at Mac. He realized that whatever she did to bring him back really did a number on her. He nodded his head, "Thank you." He said sincerely.

She gave him a warm smile, "You're welcome, Kevin." Mac leaned closer to Gabriel who was holding her up for support. She needed to lie down and get herself together. She was exhausted. "Let's all get inside, huh?" Gabriel offered as he helped Mac walk back to the bunker door. He whispered lowly so only she would be able to hear, "What did you do?"

She looked back up at him, "Used a little too much of my juju, Gabriel. I'll be okay."

"You had too, didn't you? That's why you wanted to do the spell?" Gabriel said pointing out.

"Only a prophet can bring back another dead prophet. Even though he's not exactly a prophet anymore. Whatever power he had was transferred to me. But to bring him back I needed to use it. It bounced back on me full force." Mac explained tiredly as they walked down the stairs that lead to the main room.

Gabriel sighed and just nodded his head acknowledging that he heard her. Whatever she did...that was some powerful spell. He felt it radiating off her and he knew Cas felt it too. She was able to do something that an archangel couldn't even accomplish. Because of the fall he was...limited.

* * *

Mac laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She wished that she could watch the stars at that moment. She felt at peace. Happy she was able to actually do something good with her mojo. She had brought someone back from the dead. Well...she had a little help from the weird guy. Maybe he's part of the last prophet ever kind of thing. She has some freaky powers. Maybe whoever that guy is...she could drive herself nuts thinking about it. Truth is, she didn't know. But she knew by his energy that he wasn't a threat. He was safe. It only angered Mackenzie when he doesn't answer her damn questions...who are you, man?

She sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them she saw the stars. Her eyes widened and she jumped up staring at what used to be her plain eggshell painted ceiling. Gabriel, who was lying down next to her smirked. "You like what you see?"

Mac turned to him with her brows raised, "You did this?"

"Did you forget that I was a trickster? I may not have my wings, but I still do have this." Gabriel smiled. She laid her head back down on her pillow and she and the archangel watched the night sky.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed by. That was one thing with her and Gabriel. He may have been a dick to everyone else in the bunker, but never to her. They were like best friends if you wanted to put a label on it. But, it went a lot deeper than that. He was put back here to be her protector. To be her rock. He would bother the boys purposely to make her laugh. Sometimes she would secretly come up with ideas to mess with the boys and watch Gabriel follow suit. They were both important to each other. If Gabriel had to confide in anyone, it would be her. He could trust her with anything. And that's what he did that night.

So many questions crossed his mind. Who brought him back? Where was dad? Why was he given a second chance? What else was Metatron planning? Abbadon? The main question was about his father. Did he really leave them? How could he do that? Why?

He looked at Mackenzie, "Hey, Minnie Mouse?"

She turned to him with concern, his voice was quiet and serious. Her brows furrowed slightly, "Yeah, Gabriel?"

He sighed, "Where is my dad in all of this?" He asked almost pleadingly like she already knew the answer. "I mean where did he go? He just flat out left all of us here. Why won't he help us?"

Mac frowned. She didn't have an answer to that. She wanted to know too. She looked back up at the stars in the sky and slightly shook her head, "He's gotta be out there somewhere, Gabriel. I mean, who knows maybe he will help us or maybe he already is..." Mac said a little confused at her own statement. _Where did that come from?_

"You still have faith in him?" Gabriel asked curiously. He wasn't sure if he even had faith anymore and he was an archangel of The Lord.

"I think now is the best time to try and have some faith...with all the bad that we see everyday of our lives...just believing that there might be someone or something else out there who still gives a damn...it helps you to keep going." Mac said hopefully.

Gabriel looked at her for a long minute. His expression was unreadable. He turned his head back to the stars and neither of them said another word.

**WELL. WHAT DID YOU THINK GUYS? This is my longest written chapter ever! And I apologize that it took freaking forever to update, but I hope this chapter will make up for it! I hope you all enjoyed this one too! Kevin is back! My favorite probably had to be writing the last scene between Mac and Gabriel.. :) Their bond is unbreakable and the connection they have is so powerful beyond words and it's not even on a romantic level! Sam and Dean are definitely grateful for what Mac did for them. She used a crap load of her mojo to bring someone they considered family back! I loved writing this chapter even though it took so longggg! It was probably one of my best chapters in my opinion and I hope you think so too!**

**Please please PLEASE leave me a review and tell me what you guys think and what you guys wish to see in the next several chapters! I can't wait to write how Mac and Kevin connect with each other. It gets pretty awkward is all I'm gonna say! ;) haha thanks so much for reading guys! I already have the next chapter in progress and I will be posting it ASAP! Love you all! **

**Favorite. Follow. Review. **

**Xoxox. -M**


	24. Chapter 24 Back in the Game

**Hey guys! Wow! So I got a bunch of views from my last chapter and I'm really happy that you guys are enjoying this story! :) It makes me very happy knowing you like what I'm writing! All of you are awesome and I thank those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! You all make my day when I read one of your kind reviews! And it inspires me to write more! So I've decided to split up this case into two parts! Some time passed between this chapter and chapter 23, in the beginning of this chapter, you get an idea of where everyone is standing at the moment. Also Kevin is back! Whoop! A lot of Kevin and Mac interaction these next two chapters! Hope you all enjoy! -M**

**Chapter 24: Back in the Game**

Its been a little under a month since Kevin's resurrection from the dead, thanks to Mackenzie. Everyone had to readjust back in the bunker. It was a full house now. Inside the Men of Letters Bunker in Lebanon, Kansas lived Sam and Dean Winchester: descendants of the Men of Letters, Castiel: angel of the lord, Gabriel: arch angel of the lord, Kevin Tran: advanced placement and ex-prophet, Garth: a hunter, and Mackenzie: the last prophet of the lord.

Things have been pretty hectic since the angels fell. The factions that were increasing in size everyday are now slowly falling apart thanks to Cas. After he killed Bartholomew, the angels are now realizing that this war between the factions is not the answer to get them back in heaven. The answer they were looking for was Metatron, who has yet to be seen since the blowout with Gadreel. He was the next angel on Team Free Will's hit list.

The past few weeks for Mackenzie was filled with intense prophet training. Since her little adventure into the spirit world to talk to Kevin, she decided that for her and everyone else's sake, that she needed to get back in the game. That meant training again. It didn't only consist of mediation and snapping her fingers. Cas thought it was time to get her on the physical level of fighting angels. Demons…she really didn't have to worry about them because with the palm of her hand she can kill them instantly. Just as an angel would. To her advantage, she had actual angels to practice her combat training with. Since Mac was already a hunter since she was a kid, they advanced pretty quickly in her training. There was nothing they can really do about her actual power she holds being the last prophet. They are supposed to come naturally. Cas had thought her going into a meditative state would quicken the process, but in due time, her powers would come about.

From the looks of it, Kevin had seemed almost intimidated by Mackenzie. He had been dead when she had first moved into he bunker and everyone else knew her but him. He found it to be awkward around her because what could he exactly say? '_Hey. So you took my place as a prophet and have all these freaky powers when the only power I had was to read a rock. Also thanks for bringing me back to life and everything…' _Yeah, it was just plain awkward.

"Mac! Get over here!" Dean yelled from the main room. Mac groaned in annoyance from her bed. "What now?" She mumbled into her pillow. She wanted to sleep in for once. Today was her day off from training and she wanted to take full advantage of it. She made her way into the library where Dean was laid back into his chair with his feet propped up on the table. He had her tablet in his hand. "Dean, why do you have my iPad?" She asked tiredly.

He looked up at her with a devilish grin and started singing happy birthday in a low quiet voice. _Oh crap_. Was that today? Her eyes widened. Oh shit. Today's March 1st. Today was Mackenzie's nineteenth birthday. He had a picture of a cupcake and a lit candle on her iPad screen. She chuckled at his stupid humor and when he made the gesture to pretend to blow out the candle, Dean had touched a button on the screen and a horrid scream came from the tablet along with one of those exorcist faces appeared. Mac screamed and jumped back falling onto the floor.

"Happy Birthday Mac!" Dean shouted laughing at her sitting on the floor as she held a hand against her chest. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her. She was still half asleep.

Sam walked into the library and saw Mac on the floor glaring at his older brother while Dean was barely holding himself up because he was laughing too hard. He raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him. Mac leaned her head back and noticed his presence, she gave him a tired smile, "Hi Sam."

"Uh…why are you on the floor?" Sam asked eyeing his brother who was trying to catch his breath. His brother finally composed himself enough to say something to Sam. "It's uh…it's her nineteenth birthday. Thought I would give her a little surprise." He said with a smirk and chuckled.

Sam looked back at Mackenzie. Why didn't she tell anyone today was her birthday? Surely, her brother knew about it. Wait. How did Dean even know about it? "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked Mac. Then he looked at his brother, "And how did you know it was today?"

"Because it's not important. I don't celebrate it." Mac said simply. She pushed herself up and off the floor and looked at Dean also wondering how he knew it was today. "Yeah, how did you know my birthday was today?" He looked back and forth between his brother and the prophet and explained,"Well. You left your tablet thingy in here and it started beeping early this morning. I guess your alarm and when i went to turn it off it said happy birthday on the screen like a reminder."

Mac only nodded her head and took the tablet out of his hands. "Well thank you for the beautiful song and the very frightening exorcist cupcake. It will be the highlight of my day." Mac said sarcastically. She looked at her watch and it read '11:52AM' she turned her gaze back up to the boys, "You guys want me to make you anything? Going to make myself breakfast…or lunch." She said. They both looked at her like she head two heads. "No. You're not making anything today, birthday princess." Dean said with a shit eating grin on his face. _Oh god, please don't do this today._

There was a reason she didn't celebrate her birthday. The reason why is because she shared her birthday with her older sister. It hurt knowing that she was enjoying herself on their birthday and her sister was ashes in the ground somewhere. Dust in the wind. March 1st was not a day she wanted to celebrate or cherish. It just wasn't.

"No guys, seriously I can make myself a bowl of cereal perfectly fine!" Mac said trying to stop them from making their way into the kitchen. All of them grew pretty close over the last several months that they've been together. It was nice knowing that they had other people to rely on. They were like a little Brady Bunch family and they all loved it. Dean was especially grateful that Mac was able to bring Kevin back from the dead. No matter how many times they told him to stop feeling guilty over what happened, the guilt had stayed with him and haunted him. Kevin was family to the Winchesters and when he died in their care…both Sam and Dean were a mess. Fighting constantly over what happened and what should have happened. It was the main reason that Garth had driven out to Lebanon in the first place; to help them settle their problems. And because of that, they met Mackenzie.

Cas and Gabriel had went out for the day to gather up some angelic information on Metatron. Their army was growing bigger and bigger and the factions were shrinking tremendously, which was a lot better for them. The army they were building was not to fight a war, but to stop the fighting. Together. They can all work on finding the angel who casted them out of their home and end this once and for all.

Garth and Kevin were sitting in the kitchen both talking and having coffee together at the table. They both brought their attention to the three people who walked inside. Everyone tried sleeping in today. So 11AM was morning for them on Thursdays. Thursday was their day off.

"Dean! Come on!" Mac whined, clearly annoyed. She went to get a coffee mug from the cupboard, but she only had it pulled out of her hands by the elder Winchester who only smirked at her while he walked to the coffee pot. Mac muttered a "pain in my ass" under her breath that was just loud enough for Sam to hear. He chuckled and shook his head as he sat down next to Kevin. "How you doin' Kev?" He asked.

He nodded his head not answering Sam and just watched the scene between Mac and Dean play out in front of him. Dean looked at Sam with an evil grin on his face. He loved annoying Mac. It helped both him and her to forget the crap hole of a thing they call a life that they live every day. That was the thing Kevin didn't understand. Mac had something in common with everyone. She and Dean had the same taste in music and loved to fool around and goof off with each other, then her and Sam also shared the same interest in books and research. She was a smart kid. Then with her brother, well what can you say really? They are family. They've got the same blood running through their veins. But if you watched both of them closely, you were able to see the resemblance and certain mannerisms that they both shared. And with Kevin? Well they both got knee deep in this mess when they became prophets. Of course, Kevin wasn't a prophet anymore and he had the chance to get out of this life and leave to go live a semi normal one. But, instead he chose to stay here. His mom was gone. All of his friends thought he was dead. What normal life would he actually be living? He didn't even graduate high school.

"Hey Sam, these mugs won't do. It doesn't say 'birthday princess' on 'em." Dean said. Garth's face morphed into realization. "Oh my god...today's the first?!" He said sounding both surprised and upset that he had forgotten today. Mac nodded her head annoyed. She was happy he didn't remember. It wasn't something she liked to recall after Sage was gone. It was funny how they were both born the same day.

Garth got up from his chair and made his way over to Mac and squished her in one of his signature teddybear hugs. "Happy birthday sis! I love you." He said with a small smile on his face. He knew she didn't celebrate it anymore. And he knew why. But he couldn't just ignore it either.

"Thanks Garth. Now please get off me." She said with her face buried in his chest. Squished. He nodded and chuckled, "Yeah. Sure."

Mac went to Dean and took her coffee mug out of his hands and smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow!" He said rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?!" Dean asked innocently. Mac simply shrugged her shoulders and smirked, "Your pain brings me joy."

"This is the thanks I get for giving you an iPad cupcake!?" He said with his brows furrowed. She glared at him which made Dean laugh because he remembered the look on her face when Mac saw the exorcist face pop up on the screen. "You're a jerk." She laughed along with him, he was oh so screwed...Dean didn't realize that he started something with the young prophet. A prank war.

"Well...I think I found a case in upstate, New York at a college campus." Garth said as he made his way back to his seat. Dean already knew about the case and that they were already taking the job. Another smile crept onto his face as he spoke, "Yeah...college kids are going missing after going to some club right off the campus..." He said as he looked directly and Mac and Kevin. Mac raised a brow and let Dean continue, "Its a hard to get an exact lead with the little info we have...and the kids that disappeared turned out to be couples." He pointed out. "We're thinking it's a Cupid gone rogue, but we need some eyes and ears on campus...bait, really." Dean said. Mac understood where he was going with this. She looked at Kevin with wide eyes and realized Kevin didn't get that he and Mac were the ones who were going to be used as bait. "Uh. Kev? He's talking about us." Kevin's head jerked in Mac's direction in shock. He never got the action on a case, just did research for the boys before he died. He didn't want to pretend he was a couple with Mac. He didn't really know who she was other than she was the last prophet to ever exist and the fact that she was related to Garth. Kevin didn't notice, but Mac was just as uncomfortable as he was. She thought that he didn't like her or something because he always kept his distance. She always heard stories about him whether it was from her brother during his time at the boat house with Kevin or stories that the boys told her about him. She always wanted to meet the guy because he seemed like a good and caring person. But, he really didn't give her the time of day unless he had a question or had to tell her something important. Oh and a _thank you for saving my life_ speech. Well it was more or less a _thanks for bringing me back from the dead _speech. When she tried to read off his vibes it was filled with confusion and fear. Was he scared of her or something? She didn't know, but he felt intimidated by her. Why? Not even he really knew.

"No. No way. I'm not a hunter!" Kevin said frantically. He looked at Mac and pointed in her direction, "She is a hunter! I'm not!"

Garth looked at the ex-prophet, "Buddy, you might as well be. Mac wasn't the only one who's been training for the past month. You got more than enough experience to be hunting these days. You know how to shoot and fight your battles. Plus you got my sister with you." He said positively. Over the last several weeks, while the angels were training Mac, the boys were training Kevin how to be a hunter since that was the road he went down when he decided he wanted to stay here with everyone else. He had to know how to defend himself better. Just incase one day the angels decide he needs to die again. Or a demon attacks him thinking he still has some sort of power. He was different from Mac, she had the ability to smite those sons of a bitches. He didn't. He had to fight them like everyone else. In a way, he envied her abilities. He only read the tablets. She had the ability to kill demons, snap her fingers and be a human lighter, go into the spirit world by meditating, read off vibes from people, get visions apparently. Although she never talked about them. She just vaguely mentioned that she had them and said they weren't important.

Mac picked up the file to read as she leaned on the edge of the counter holding her coffee mug. She hummed as she scanned through the articles her brother had printed out. That was one good thing about Garth, he was able to dig up anything you asked. Thats probably where she got all her research skills from. The action she learned from her dad when he was alive and the rest from Sage. She looked up at her group, "Well, the pattern is each couple that disappeared went to this club about an hour away from the college campus." Mac said. "The college campus is our first lead." She groaned, "There was a reason why I didn't go to college…now we have to deal with all the peppy sorority girls."

Dean grinned, "Sorority girls…"

* * *

"This sucks." Kevin said as he threw his bag on the sidewalk. Dean and Sam had dropped them off at the campus and made their way to find a motel somewhere near there. Garth had stayed back at the bunker to wait for the angels to come back from wherever they were. They were planning on taking Metatron down and since Bartholomew was dead, that office building…Buknell Something, had a lot of information they can used to track the son of a bitch down. Once they get back, Garth will drive to New York and meet up with the rest of the group.

Mac nodded her head at Kevin's comment and stared at the admissions office building. She really hoped that whatever this thing was would be taken care of quickly and they can get the hell outta there. She did not like college. She was given the opportunity to attend back when she lived with Jamie and Bill and even then she knew she didn't want to go. It wasn't her. She did great in high school, actually got some college credits while she attended. She sighed thinking back to her friends she had back when she was in school, she was sorta happy. It distracted her from the reality world she lived in. She made herself believe it was okay even though it wasn't.

Garth left. Sage was dead. She was alone. She had her foster family and friends, but she wanted her family.

"Ready?" Mac asked the ex-prophet. "Nope." Was his response.

"Yeah, me either."

They both walked inside the office, which was quite big. Sitting in the front desk was a blonde woman in her mid forties typing away on her computer. Kevin looked at Mac and decided that she could be the one to do all the talking. Last time he spoke on a case he told someone his name was 'Kevin freaking Solo.' He got away with it once only because he was able to hack onto the military base and find the woman that wasn't giving the boys access to the scene. Lucky for him, this soldier didn't have such a clean record and found pictures of her doing body shots with a sombrero. Yeah, he definitely got lucky with that one.

Mac walked up to the woman and gave her a warm smile, "Hi. My name is Mackenzie Delgado and this is my boyfriend Kevin Cho. We are transfer students from Boston University." She said kindly. Kevin looked at her, he couldn't believe how easy it was for her lie straight up to this lady. Her lies rolled off her tongue like nothing. If he didn't know who she was, he was sure that he would've believed it too. How could you not with a smile like that?

The blonde woman looked up at the two young people standing before her. She smiled back at Mackenzie and nodded her head, "Hi guys, okay that is not a problem. I just need to check the transfer list and make sure you two are on it, okay? Give me five minutes to get your papers in order."

Mac smiled at her and walked to the other side of the room to sit down on one of the chairs they had out. Kevin's eyes widened. They weren't on the list! Those weren't even their real names! He walked towards Mackenzie and sat down next to her nervously. He looked at her and watched her typing away on her iPad. How can she be so relaxed at a time like this? He squinted his eyes and realized what she was doing. She looked his way and passed him the tablet, "Here. I got us logged onto the portal. Just BS our information would ya?" He smirked at her. She knew how to hack too?

"Yeah. I got it." Kevin said as he typed away on her iPad. After a few minutes went by, both of them were called back up to the desk and was given paper work that needed to be filled out. They had to make sure it matched the information they had on record in their computer system. As both of them sat back down to finish filling out the forms, Kevin whispered to Mac, "Hey, how did you get passed their firewall?" He asked curiously. She looked at him oddly and raised a brow, "What? You don't think I pay attention when you hack stuff back at the bunker?" She smirked. "That and Garth taught me a few things."

Kevin's eyebrows rose in shock. He didn't know she took notice of him back at the bunker. He stayed far away from her most of the time. Huh. Maybe this was the case where they would actually become friends. They had a nice little moment together. It only went down hill from there…

**Well...what did you guys think?! How are you guys liking Mac and Kevin so far! Prepare for some awkwardness next chapter! Hehehe. ;) Also, who loved Mac and Dean's scene in the beginning of the chapter? They are so funny together and prepare yourselves for a funny prank war in the near future. Things may get messy! Especially that she has the trickster on her side! ;) **

**If you guys have any ideas on what you would like to see next please write it in a review or PM me! I love to hear what you guys think! Also I'm planning on writing more cases like these so if you like them, let me know! You're the readers, I want to make sure you like what what I'm writing! Love you all! Thank you for reading! **


	25. Chapter 25 College Life

**Hey guys! So here is part two of the case that Mac and Kevin are working on together! This is where all the action comes in and you see how the two young people interact with one another! Prepare yourselves for some funny awkward moments! ;)**

**I had created a tumblr page for this story! So if you want to ask me questions there and see some pictures and sneak peaks of future chapters...the URL is on my profile!**

**_itsaprofitthing_**

**Thank you to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! It means so much to me when you guys leave me a lovely review! It makes my day! :) Well here is chapter 25! Can't believe I've written that many chapters already! Haha...okay enjoy! -M**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 25: College Life**

After filling out all the papers and applications for the admittance office. Mac and Kevin set off to explore the campus. Before Kevin became a prophet, this was his future. Graduate high school and go to college and become the first Asian president of the United States. He would've gotten far in life if everything didn't turn out the way it did. He would still have his mother alive and well. But then again...he would've never met the Winchesters either or befriended Garth and the angels. And let's not forget his newest acquaintance and partner at the moment, Mac.

He was pretty nervous working a case together with Mackenzie. They didn't talk much back at the bunker and he never actually did the field work on a case before. He had to blend in with everyone else and go unnoticed to do the job. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize that they had arrived at his dorm building where he would be staying the next few days. Unfortunately Mac's dorm was half way across campus so they needed to keep tabs on each other since they won't be together at all times to watch their backs.

"Well. Here's your stop." Mac said as she stared up at the building. Kevin nodded his head and made his way to his dorm room. He hoped that they figured out what was taking these couples and deal with it quickly so they can get the hell outta there. Why couldn't Sam and Dean take care of this case? Pretend to be janitors or something? Sam definitely could've gotten away with being a college professor. _Ugh_.

'Room 304' Kevin double checked his paper that said his dorm room number and glanced back at the door he was standing in front of. "This is it..." Kevin said to himself. _Please don't let there be weird people living with me the next several days._ He thought. He opened the door and saw two guys, both around nineteen or twenty years old. The blonde one was on his laptop that was on his desk, typing a paper for one of his classes. The other guy, was gathering all his dirty laundry and take it downstairs to the laundry mat to be washed. They both looked up at Kevin, each with a different expression on his face. The laundry guy had a big grin on his face and the blonde guy's brows furrowed in concentration. It almost looked like he was trying to read Kevin's thoughts. _Creepy..._

The young African American man put his basket of dirty clothes down on the bed and held his hand out at Kevin, "So you're the new guy?" He smiled and introduced himself, "Name's Josh, you?" Kevin took his hand and shook it, "Kevin." He gave Josh a weak smile and took his hand back. The blonde was still staring at him oddly and it was making Kevin extremely uncomfortable. _God, this was so awkward._ Was he really going to go through this if he never became a prophet? Kevin looked at him and forced a smile, he approached him cautiously and raised his hand to shake the other man's hand. "Hey man." The blonde pushed himself up off his chair and gave Kevin a firm shake. "Welcome. I'm Tommy." Kevin nodded and introduced himself like he had with Josh a minute ago.

Both boys had gone back to whatever they were doing, Josh leaving with his laundry basket and Tommy on his laptop typing away. This was going to be a long few days...

* * *

Mac had made her way to her dorm room that was almost halfway across campus from where Kevin was staying. Mackenzie didn't like being far away from her partner because it just made things ten times more complicated being separated during the case. It made it harder to communicate with each other about the case. _Nope. This just won't do._ She'll figure something out later.

She approached her door. Time for her to put on the preppy girly face. It fit the description of the girls who had gone missing. That was another strange thing about the case. The girls always went missing first. Then the guy would go missing shortly after. _It's gonna be a long week..._ Mac thought.

She opened her door and found a tall skinny blonde girl staring at her with wide eyes. Mac forced a smile, "Hey, I'm your new roommate!" Mac said eagerly. "I'm Mackenzie!" She introduced herself happily. Gotta make it believable. She felt like she was crapping pep out of her ass by the way she was acting with the shit eating grin on her face and acting all excited like she was here at some special place. The girl stared at her with an aggravated look on her face. _Oh great. She's friendly._ "Caroline." She said flatly. "Rebecca is out. That's her bed." She pointed to the other side of the room. It was a bunk bed. "She has top bunk. You get bottom. Okay. Yeah, great." She said as if that was the most difficult thing she had to say all day. Blondes...

She had the single bed right where she was standing. She quickly plopped herself onto her comforter and pulled off her shoes, ready to give herself a pedicure. Caroline payed no mind to Mackenzie. She acted like she wasn't even there. Wow, she was very welcoming. _Can't wait to meet the other one._ It was very obvious that she didn't like Mac. Well, feelings are mutual.

Once Mac got everything settled in her room. She sat on her bottom bunk and leaned against the wall and texted Kevin.

_'Once you're settled meet me by the fountain thing at the center of campus. It's right next to the north building. We will start looking for whatever it is we are looking for there.' _

About a minute later her phone vibrated with a response from the ex-prophet, _'Gotcha. Be there in five.' _

Mac shoved her phone back in her jeans pocket and threw her satchel over her shoulder. Inside her bag was her gun, her angel blade that Gabriel had picked up for her after their fight with Bartholomew, her iPad, and a few other odds and ends they may need to defend themselves. She made her way to the door and it suddenly slammed opened, which caused Mac to jump back in surprise. She almost drew out her gun and shot the young woman in front of her. _Guess this is Rebecca._

She had short dirty blonde hair that barely reached her shoulders and big brown beady eyes. She looked like she was on crack by the way she was constantly fidgeting. Mac waved her hand in hello and gave a quick introduction as she walked out of the room. It wasn't like she was going to be here the whole semester. Just until they get the damn job done.

Mac had been the first one to get to the fountain. She sat on the edge while she waited for her partner in crime to meet her and they can go on their merry way onto solving this case. She huffed in annoyance and checked her watch, it's been nearly ten minutes and takes about five to walk her from his dorm. Where the hell was he? She got up and walked a couple of feet in front of her to stretch her legs. Not paying much attention, a young college professor had slammed right into Mac which caused everything he held in his hands to crash onto the ground. "I am so sorry, miss!" He said as he bent down to pick up his fallen books and papers. Mac leaned down on her knees and helped him. She chuckled and shook her head, "It's okay." She said sweetly. The professor was very good looking and very young too. _Hmm_... She passed him the two books that she picked up off the floor. They were occult books. _Odd_. "Here you go." She said. He smiled at her and nodded in thanks, "Professor Thompson." He introduced himself and held out a hand. She took it, "Mackenzie Delgado." She said polity, "What class do you teach?" Mac asked curiously.

He looked almost hesitant to answer her question, "Uh...occult mythology." She put on a smile and nodded with interest, "Wow. That's pretty cool." He looked at her almost shocked. Very few kids actually took his class. It was a very small class to begin with. Who the hell wants to know about this crap? Well, other than him. "Well...since the semester had just begun, there are still extra seats available for my class if you would want to register, that is if your interested and you have room in your schedule." Professor Thompson said to her. Mac smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah!" She agreed excitedly. "I'll go to the administration office later today and see if they can put in into my schedule." He smiled at her, "I hope to see you in my class then, Miss. Delgado." With that he walked away.

Mac's smile instantly was wiped off her face as she watched him disappear into the distance. The vibes she got off that guy weren't normal. She couldn't read him like she normally could read others. Maybe he wasn't human...They'll have to look into him. He may have something to do with the case she and Kevin were working on. Speaking of..._where is Kevin?_

With that thought, Mac saw Kevin approaching her out of breath. Had he been running? Mac raised a brow as a small smirk crept on her face in amusement. The kid looked absolutely frazzled. What the hell happened to him? "Uhh...Kev? You okay?" She asked as the smirk grew bigger.

He glared at her and shook his head, "Don't ask. I don't know why I wanted to go to college in the first place. The guys here are total dicks."

Mac looked at him curiously, "Kevin, were you hazed or something?" She remembered watching some college movies before and the frat boys always hazed the new kid and made them do something stupid and ridiculous. Kevin's face had the _'I just did something stupid and ridiculous'_ look.

He kept his glare on full force and ignored her question. By doing that, she had already gotten her answer. She chuckled at him and started walking away from the fountain, Kevin following close behind. "So, where do we go from here?" He asked.

She pulled out her iPad out of her satchel and pulled up the files she downloaded that had information on the case. She furrowed her brows as she swiped through it all. Growing frustrated because she couldn't see any other patterns at the moment, she shoved her tablet back into her bag and looked at Kevin, "We gotta check out that club off campus. They are open tomorrow night. That's when everyone that goes here is going." Mac told him.

He sighed and nodded his head, "I don't do clubs." Mac scoffed, "And what? I look like the clubbing type?" She asked him. "We gotta act all cupplily and do all that lovey dovey crap."

Kevin closed his eyes. He really didn't went to do this. It was awkward enough as it is. The sun was starting to set and they had to get back to their dorms soon. Mac made her way onto the grass and plopped herself onto the ground. Kevin copied her position and sat next to her. Neither of them said anything for a long minute. "What do you think it is that we are hunting?" Kevin asked her.

She shook her head, "Garth and Dean think a Cupid. Makes sense. Since the angels fell, they are all running wild. But, what's the motive? It's not adding up." She looked at Kevin, "I honestly don't have a damn clue what we're hunting, Kev and not knowing scares me."

Another minute passed by as they watched other students walk by on their way back to their dorms or going to one of their night classes they had in their schedules. "There's a professor here. Thompson. Do me a favor and find out all the info you can on him, okay? He might be a lead." Mac said randomly. _Where did that come from?_

Kevin's brows furrowed, "Who?"

"Professor Thompson. I met him while I was waiting for you by the fountain. You know, while you were getting hazed." Mac smirked at her last sentence. Cue the glare. She continued what she was saying, "Anyway, I had a hard time reading him. Usually, it's fairly easy for me too, but it was like I was blocked for some reason." Mac explained.

Kevin nodded his head and told her that when he got back to his dorm room he would look up the guy for her. She thanked him and they both sat quietly for a while as they watched the scenery. It was peaceful. The sound of people was growing more and more quiet as the sun set in front of them. It was a beautiful sunset, Mac thought to herself. She had remembered her and Ryan doing this after they finished a case. They would both sit on the hood of her car and just watch quietly, not saying a word. She was pulled out of her deep thoughts when Kevin spoke up, "You okay?"

She turned her head to face him and a sad smile appeared on her face, "Yeah. I'm good." She said. She didn't want to admit that she was thinking about her dead boyfriend. That would be awkward. But she didn't know that in that moment Kevin was thinking of his dead girlfriend too. Channing.

* * *

When Mac had walked back in her dorm room, she realized no one else was there. Thank god. The two girls she would be living with the next few days were not her kind of people. They were snotty and annoying total bitches. So fake. Who would want to be friends with that? How have they gone this long without getting punched in the face? Maybe one or these days will answer that question, Mac thought. She chuckled to herself as she threw her satchel on the ground next to her bed. She pulled her iPad out and laid in her bed and began looking through the files she downloaded about the case, trying to find another connection. She couldn't get her mind off Professor Thompson. There was something about him...she couldn't put her finger on it.

A few hours later, Caroline had walked inside piss drunk. Mac glanced at her sidelong and watch her stumble into her single bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. Mac snorted and put her face into her pillow to try and silence her laughing. _Idiot_. She thought. Not even ten minutes later, Caroline was snoring in her drunken slumber in her bed. Again, the door slammed open and two figures walked inside. Mac silently picked up her satchel and shoved it under her pillow and pretended she was sound asleep as she watched the two people approach her bed. She heard giggling and realized that the giggling sounds were coming from Rebecca. Her and the guy had climbed up to the top bunker and started doing the dirty. Mac's eyes widened as she realized what was happening. _Oh my god...she is going to have sex with someone with both her roommates in the same room?!_

Not even a minute later of hearing the two moan and groan each other's names and all the strange exotic sounds they were making, Mac pulled out her satchel from under her pillow and grabbed her cellphone to check the time. 3:06AM. "Screw this." She said annoyed and mortified that she even had to deal with this. She jumped off her bed, threw on her UGG boots, grabbed her hoodie and got the hell outta there. Never again would she go to a college campus. Never. Again.

* * *

Kevin was on his laptop researching that guy Mac had asked him to. The guy was clean. Why couldn't she read him then? Maybe he was possessed? By what? Angel? Demon? Ghost? Who the hell knows. He yawned and decided to call it a night. He put his laptop down on the little table near his bed and just as he closed his eyes there was a knock on the door. Kevin jumped up and looked at the two guys who were both passed out in theit beds. They clearly didn't hear anyone knocking. Slowly, Kevin made his way to the door and held the demon knife behind he back. Dean had given it to him for the case. When he opened the door, he was surprised who he saw.

"Mac? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning!" Kevin exclaimed. What the hell? Oh. Maybe it had to do with the case? Oops.

Mac raised an eyebrow and smirked knowing what she was about to say, "Slumber party, boyfriend!" She said in a loud whisper. She walked passed Kevin not caring that she wasn't invited in. She just heard one of her roommates screw someone right above her.

"A what?" Kevin asked growing a little aggravated. He just spent hours looking up some guy for Mac who was supposed to be a suspect and turns up clean. He just wanted to sleep in peace. Not play whatever game this was. _A slumber party, really?_

Mac turned around to face Kevin matching his aggravated tone, "Look, it was either here or a park bench. Do you not understand I am scarred for life? I just had to witness one of my roommates bang some random dude above me!" Mac said in a harsh whisper. Kevin's eyes widened in shock. _Wow_. She took a breath to calm herself. She was still in shock that...that even occurred. College kids man...never again.

Kevin sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair, "Oh." Mac's nostrils flared by his response. 'Oh'? No. It's more like scratch her eyeballs and blow a dog whistle in her ears until she dies. She composed herself and walked to the bed and sat next to him. "Sorry for snapping. It's been a rough night."

Kevin chuckled a little, "Yeah, I think so."

She gave him a pointed look and pushed him onto the bed so there was room for her to stay. "Great. Now that we are on the same page...move over." Mac said tiredly. Like Mackenzie, Kevin also had the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he shared with Tommy. He was actually quite surprised that neither of the guys had woken up. Yeah, they might've been whispering...well whispering loudly. But nothing. They slept through it. He was to Mac's left against the wall, while Mac had the edge of the bed that was open. She turned to face him, in a split second she remembered laying like this with Ryan. Her face morphed into sadness at the memory. She missed Ryan so much.

"Night Kev." With that, she rolled over to the other side and closed her eyes. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

Kevin lingered for a moment before answering back, lost in his own thoughts of how awkward this was. They were sharing a bed! Well they were pretending to be a couple...but this was weird. Right? Was it strange? He realized that Mac had just said goodnight to him and he didn't respond, "Oh. Uh, night."

Kevin lied on his back for the next hour not being able to fall asleep. His eyes were wide open and he just stared at the bars that held the mattress above him. _Please let tomorrow be a good day._ He wished. _Solve this case and leave._

You know the old saying 'be careful what you wish for?' Only half of Kevin's wish came true.

* * *

Kevin rolled over onto his side and opened his eyes. In that moment he had forgotten that Mac came over last night. She was sound asleep her face facing his. Her presence clearly startled him. He let out a scream and jumped up only to hit his head on the metal bars of the bunk bed. Mac jumped up hearing Kevin's scream and she let out a yelp as she fell off the bed. Both she and Kevin stared at each other with wide eyes. Mac was the first one to break the silence, "What the hell, Kevin?!" She asked him incredulously still on the floor. "S-sorry. You scared me." Kevin stuttered. She raised a brow and gave him a look that said 'seriously?'. Just as Mac opened her mouth to give a sarcastic response, Josh, one of Kevin's roommates spoke up, "Dude. It's like six in the morning!" Josh said tiredly as he held he head up off the pillow. His brows furrowed when he saw Mac on the floor staring at him eyes wide. "Well...hello there." He said flirtatiously. If looks could kill...Josh would've been dead. He grimaced by her glared and muttered an apology. "I'm Mackenzie. Kevin's girlfriend." Mac introduced herself after she calmed herself. This case was strange and she was frustrated with the world. "Josh." He gave her a hesitant smile and got up from his bed to use the bathroom.

Mac pushed herself up off the floor. "I think the floor is liking me these days..." She said thinking back to when Dean had scared her with the exorcist cupcake on her iPad two days ago. They had set off the same day and had made it to New York by Friday. Dean doesn't follow the speed limit. Mac yawned and bent over to pick up her satchel. She threw her hair into a messy bun as Kevin took in her figure. She was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants with boots. He didn't realize how short she actually was. She had to be what? 5'1? 5'2? She looked so small and seemed defenseless. _How the hell is this girl a hunter?_ He thought to himself.

She looked back at Kevin tiredly and spoke calmly, "Gonna get back to my room and get changed." She sighed. "When you get ready come to my room, we'll figure out what to do from there."

Kevin managed to nod his head and he watched the last prophet walk out the door.

* * *

When Mac had gotten to her dorm room, it looked like a war zone. Her eyes widened in shock. The whole room was completely trashed and blood was spattered everywhere on the walls.

"Crap." Mac muttered to herself. She went up to one of the officers that was guarding the door, "Excuse me? Yeah, hi. Uhm. What happened here?" She asked the police officer. He scoffed that she even asked him that question, "That's classified, miss."

Mac's brows rose in challenge. Boy, did he not sent to start with her right now. "That's my room! I had my girlfriends in there!" Mackenzie said frantically, faking some tears. His face morphed into realization, "You!" He shouted. He went to approach her and his eyes turned black. He was a demon. _What the hell? Demons are behind this? _

"Didn't think I would get the honor to meet you, sweet cheeks." He smirked devilishly. Her eyes widened, "Why are you killing off those couples, ugly? Knew there was something off about you." She smirked, "Now I know why, your face." She pointed. "I'm not killing anybody. I'm looking for the other one. I didn't expect to see you. You're just a bonus." He went to go grab her, but before he could do anything, Mac raised her hand and placed it onto his forehead. A bright light shined through his whole body and he dropped dead.

Mac looked around for any witnesses, when she saw none she began to scream for help pretending that she found him this way. When other officers came over to the dead meat suit, Mac slipped into the bedroom and grabbed her duffle.

She sighed and shook her head. "Mac?!" She heard from behind her. She knew his voice. She closed her eyes and turned around, "Demons." Was all she said and they walked out of the building.

* * *

After Mac had gotten changed, they had to ditch their classes that were scheduled for them and figure out what the hell was going on here...the demon clearly had no clue what Mac was talking about with the murders and the couples missing, they were here for something else. They didn't even know that she was here. Stupid. Do they not understand she can kill them?

One of their phones rang and Mac pulled hers out of her pocket. When she saw it wasn't hers, she looked to Kevin and shook her head. When he took his out from his back pocket, he saw Dean on his caller ID.

"Hey, what's going on over there? We heard on the police scanner about the scene in a dorm room?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, we know. That was Mac's room." Kevin admitted simply.

"What?!" Dean exploded. "Was she-" Dean tried to question, but the phone was simply pulled out of Kevin's hands and Mac put it to her own ear, "I'm fine Deano. I wasn't in the room when the crap hit the fan. Demons were here too, but not cause of that. Apparently, they are here for something else entirely. They didn't even know I was here until one of them spotted me."

She heard Dean sigh on the other end of the phone, "Then who the hell did this? Did you get rid of the demon, Mac?" She smirked, "Dead as a rock."

Kevin's brows furrowed in confusion. _A rock? _Mac glanced at him and saw the confusion written all over his face. She let out a laugh and said her goodbyes to Dean.

"I say we check out the club now, get a good look around the place before we go there tonight." Kevin nodded his head. Mac smirked again, "Hope you got your fancy clothes. Can't wear jeans and a t-shirt to this kind of place."

"Come on, seriously?" Kevin complained. He did have clothes for the occasion, but so not wanted to put use into them. He watched Mac approach one of the cars in the parking lot and hot wired it. She sighed and spoke, "We should've really just taken one of the care from the garage. Those things are classics. Not this crap." She complained. "You like cars?" Kevin asked curiously. This girl was very interesting to him. She was different from every other girl he met. Maybe because she was a hunter? He didn't know.

She shrugged, "I was never the biggest girly girl, although I do have my moments" She smiled. She nodded her head towards the steering wheel, "Drive?"

Kevin smirked and nodded his head. Hell yeah, he wanted to drive.

When they got to the club, it was obviously closed and they had to do some illegal things to make their way inside. There was nothing special about this place. It seemed just like your average club. It was pretty big in size too. They both looked around for clues and found jack squat.

"Guess we gotta wait for tonight." Kevin said.

Mac gave him a tired smile, "Looks like we're going clubbing."

He only sighed in irritation. Boy oh boy did he not expect what he saw that night...

Since Mac's room was trashed from the next victims that were claimed on this case, Mac had gotten ready in Kevin's room. They guys he had shared a room with were not there. Josh had football practice and Tommy was studying in the library on campus. A little over twenty minutes in the bathroom, Mac finally walked out.

"Oh thank god. I thought you were gonna be in there all nigh-" Kevin spoke and he abruptly stopped at the young woman who stood before him. A beautiful sequenced gold dress that fit her body perfectly, black pumps, and a bunch of gold bangles around her wrist to match her dress. Her hair was more curly than usual and her makeup was perfected. Mackenzie looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow..." Kevin barely whispered loud enough for even himself to hear, "You look great." He complimented her. Mac's brows rose, "Really? I hate this damn thing." She said as a matter-of-factly. She smirked, "You're looking mighty fine yourself, Kev." She said.

Kevin had wore dark dress jeans with a formal button down shirt and a loose tie around his neck. He hadn't gotten this dressed up since his junior prom with Channing. He was thinking about his dead girlfriend a lot recently.

Around 10:30-11:00 is when the party actually got started. They looked at the door from the outside and Mac and Kevin shared a worried glance. "You ever go to one of these before?" Mac asked him. He looked at her nervously and spoke, "Eh. Something like that." He didn't really want to tell Mac that he and Dean had gone to a strip club before either. Because that would just be awkward. Her brows furrowed and she pointed to him, "Dean took you to a strip club, didn't he?" She asked as she tried so hard not to giggle at his facial expression. His eyes widened in shock, "Can you not use your powers on me?!" He said frantically. Mac shook her head, "Didn't need to use them on ya, Dean asked me not too long ago if id be his wing-woman. I shut him down and made him take Cas." She said simply. Kevin's jaw dropped and he watched her make her way to the door. She turned around and smiled at him, "Hey, you never know. Maybe we could have some fun."

Kevin sighed, "Yeah...fun." He said quietly and he followed Mackenzie inside.

* * *

Flashing lights.

Loud music blasting.

Drunk son of a bitches everywhere.

Kevin quirked an eyebrow and leaned into Mac so she would be able to hear him when he spoke, "You call this fun?" He yelled in her ear. She turned to him eyes wide holding her left ear, "Geez Kevin, if the music doesn't make me go deaf your voice will!" She shouted back. He gave her a worried look. She smirked and took his hand into hers and she pulled him into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

_She has moves..._

It was the first thought that crossed Kevin's mind when he watched Mackenzie move her body with the music. The way her hips shook in sync to the loud blaring techno music. Her dress sparkled even more with all the colored lights shining on her. He saw a whole other side of her that he thought never existed. Kevin didn't really know the full story about Mackenzie either, he only knew she jumped back into Garth's life shortly after Kevin died. He didn't know where she had been or what she did. Those four years, she lived a semi normal life with both regular people and hunters. What she like to call _a healthy combination _or that you get _best of both worlds. _She knew how to protect herself and the ones she loved and can be happy. The sad truth was even though she had a smile plastered on her face everyday those four years, she wished that she was with her brother again.

Kevin loosened up and started dancing to the music with Mac. After a while, it seemed as they forgot about the whole damn case. Worst. Mistake. Ever.

They both laughed and smiled while the two danced and actually enjoyed themselves. It was a real bonding moment for the two. They were so caught up in each other's presence, neither of them realized that they were being watched for quite sometime. And the one who has been watching them, Kevin had known.

A little while later, they looked around to try and see anything that was worth looking into. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. There was nothing suspicious at this club. Maybe whoever was at the club and had gone missing had just been a coincidence? But since when was anything ever a coincidence? _Never_.

About 1:30AM they both decided to call it quits and see where else to investigate in the morning after they get some shut eye. Mac and Kevin had pulled the stolen car back into the parking lot and started to make their way back to the dorm.

"You were right." Kevin admitted with a small smile plastered on his face.

Mac turned to him eyeing him curiously, "About what?"

"I did have fun tonight. With you, I mean." He fumbled with his words. It caused Mac to smile, "Me too. Can't say I had that much fun in a while." She admitted quietly thinking back to when she and her friends would get fake IDs and get themselves into similar places like to where they had just gone.

They had gotten into Kevin's room and realized only one of his roommates had been in his bed. Mac shrugged, "Looks like one of them got lucky tonight." She said simply. Kevin looked at her with an expression that said _'really?'_ He shook his head and laughed slightly thinking to the strange book nerd, Tommy. He really didn't speak to him or Josh for that matter. He mainly kept to himself and stayed out of everyone's way. But hey, you never know with people these days. He only wished he pieced it together sooner that there was something very wrong with his roommate. If he had, he wouldn't have been put into the situation he was in about thirty minutes from now.

Mac and Kevin took turns in the bathroom getting changed and ready for bed. Mac had came out and scooted Kevin over more into the bed. It didn't feel as awkward as it did the first time she slept in his bed the last time. Maybe it was because they loosened up around each other? Kevin was able to fall asleep a lot easier and he wished he hadn't.

Not even fifteen minutes later he hears his phone going off and Josh yelling at him to 'turn that shit off before he throws it across the field and get a touchdown.' He jumped up and immediately noticed that Mac was no longer in the room. He looked at his caller ID and it was Mackenzie's number that appeared on his screen, he accepted the call and put the phone on his ear, "Mac? Where are you?!" He asked her.

_"It's a crocotta." _Was all she said before there was a huge crash that was heard on the other line and the call had cut out.

"Mac? Mac! Hello—" Kevin shouted on the phone, he realized that the call had ended and the only thing he understood from what she said was crocotta.

_What the hell is a crocotta?_

**Okay so I've decided that this case would have to be split up into three parts because then this chapter would have been way too long! Also I wanted to thank one of my reviewers Audrey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! The awkward moments between the two are my favorites! Hehe!**

**ALSO, by posting this chapter I shall have over 50,000 words! Whoop whoop! I can't believe how far I've come with this story and a special thanks to everyone to took the time to read, follow, favorite, and review! It makes me so happy knowing you like my story and I know you all must get sick of me saying this every damn chapter, but thank you! Next chapter should be up soon! I'm trying to have a few chapters in advance so it has a solid pace. **

**Don't forget to check out my tumblr page for this story! There's pictures of Mac's dress and who Professor Thompson looks like and among other things that will be posted! **

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to let me know what you guys think! **


	26. Chapter 26 The Hell is a Crocotta?

**Hey so here is part three and the final part to this case with Kevin and Mackenzie! Thank you to those who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed my story it means so much to me! Also check out my tumblr page for this story to see pictures and more! The link is on my profile! :) Enjoy! -M**

**If you are also reading my other story 'Welcome to the World of the Supernatural' it has been updated with the third chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

_A New Prophecy_

**Chapter 26: The Hell is a Crocotta?**

_Fifteen minutes earlier..._

Kevin had passed out like a light when he crawled into bed. Mackenzie had just shut her eyes when her phone vibrated loudly on the night stand near the bed.

"Come on, man. Turn that thing off." Josh muttered into his pillow. The guy was still half asleep. Wow. Mac looked at the caller ID thinking _who the hell is calling at a quarter to two in the morning?_ It was her brother.

"Yeah?" Mac whispered into the phone as she got up off the bed and walked into the hallway.

_"Mac, listen to me Gabriel is heading to you right now. Angels are behind the whole thing." _Garth said frantically. _"They are looking for you. They want you dead." _

Mac had a difficulty hearing on her phone, she thought it was her reception because her bars were low. She didn't realize until it was too late that she was walking right to the very monster that she and Kevin were hunting.

"What? Garth, slow down. I can barely hear you." She said getting annoyed with the static. When she walked outside in the cool night air, she noticed a young man standing about twenty feet away from her holding a cellphone to his ear.

It was then she realized, she wasn't really talking to Garth.

"Who is this?" Mac asked nervously.

_"The last person you're ever gonna talk to." _The voice said, no longer in her brother's voice. She watched the man hang up the phone and approach her. It's mouth widened and it shown it's teeth. She realized that was not a man. It was a monster. A crocotta.

She quickly dialed Kevin's cell and started to run back towards the dorm room.

_"Mac? Where are you?!"_ Kevin asked confused and worried as to why she wasn't in the room anymore.

"It's a crocotta." Was all she had been able to say before she blacked out.

* * *

Kevin stared at his phone in shock. What the hell is a crocotta? He jumped out of bed and made his way into the hall and dialed Dean's number.

_"Kevin?" _Dean asked tiredly. He was able to tell he woke him up from his four hours of sleep the man gets.

"Crocotta. It took Mac." Kevin said nervously.

Nothing.

_"A what?" _Dean said, sounding more awake now.

"We went to go investigate the club, when we got back to my room to crash, I woke up fifteen minutes later with my cell ringing and it's her saying crocotta then the call cut out." Kevin explained all in one breath.

_"Why does that name sound familiar..."_ Dean muttered to himself. Realization hit him and he had gotten a flashback when he was on a ticking clock on his way to hell. The monster, crocotta, a creature that can mimic any person's voice to lure their victims out so they can feed. It had managed to trick Dean into thinking his father had contacted him beyond the grave and help him get out of the hell situation.

_"Damn it." _Dean said._ "Me and Sam are on our way. We're about an hour out cause there aren't any motels near the campus. We dealt with these guys before. We don't have a lot of time, Mac has the monster dictionary on her iPad. It's like her own freaking electronic journal in that thing. Look them up on there. We'll call when we are close."_

"Yeah. Okay." Was all Kevin said.

_"Don't do anything stupid, Kevin."_ Dean warned, knowing full and well that he wanted to go out there and help. It was one thing when Mac was there, but she was a full time hunter. She had grown up in the life. Kevin didn't. They were already one man down, couldn't afford to be down another.

"Got it." Kevin replied and hung up the phone.

He pulled out Mackenzie's iPad and saw a file on it called Monsters 101. The little icon had a ghost on it making a silly face. He chuckled at that and opened the file. Everything was in alphabetical order. She was very organized with all her monsters. She even set it up to where you can check off the several clues they found in the investigation and it would search it up for you and tell you if any monsters match the crimes. It was pretty cool and definetly helpful. Well, not in this case...

_Crocotta_

_Characteristics:_

_It is commonly described in legend as luring people by calling their name, drawing them deeper into the forest until it can devour them. In the modern age, at least one crocotta has evolved to contact people by phone or computer. They can imitate the voice of a loved one, and tries to convince its victim to commit suicide or come to them, so it could kill them, so that it can swallow the victim's soul._

_Crocotta also live in filth, and they are renowned for saying "come to me", so much so they are sometimes recognized simply from this line._

_Appearance:_

_The true appearance of the crocotta is unknown. It can appear human, but when it feeds i__t unhinges its jaw and its large, sharp teeth are visible._

_Powers and abilities:_

_Soul Devouring - Crocottas can drain the soul of any human they kill, or make another kill._

_Voice Mimicry - They can imitate the voice of any person, but they have to have heard their voice first. Crocottas are incredibly skilled at this, able to pick up a person's mannerisms to the extent that even people very close to the person they're imitating will not be able to distinguish the Crocotta from the actual person._

_Shapeshifting - Like many supernatural creatures, Crocottas can take human form._

_Super strength - They have superior strength to humans, but not by much._

_Super speed - They have superior speed to humans, able to suddenly appear out of nowhere._

_Extended Lifespan - They have a longer life span than humans, able to live for centuries._

_Electrokinesis - Crocottas can manipulate technology, such as computers and phones. They can make phone calls, hack into them, manipulate computer screens, and can even make toy phones receive calls. To do this they seem to require to touch a connection to what they are manipulating._

You wouldn't have thought a eighteen-well now nineteen year girl would have written this, and it definitely wasn't all that recent either. She probably had to have been younger when making this, it was written so professionally. What made him laugh was what he read next. The title she had written...

_How to gank the mofo:_

_Stabbing in the back of the neck will kill a Crocotta._

Okay. Well, he had a knife and he was capable enough to stab some crazy ass monster in the back of the neck and call it a day. But, this was out of the ordinary for this kind of monster to pick out their victims the way this one had. It picked couples. Why? What was the motive?

His partner was missing. He could tell on the phone that Dean was trying not to panic. He thought that if something like this were to happen, that Mac would've handled it. It didn't happen that way. Kevin had to be the hero today.

* * *

She squeezed her eyes shut and groaned from the pain in the back of her head. Still didn't beat the prophet headaches, but it came pretty close to it. When she opened them, she realized that they were in the library basement on campus. _Seriously? This is where he takes them?_ She looked around and saw some of the college students, some alive and some not so alive. She sighed and tried to move, she realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She leaned back against the shelf she woke up on and sighed. She hoped Kevin would call up the rest of the gang and give them a hand. Because this crocotta was going on a rampage killing off all these kids.

Mac saw someone approaching her from the isles where the shelves split. The library was very large and in the basement they had much older books stored down there. No one had come down here in a very long time because all the books had most likely been digitized by now. He was a young man probably nineteen or twenty. Definitely took form of a college student. _Smart_. He took notice right away that Mac was now awake and he crouched down to meet her eyes. The crocotta smirked at her, "Well, look who's finally awake."

"Yeah. Well thanks for the headache, ass." Mac said bitterly.

He chuckled at her sarcastic remark, "You gotta admit, you didn't see this coming, did you? I had a full advantage on you too. It was so easy to make you a target. Then I find out you and your boyfriend are hunters. They are the most delicious souls to harvest. So much darkness inside them. Gives it more flavor." He said as he wiggled his brows. "And I know you have a lot of darkness inside you and so does the wimpy guy you call a man."

Mac's brows furrowed, "What do you mean I was an easy target? I've never seen you before." This guy seemed really cocky and sure of himself. It annoyed the living hell outta Mac.

"Oh my apologies. I'm being rude." He said dramatically. "I'm Tommy, Kevin's roommate. Top bunk." He gave an evil grin.

Mac scoffed. How did she not see this coming!? The monster slept right over their heads. Then she started to think back to when she did research on this kind of monster. They only eat like one or two souls a year or something. They don't need to feed often. This guy is having an all you can eat buffet at this campus. What the hell?

"Careful pal, you might become obese. Obesity is a serious thing these days." Mac wisecracked. Bad mistake. He grabbed at her neck and slammed her back into the shelf full force, letting some of the books fall next to them.

"I was starving. My family is dead. We were all starving. And you damn hunters have to always get in the way of our meals! I needed to feed or I was going to die too." He said nastily. Tommy noticed the confused and dazed expression on Mackenzie's face, "What? You don't think we have families? I had a girlfriend. You know where she is now? A hunter killed her. Why should you guys he happy with your lovers and we have to suffer and be forced to live in the shadows?" He questioned. "Well I say, if me and Carey can't be together, neither can you." He said angrily. He turned around and looked at bloody Rebecca_. Crap, thought she was dead..._

Tommy opened his mouth wide and his jaw unhinged. It was quite disturbing on how the crocotta feeds. Mac's eyes grew wide and she shouted for him to stop and not kill her. He laughed and harvested the girls soul. She slumped back down onto the floor and became still. She was clearly dead.

She watched Tommy pull out her own cellphone from her pocket and he smirked down at her. "Why don't we get the other lovebird to join the party and you two can die together?" He said with a shit eating grin plastered on his face. Mac scoffed and shook her head. She could not wait till somebody ganked this asshat.

She watched him concentrate on her phone. He was sending a message to Kevin pretending to be her. Ugh. Kevin is going to walk right into this trap and get himself killed. Bringing him back once was bad enough. She had to rest up for a while because of the energy it took to complete the spell the weird guy gave her in the spirit world. Her thoughts drifted to the stranger. She really wanted to know who he was and why he was so inclined to help her in the first place. He can't be doing it out of the goodness of his heart...could he? She didn't know. Her thoughts were cut off by the basement door to crash open. And the man that walked inside was the ex-prophet.

"Kevin?!" Mac yelled both with surprise and worry. This was a friggin' trap and he waltzed right into it. Well, she kinda did the same thing earlier. _Dumb and dumber are on the case. _She thought.

Mac struggled to untie the ropes that bound her hands together. The crocotta had appeared at the end of the isle facing opposite of Kevin.

"Tommy?" Kevin asked in shock. That guy was his roommate!

"Hey Kevin. Just in time for a midnight snack." Tommy replied snidely.

They both glared at each other for a long minute before Tommy pounced and took a hold of Mackenzie. "You gotta stab it in the back of the neck, Kev! Back of the neck!" She shouted as the crocotta pulled her closer to his body. His jaw unhinged and he was about to feast on the last prophet's soul. No, she was not going to die tonight in some crap campus library basement. She managed to get her hands untied and she elbowed the monster right in his stomach. It caused him to release his grip on her and before he could do anything else, Kevin appeared from behind Tommy and swiftly stabbed his dagger into the back of his neck. Tommy let out a shrill scream and dropped to the ground dead.

Both Kevin and Mac were out of breath and filled with adrenaline. They took a minute and looked at the dead body of the crocotta then they looked at each other. Mac smirked at Kevin, "Not gonna lie, that was pretty bad ass, Kev." He stared at her wide eyes and then let out a slight laugh. Yeah, they cut it pretty close, but they got the job done. Mac smiled and patted his shoulder, she then proceeded to go check out the rest of the couples that were still alive and get them the hell outta there. He followed her and did the same.

* * *

Mac called Dean to insure them that they were both okay and that Tommy was now dead. She told him to come pick them up in the morning because they needed to head back to the dorm room to clean up and get their things. He reluctantly agreed and told both her and Kevin to be careful and watch each other's backs...and oh, good job with the case.

6:12AM Mac sat in the grass where she had been sitting with Kevin two days ago and watched the sunrise. It was so quiet and the breeze that filled the air was refreshing. She smiled to herself that she and Kevin were able to save most of the victims. A few minutes later she heard footsteps coming from behind her. Kevin had leaned up against the tree like Mackenzie had and they sat there quietly for a while.

Mac, unable to take the silence any longer, spoke up, "So, this was your first case, right?" She asked Kevin. He looked at her and nodded his head, "Yeah, one that doesn't have to do with angels and demons if that's what you mean." He replied somberly. "You did good, Kevin. And thank you for saving my ass." She smiled. Kevin looked at her curiously, "How did you get caught in the first place?" He asked. Mac sighed and shook her head, "I should've figured it out sooner...I got a call from Garth and he was rambling on saying stuff that didn't sound right, but it was so staticky in the dorm room so I walked outside. I saw a guy standing like twenty feet away from me on the phone staring me down. I saw his face change like what it did back at the library and I knew what it was. That's when I called you." She explained. "I don't get it though, why go after couples?" Kevin asked. Mac simply shrugged, "The guy had some serious relationship issues and he took it out on couples." Kevin's brows scrunched together, "Wow. That's some messed up monster." He commented. Mac huffed out a laugh, "An emotional train wreck crocotta...who knew?" They both looked at each other with serious faces then busted out laughing. Maybe it was because they were over exhausted. Maybe it was that they just completed their first hunt. Maybe it was because the awkwardness is finally coming to an end between the two.

They heard the roaring sound of the impala drive just down the hill that they were sitting on and saw the 1967 classic vehicle pull into the campus. Mac let out a long tired sigh. She gave Kevin a small smile, "Ready to go?" He nodded his head. She held a hand out to him and helped him to his feet. They both looked around the campus and at the exact same time, they said in unison, "Never again."

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Unfortunately, the next several chapters will be coming slower than usual. I'm trying to get ahead by a few chapters so I can post more often and in order to do that is to slow down my normal schedule which is usually like once a week. The next chapter I've been working on his beyond hilarious, in my opinion anyway. A lot of my chapters are going to be longer than when I first started this fic, which is also why it takes me a lot longer to update! I don't like splitting it in so many chapters if it's not necessary. Anyways, please let me know what you guys thought of Mac and Kevin's first case together! I used this more as a bonding experience for the two because of all the awkwardness going on in the bunker. Don't worry next several chapters will be nothing but bizarre and crazy! Thanks for reading and please please review! **

**Sneak Peak of next chapter...**

"A prank war?" Gabriel said as he wiggled his brows. So many thoughts and ideas of how he can mess with the brothers were blasting in his mind.

Mac looked up from her seat and smiled. "Lucky for me, I'm friends with a trickster."

He smirked, "That you are..."

**Go check my tumblr page and you can see the pictures that go along with this! :) thanks again guys! Xoxox**


End file.
